SHIELD INSTITUTE, école primaire : Les calots de l'infini
by Lou des bois
Summary: Loki, 8 ans, vient d'arriver de Norvège avec son frère Thor. Ils sont inscrits à l'école primaire du Shield où ils suivront dorénavant leur scolarité en compagnie d'une bande d'Avengers délurés et prêt à en découdre.
1. Introduction

**Auteur :** **Lou-des-bois**

 **Genre :** **Amitié, humour, romance de gosse...**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est le scénario.**

 **Couple :** **léger** **Ironfrost ?**

 **Note : E** **t voilà une nouvelle fanfic à mon actif ! Par contre je change drastiquement de style. Ici il ne s'agit plus du tout de romance tragique ni de scénario tordu :**

 **Cette fois, les Avengers sont gosses et mènent leur vie de gosses. Là où Nick Fury (le directeur de l'école primaire du Shield) et les parents voient pitreries et bêtises, nos gracieux bambins s'inventent des aventures épiques qu'ils prennent très au sérieux.**

 **Je vais essayer de multiplier les sous-entendus à la mythologie nordiques et à l'univers cinématographique Marvel.**

 **Toute l'histoire se déroulera en 12 chapitres représentant chacun un mois de l'année scolaire et se déroulera pendant le CM1 juste après l'arrivée de Loki et Thor. Seul l'intro se passe dans le « futur ».**

 **Ah et enfin, comme ils sont adulte de nos jours, ce seront des gamins des années 80. Voilà. Ils auront des caleçons imprimés et écouteront Aqua. C'est dit.**

* * *

 **SHIELD INSTITUTE, école primaire : Les calots de l'infini**

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _16 juin 1996_

 _Nick Fury_

 _Directeur de l'école primaire SHIELD_

 _(School of Highly Innovating Education for Loony Disabled)_

 _Cher Monsieur Odinson,_

 _Je vous informe par la présente missive que votre fils Loki sera exclut de notre établissement pendant une semaine suite à un incident déplorable qu'il m'est regrettable de vous faire parvenir._

 _Dans l'après-midi de jeudi, notre instituteur, Mr Coulson a découvert Mr Tony Stark, Miss Natacha Romanoff , Mr Clint Barton ainsi que votre fils en train d'enfoncer la tête d'une élève de CM2 dans les cabinets des maternelles pendant que Mr Steve Rogers et Mr Bruce Banner faisaient le guet (mal semble-t-il)._

 _Le pot-aux-roses ayant été découvert, tous les enfants se sont rendus immédiatement. Exception faite de votre fils qui dans un cri qualifié par son instituteur de « vagissement démoniaque » a achevé sa victime en lui coupant la queue de cheval à l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux crantés (tout à fait réglementaires car destinés à découper des napperons en papier crépon l'après-midi.)_

 _Il serait de mon droit de critiquer ouvertement la façon dont vous élevez vos enfants si le salut de Miss Sif Asynes n'avait été du à l'initiative de votre ainé Thor qui a prévenu Mr Coulson._

 _Il est de mon devoir de vous avertir que si un autre incident de ce type venait à se reproduire, je serais en droit d'exiger le renvoi pur et simple de votre rejeton de mon établissement._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Directeur Nick Fury_

L'œil unique d'Odin père s'abaissa lentement sur le visage faussement innocent de son fils. Celui-ci évitait soigneusement son regard en mâchonnant distraitement le lacet de son sweat vert bouteille.

-Et bien, demanda Mr Odinson d'une voix particulièrement vide d'émotion. Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Loki haussa les épaules et ses mains se crispèrent sur une petite sphère ronde qui se trouvait dans la poche de son sweat-shirt.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était l'excitation. L'adrénaline. Quand j'ai recommencé à réfléchir c'était trop tard.

Les sourcils de son père se haussèrent avec ironie :

-Oh. Je vois. Et qu'allons nous dire aux parents de cette petite fille ? Une amie de ton frère, semble-t-il.

Loki ne répondit pas. Les parents de Sif bossaient dans l'entreprise de son père et ne se plaindraient sans doute pas trop. Le jeune garçon continua de mâchonner la cordelette de son sweat. Odin n'avait même pas vraiment l'air déçu. Juste fatigué.

Le directeur de l'Asgard Company alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré et jeta un dernier regard à son cadet :

-Parfait. Tu seras privé de sorties pendant toutes les vacances. Et plus de Club Dorothé, ni de game boy jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Loki se renfrogna vaguement tandis que son paternel finissait :

-Pas de repas avant demain non plus. File dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir ce soir.

Loki traina les pieds dans l'escalier. Depuis le vestibule, sa mère lui jeta un regard désolé avant de lui faire signe d'arrêter de manger son pull en roulant des yeux. Puis ce fut le tour de Thor qui s'approcha avec son air de chien battu mais Loki l'ignora fermement en lui claquant la porte son antre au nez.

 _« Quel vendu !»_

A pas de loup, il se glissa près de la fenêtre et s'enroula dans les rideaux. En utilisant ses mains pour faire des fausses jumelles, il toisa la façade de la maison mitoyenne.

Il vit quelque chose bouger en face et une lampe torche s'alluma derrière une vitre, éclairant par dessous un visage d'enfant aux cheveux bruns. Les doigts dans le nez, Tony Stark lui faisait une grimace terrifiante.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de fouiller dans sa poche et de poser une grosse bille bleue contre le verre. Tony leva le pouce.

Peu importe dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient fourrés, ils avaient récupéré la gemme de l'espace. Et ça c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Direction le premier chapitre qui se déroulera presque un an plus tôt, en septembre de l'année 96 !**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Septembre

**Auteur :** **Lou-des-bois**

 **Genre :** **Amitié, humour, romance de gosse...**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est le scénario.**

 **Couple :** **Ironfrost ?**

 **Note :**

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des choses aussi courtes ! C'est rafraîchissant !**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Septembre (ou la beauté délicate des diodes clignotantes)**

 **9 mois plus tôt…**

 **Septembre 1996**

Très digne dans son short taille 28, Tony fit la grimace :

-C'est bon Jarvis, je peux me débrouiller.

-Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ?

-Je ne suis plus un gosse, je peux me débrouiller tout seul...

Un sourire moqueur éclaira le visage du vieux majordome. La cour était déjà bondée quand ils étaient arrivés. Il fallait s'y attendre.

Les vacances d'été étaient finies et Tony était dégoutté. Même ses nouvelles baskets à diodes avec roulettes ne lui rendraient pas le sourire.

Il laissa son majordome lui glisser son cartable sur le dos avant d'ajuster soigneusement les bretelles. Enfoiré de Jarvis! Il le dorlotait ironiquement en public pour lui foutre la honte !

-Humf !

-Votre pitch est dans votre poche latérale, Monsieur. Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée! Je viendrai vous chercher après l'école, comme nous en avions l'habitude, Monsieur.

-Oui, oui…

Tony traîna les pieds en direction d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et épais qui l'accueillit avec un sourire énorme :

-Eh ! Salut Tony!

Par chance, ce que des baskets ne pouvaient faire, Bruce en était capable ! La patate lui revint avec la vivacité d'une tête brûlée pétillante. En quelques pas, il rejoignit son meilleur pote et lui en tapa douze comme il se devait entre deux authentiques bros.

Il n'y avait pas plus cool que Bruce. Il était calme, intelligent et nul n'avait son pareil pour aider Tony à construire des vaisseaux spatiaux en legos. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de demander comment leurs vacances s'étaient passées car -ils s'en foutaient- aussitôt les nouvelles chaussures de Tony volèrent la vedette à tout autre sujet de conversation.

-On pourra les démonter pour savoir comment elles marchent ?

-Démonter les Starks Running Deluxe ?! Mon pauvre vieux, tu dérailles !

Ils s'étaient déjà isolés dans un coin avant d'être rejoints par les jumeaux.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Natasha et Clint n'étaient pas du tout jumeaux, mais il était difficile de voir l'un sans l'autre. Tout deux abordaient le même regard froid de gosses grandis trop vite.

Leur arrivée avait été rythmée par une intense mastication de chewing-gums. Leurs bras nus étaient ornés de tatouages malabars, signe évident -de mauvais goût- qu'ils avaient partagé leur été ensemble, sur les balançoires du quartier populaire où ils habitaient.

-Pas mal tes baskets, Tony !

-C'est la toute nouvelle création de mon père ! dit le principal intéressé avec fierté.

En réalité, il aurait sans doute préféré voir un peu plus son père durant les vacances et ne pas avoir de baskets neuves, mais c'était mieux que rien pour crâner.

Bruce balaya la foule du regard avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur un blondinet propret vêtu d'une chemisette à carreaux.

-Wow ! Vous avez vu Steve ? Il a vachement changé cet été.

Tony cligna deux fois des yeux. En deux mois, Rogers avait pris une tête et des épaules. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. C'était pourtant une vraie crevette en juin dernier, le seul de la classe à être plus petit que Tony.

-Tu vas devoir te trouver un autre souffre-douleur maintenant, Tony, dit Bruce en souriant.

-Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille!

Natasha fit claquer son chewing-gum :

-Tu ne fais même pas exprès. Mais pas d'inquiétude, on a des nouveaux cette année…

-Hein ?

D'un haussement de sourcils, elle indiqua deux garçons qui se tenaient raides près du portail, encadrés par un colosse à la peau noire comme du charbon.

L'aîné était grand, costaud, blond comme le soleil -et con comme la lune- tandis que le cadet était maigre, brun et pâle avec de saisissants yeux verts.

« Il est peut-être plus petit que moi ? » Pensa Tony en croisant les doigts.

Il tordit le cou pour dévisager le garçon avec un maximum d'indiscrétion mais une bande de CM2 leur dissimula les deux frères.

C'est à ce moment-là que la cloche retentit. Tony eut très très envie de pleurer mais ça aurait été indigne d'un play-boy philanthrope comme lui...

* * *

Le couloir sentait le détergent et des particules de poussières flottaient dans la lumière du soleil.

Loki regardait ses pieds : Le jeu consistait à marcher uniquement sur les dalles de couleur noire.

 _« Si je marche sur une blanche, je me ferai littéralement exploser par un monstre verdâtre avant la fin de l'année ! »_

A peine avait-il pensé ça qu'un gosse de son âge avec des baskets clignotantes lui rentra dedans avec la grâce optimale du pachyderme. Le pied de Loki rencontra au moins trois dalles blanches et même une verte.

 _« Un présage terrible en quelque sorte... »_

Le nouveau lança un regard glacial en direction de Tony mais celui-ci était en train de rigoler très fort à une blague de Bruce. Loki essaya de le détruire par la force de la pensée mais échoua.

 _« Ça mon vieux, ça se payera dans le Candy-up ! »_

La salle de classe était vieille et démodée. Loki patienta avec un calme relatif à côté du bureau de son nouvel instituteur tandis que les autres enfants se choisissaient une place.

Mr Coulson agita un doigt agacé en direction du morveux qui rigolait fort:

-N'essaye même pas de t'asseoir à côté de Bruce, Tony! Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire autant les zouaves que l'année dernière ! Installe-toi plutôt à côté de Steve qui est beaucoup plus sage. Oui, derrière Pepper et Jane au deuxième rang... Et je ne veux plus entendre de grossièreté!

Une fois que toute la masse braillante eut placée son popotin sur une chaise, l'instituteur se tourna vers un Loki déjà blasé.

 _De toute façon, il n'aimait pas l'école, tout était trop facile et les gamins de son âge étaient méchants et stupides!_

-Les enfants, voici Loki Odinson, il vient d'arriver de Norvège avec son père, sa mère et son frère. Est-ce que tu parles bien anglais Loki?

Le garçon haussa les épaules. S'il avait l'air de ne rien comprendre, peut-être qu'on le laisserai tranquille un peu plus longtemps.

-Un peu? Pas du tout ? Bon, je te ferai passer des tests un peu plus tard dans la journée. Va t'asseoir à la place libre à côté de Bruce. Et Natasha, jette ce chewing-gum immédiatement!

Loki s'installa sans rechigner à côté de Bruce Banner tandis que derrière eux, la rouquine glissait sa gomme à mâcher dans la main de Clint. Celui-ci la mit dans sa bouche sans hésitation.

Pendant que l'instituteur notait la date du jour au tableau, Loki disposa avec un soin tout particulier un beau petit tas de cochonneries sur sa table: Sa gomme alla se cacher dans un paquet de mouchoirs vide -sa tanière en réalité-, le ciseau fusionna avec le tube de colle pour devenir un dinosaure terrifiant (le célèbre VéLokirapTom (1)!) tandis que ses crayons s'accrochaient les uns aux autres par les capuchons parce qu'ils étaient tous copains.

De manière général, Loki avait un kiffe avec le chaos, mais il aimait que ce chaos soit un minimum organisé. Bruce le regarda faire avec une fascination mêlée de perplexité tout en jetant un regard aux deux pauvres stylos posés sagement devant son cahier.

Les heures qui les séparèrent de la récréation s'écoulèrent avec la rapidité de la limace qui fuit (C'est à dire plutôt lentement, mais quand même plus vite que ce qu'on aurait pu parier...).

Mais Loki n'aurait pas du se réjouir trop vite en entendant la sonnerie de la récré, car aussitôt Tony Stark bondit de sa chaise comme un diable hors de sa boîte et se rua vers Bruce. Ni une, ni deux, il installa son postérieur sur la table tandis qu'une demi-fesse mettait fin au règne sanguinaire du terrible VéLokirapTom!

Les yeux de Loki se dilatèrent tandis que Tony se penchait vers son meilleur pote:

-T'as vu Pepper? Elle n'a pas arrêtée de me mater pendant le cours!

Bruce n'avait rien vu du tout. En l'absence de Tony, il avait choisit la voie la plus sage: Écouter le professeur. En souriant, il répondit:

-Ce doit être l'éclat irrésistible de tes baskets!

Tony sembla se ratatiner un peu:

-Oh... Tu crois?

-Je crois surtout que tu gênes mon voisin. En plus, tu as sa colle accrochée au derrière!

Tony se tourna vers le nouveau qui avait l'air de vouloir lui dévisser la tête, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur son short tartiné d'une substance visqueuse et répugnante.

Oh lala ! Dégueu, dégueu!

-Humf! Fit-il en essayant de se donner une contenance. Quelle idée de laisser son tube ouvert aussi? Il doit être bête comme ses pieds, ce nouveau qui ne sait pas parler anglais.

Loki lui enfonça son effaceur d'encre dans le nez:

-Je parle très BIEN anglais. Et ma colle n'était pas ouverte. C'est toi qui a fait tomber le bouchon en posant tes fesses dessus!

Tony eut l'air dans ses petits souliers:

-Oh.

-Et tu as détruit le VéLokirapTom...

Bruce pouffa de rire. Tony renifla d'un air suffisant:

-Très bien. Au cas où tu voudrais me faire un procès, sache que mon père a un excellent avocat. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a créé mes merveilleuses baskets.

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel. Vivement que les piles de ces chaussures infernales tombent en rade!

Les yeux verts de Loki se plissèrent et un sourire sournois s'étala sur son visage:

-Mon père en a un pas mal aussi. Il est à la tête d'une entreprise IN-TER-NA-TIO-NALE! L'Asgard Company! Fournisseur officiel de Bifrosts dans le monde entier.

-Des Bifrosts? Demanda Bruce. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

Loki se creusa la cervelle:

-Je ne suis pas sûr... Des ponts arc-en-ciel pour traverser les dimensions... Je crois...

-C'est d'enfer! S'exclamèrent Clint et Natasha qui écoutaient discrètement la conversation allongés sur la table de derrière.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mieux que mes baskets?! Riposta Tony avec mauvaise foi. En plus je suis sûr que c 'est un bobard!

Clint riposta:

-Niveau crédibilité zéro! T'as un effaceur dans le nez, mec!

-C'est toujours mieux qu'ailleurs, ajouta Natasha avec sagesse.

-Ça peut encore s'arranger, dit Loki dans un sourire carnassier.

Tony le foudroya du regard puis fit sortir l'effaceur dans un « pop » sonore bien que le bouchon soit resté profondément coincé dans sa narine droite.

Il y eut un instant de flottement jusqu'à ce que Jane Foster entre en furie dans la classe pour chercher les retardataires et vagir un stridulent :

-Qui joue au LOUP GLACEEEEEEEEE ?!

Natasha et Clint poussèrent un cri de guerre perçant et bondirent par-dessus leurs tables pour se ruer dans le couloir, bientôt suivi par un Tony vociférant. Loki jeta un œil blasé à Bruce :

-Il est parti avec mon bouchon.

-Tu veux le récupérer ?

Loki regarda son effaceur avec une certaine tristesse :

-Pas vraiment…

Gentiment, Bruce fouilla dans son sac et récupéra un vieux capuchon de stylo qui traînait tout au fond :

-Tiens. Mets-lui ça pour ne pas qu'il sèche.

Loki observa le nouveau couvre-chef de son stylo, dubitatif :

-C'est comme s'il avait de nouveaux cheveux… On pourrait dire qu'il a eu le cancer après s'être trop approché d'une zone terriblement radioactive et qu'il doit porter une perruque ?

Bruce ouvrit de grands yeux:

-Tu es quelqu'un de sacrément bizarre tu sais. Mais c'est plutôt amusant.

Loki haussa les épaules. Pour sa part, il trouvait que Bruce était cool. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore son côté « vert ».

* * *

La voiture se gara devant une grande maison blanche, dans un joli quartier résidentiel.

Heimdall en sortit et attendit patiemment que Thor et Loki soient descendus. Les deux frères se poussèrent du coude en riant avant de se ruer dans le hall où les attendait leur mère :

-Alors les garçons, comment s'est passé votre premier jour d'école ?

Thor lui sauta au cou en souriant de toutes ses quenottes –enfin presque, car il avait perdu une molaire la semaine dernière- :

-C'était super super super super ! Je me suis fait pleins de copains ! Et j'ai déjà rejoins le club de rugby du jeudi !

Frigga se tourna vers son cadet, qui restait en retrait :

-Et toi, Lo' ?

L'enfant eut un sourire vague :

-Ça s'est bien passé.

Frigga n'était pas dupe, Loki était loin d'avoir les facilités d'adaptation de son frère. Elle aurait voulu lui proposer de faire quelque chose tous les deux pour lui remonter le moral, mais elle avait déjà promis de rendre visite à sa nouvelle voisine. Elle finit par proposer à son cadet de l'accompagner pendant que Thor allumait la Sega Saturne en se goinfrant de princes au chocolat. Loki fit la grimace mais finit par accepter quand on lui fit miroiter une tasse de thé au lait et une part de tarte au citron.

* * *

La maison voisine était aussi grande que la leur, avec une large baie vitrée qui dominait un jardin bien entretenu. Collé aux jupes de sa mère, Loki observait la femme brune qui les avait accueillis dans un salon moderne et lumineux.

La tarte au citron était juste comme il le fallait alors il finit par se désintéresser du reste. Mais soudain la voisine se tourna vers lui et il comprit que c'était le moment d'écouter car on allait parler de lui:

-J'ai un fils du même âge que le vôtre. Ils doivent aller dans la même école. Il est en train de faire ses devoirs mais je vais l'appeler...

La femme marcha jusqu'à l'entrée:

-Tony?! Tony ! Descend dire bonjour, il y a des invités!

La bouche poisseuse de crème au citron de Loki se figea dans un rictus quand il aperçu la petite dégaine arrogante de Tony Stark descendre les escaliers. Parmi tous les enfants de sa classe, il avait fallut que celui-là soit son voisin. L'autre lui rendit son regard mauvais.

-B'jour, marmonna-t-il.

-Sois poli, dit Mme Stark. Propose donc un soda à Loki.

Avec un rictus hypocrite, Tony lança une œillade à son nouveau camarade :

-Je te sers un verre ?

-Non merci, je vais plutôt attendre le thé.

Mme Stark s'étonna :

-Tu bois déjà du thé à ton âge ? Comme c'est mature !

Loki aimait surtout le goût du lait et du sucre mais il accepta le compliment de bonne grâce. Tony se renfrogna :

-Je vais me faire un café ! Une vraie boisson d'homme!

Et il disparût dans la cuisine sous le rire étouffé de sa mère. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait à la main une tasse minuscule remplit d'un liquide très noir. La première gorgée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, la deuxième changer de couleur.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda ironiquement Loki en touillant son thé avec sa petite cuillère.

Mais il n'y eu pas de réponse car Tony était en train d'écouter la conversation de leurs deux mères :

-Alors comme ça votre mari est un grand inventeur ?

-Tout à fait. Il n'est pas souvent à la maison. Le votre possède une chaîne de fabrication d'instruments de bricolage ?

-Tout à fait, notre ainé s'y intéresse déjà de près. Il adOOOOOre les gros marteaux (2)…

Loki posa brutalement sa tasse sur sa soucoupe :

-Je crois que je vais rentrer… Moi aussi j'ai des devoirs. Merci pour le goûter Mme Stark.

Et sans demander son reste, il fila vers le hall, serré de près par Tony qui cria:

-Moi pareil! J'y retourne!

-Qu'ils sont sérieux! s'exclamèrent Mme Stark et Mme Odinson en coeur.

De l'autre côté du mur, Loki essayait de s'enfuir mais Tony l'attrapa par le tee-shirt :

-C'est quoi cette histoire ! Tu as dit que ton père construisait des portails entre les dimensions ! Je savais que c'était pas vrai!

-C'est vrai ! C'est juste que c'est un projet secret pour le moment. Je n'aurais pas du en parler à l'école !

-Et bien tu sais quoi ? Moi je pense juste que tu es un menteur ! Juste un sale menteur !

Loki rugit:

-N''importe quoi !

-Si c'est vrai ! Et je vais le dire à tout le monde que t'es qu'un mytho !

-Je te laisserai pas faire !

De rage, Loki attrapa l'autre garçon par le col et le poussa brutalement. Tony bascula en arrière et trébucha sur les marches du hall. Il poussa un cri de détresse alors que sa tête rencontrait le verre de la fenêtre.

Sous le choc, la baie vitrée se brisa et Tony s'écroula en sang dans le jardin parmi les morceaux de verre.

* * *

Les mains posées contre les vitres de la chambre d'hôpital, Loki observait le petit corps recouvert de bandage dans le grand lit blanc.

Vingt-quatre points de sutures. Rien que ça.

Loki soupira profondément. Dans le lit, le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Des grands yeux bruns comme du chocolat. Pendant quelques instants, les deux garçons se dévisagèrent sans un mot.

Puis Tony Stark leva son index et son majeur en direction de ses yeux avant de tourner son index vers Loki. Le message était clair :

 _« Tu vas me le payer ! »_

Et c'est comme ça que tout avait commencé...

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre:**

 **(1) je suis sûre que cette blague n'est pas de moi mais je n'ai pas réussie à retrouver de source sur le net, donc si quelqu'un sait quelque chose... Nous considèrerons jusque là qu'il s'agit d'une blague redondante du fandom...**

 **(2)Qui a pensé à un truc sale? Comptez-vous!**

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et surtout à partager des anecdotes de gosses que vous voudriez voir Tony et Loki partager !**

 **Des gros poutoux !**


	3. Octobre

**Disclaimer :** **Nooooooon rien de rien, non je ne possède rieeeeeennnnnnn !**

 **Auteur :** **Loup-des-bois**

 **Couple : ****Aaaah l'Ironfrost…**

 **Genre :** **Humour, romance et pâte à modeler**

 **Note :**

 **Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette aventure mirifique et d'un humour flamboyant, personne ne dira le contraire. J'espère que vous apprécierez de le lire comme moi de l'écrire. J'avoue que j'en avais besoin pour affronter cette semaine hautement merdique.**

 **Profitez bien !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Octobre ou la déchéance d'un piètre dieu…**

* * *

Le professeur Coulson arpentait les rangées d'un pas dansant.

-Pepper, c'est pas mal. Mais tu peux t'améliorer sur le vocabulaire. Jane c'est parfait, comme d'habitude.

Il s'agissait des copies de la rédaction de la semaine dernière dont le thème épuisé jusqu'à la corde était : « Racontez vos vacances ».

Tony bailla entre ses doigts et regarda d'un œil vitreux son voisin recevoir sa feuille où étincelait un TB enluminé de fleurettes. Mr Coulson avait l'air aux anges :

-Steve, c'est merveilleux! Quelle sensibilité ! Je ne manquerai pas de le dire à ta maman ! Tu fais tant de progrès que tu auras droit à une image de ton super-héros préféré après la classe.

 _« Et Gna gna gna… »_

Tony roula des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Sieur-cheveux-blond-coupe-au-bol-et-raie-de-côté. Il avait tout du gamin propre et sage qui donnait envie de vomir à Tony. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait une tête de plus que lui, il n'osait plus le lui faire remarquer.

Mr Coulson continua son tour de table :

-Voilà pour toi Emma, Ali c'est bien aussi ! Tony, tu peux mieux faire. Je sais que tu as plus de facilités pour les sciences mais la rédaction, c'est important aussi. Et je suis sûr que tu as conscience que qualifier son père « d'enfoiré égoïste qui préfère rester planqué dans son labo plutôt que de m'accompagner à la mer » n'est pas à ton avantage. Je serai dans l'obligation d'en référer à tes parents.

 _«Comme si ça les intéressait… »_

En s'enfonçant dans ses manches, il remarqua que Loki Odinson le matait du coin de l'œil. Il lui tira la langue alors que le professeur se dirigeait vers le garçon :

-Loki, c'est très bien. Je suis étonné de ton niveau de vocabulaire, surtout pour quelqu'un pour qui l'anglais n'est pas la langue maternelle ! C'était très bien écrit, vraiment. Même si je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment passé tes vacances à conquérir la terre grâce à une armée extraterrestre, je suis très impressionné par tes talents littéraires et ton ambition !

-Menteur ! Souffla Tony dans le dos de Loki qui se raidit.

Cela fit ricaner Natasha et Clint, même si leurs rires s'étouffèrent vite quand l'instituteur leur rendit leurs deux rédactions barbouillées de rouge.

Bruce reçu sa copie en dernier. Loki jeta un œil curieux sur les annotations. Bruce ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis que Tony avait subit le supplice de l'aiguille vingt-quatre fois. Mais contrairement à Natasha, Clint et Tony, Bruce ne l'embêtait pas.

Le regard de Loki retomba sur sa propre copie. Raconter ses vacances ? Il les avait passé dans sa chambre, à jouer avec ses playmobils pendant que son père emmenait Thor à la pêche.

Conquérir la terre n'avait été que le sujet de ses jeux des milliers de fois, quand il s'imaginait être un terrible dieu du mal.

* * *

Le vent d'octobre arrachait des feuilles rousses aux chevelures des arbres. Celles-ci roulèrent aux pieds de Loki sur le goudron de la cour. Assis sur un banc, il entamait pour la deuxième fois la lecture du « jardin secret ». Les héros, seuls, laids et solitaires lui plaisaient beaucoup.

Le reste de la cour était animé de rires.

Séparés en deux équipes, la plupart des enfants étaient en train de disputer un match de basket. Steve dribbla et fit un dunk d'une incroyable virtuosité qui fit se plaindre Tony à voix haute :

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas juste, il peut presque toucher le panier avec la main !

Il faut dire que Steve était dans l'équipe bleue alors que Tony était le capitaine de l'équipe rouge.

Depuis son banc, Loki haussa les sourcils. Il y avait une dose assez extraordinaire de mauvaise foi cachée dans le petit crâne étroit de Tony Stark. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand une ombre vint se placer entre lui et le soleil fané. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir le faciès souriant d'une petite fille. Il reconnu sans peine les grands yeux marrons de Jane Foster, la meilleure élève de la classe. Quelques pas plus loin, son inséparable copine Pepper observait Loki avec une moue inquiète.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

-Tu lis un livre ?

Les sourcils de Loki se relevèrent très haut.

-A l'évidence.

Malgré le ton froid, la jeune fille ne se démonta pas et s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui :

-Je peux voir ?

A contrecœur, Loki lui tendit l'ouvrage. Jane le retourna et parcourut tranquillement la quatrième de couverture.

Sur le terrain, Tony ne décolorait pas. Son équipe venait de perdre le match 8 à 0, tout ça à cause de cet Alphonse grand Daudet (1) de Steve qui était beaucoup plus grand que tout le monde. Et en plus Clint venait de dire une phrase qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

-Wow wow wow, quoi ?! S'exclama Tony.

-Quoi?

-J'ai mal entendu, est-ce que tu viens de proposer de faire rentrer Steve dans NOTRE équipe?

Natasha eut un sourire cynique :

-Pourquoi pas ? Avec lui on pourrait aller défier les CM2. Il est vraiment bon dans son genre. Enfin… Il est vraiment grand dans son genre.

-Vous avez perdu la tête ? Après il va penser qu'on est ses amis et il voudra faire partie du groupe !

Clint, Natasha et Bruce s'entre regardèrent :

-Ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problèmes…

-A moi non plus…

-Pareil. Je lui en ai même déjà un peu parlé et il est d'accord, mais à une seule condition.

Tony leur lança un regard qui tue, mais comme il était le plus petit du quatuor, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté :

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il n'aime pas la façon dont Tony gère l'équipe. Il veut bien nous rejoindre s'il est le capitaine.

C'en était trop pour le jeune Stark. Sa peau devint rouge de contrariété :

-Comment ?! Renoncer à mon rôle de capitaine ?

-Oui, bon, tu t'étais un peu élu tout seul, marmonna Natasha.

-C'est parce que je suis le plus intelligent. C'est normal que je gère la stratégie !

-Ta stratégie n'a pas l'air de compenser la taille de Steve.

De rage, Tony donna un coup de pied dans un pissenlit innocent et se cogna le petit orteil avant que son regard ne soit attiré vers un groupe de trois personnes au fond de la cour. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Pepper et Jane étaient en train de parler à ce sale menteur de Loki ! Jane ok, mais Pepper ?!

Le dit menteur commençait à s'impatienter :

-Bon, tu me rends mon livre ?

Jane lui tendit l'ouvrage mais ne fit aucun geste indiquant qu'elle comptait partir. Derrière elle, Pepper dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Loki sentit le malaise l'envahir progressivement tandis que le silence s'étalait comme du nutella sur une tartine.

-Tu devrais lui demander Ja'… Et après on s'en va. Tu vois bien qu'on le dérange.

-Me demander quoi ? Interrogea Loki qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être la cible dans une partie d'attrap'souris (2).

Jane rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, puis indiqua un beau garçon blond qui riait avec un groupe de CM2 :

-C'est à propos de lui. Tu le connais, pas vrai?

-C'est mon frère.

-Oui je sais.

-Alors ne me demande pas si je le connais.

Jane rougit encore plus et Loki se sentit coupable d'avoir été désagréable. Mais il en avait marre. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. C'était à propos de Thor. Tout était toujours à propos de Thor.

-Ca t'embêterait de me le présenter ?

Loki hésita vraiment. Pourquoi pas après tout ? S'il disait oui, il s'enfoncerait un peu plus dans l'ombre de son frère. Mais dire non, ce serait comme avouer qu'il était jaloux.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il d'un ton prudent.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tony se rapprocha, avec un air particulièrement contrarié.

-Salut Tony, dit Pepper.

-Salut Pep's. Tout va bien ?

Il avait posé cette dernière question en jetant des regards furibonds en direction de Loki. Celui-ci s'appliqua à remettre son nez dans son roman pour que l'autre le laisse tranquille. La rouquine répondit prudemment :

-Oui, oui. Jane voulait que Loki lui présente son frère. C'est tout.

Le visage de Tony s'éclaira un peu :

-Oh ! Thor ? C'est mon voisin, je peux te le présenter moi si tu veux ! Je le connais bien.

Loki releva la tête brutalement. Ce petit crétin de Stark n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Thor. Comment comptait-il s'y prendre ? Il plissa les yeux en lançant un regard méprisant au brun.

 _« C'est qui le mytho maintenant ? »_

Tony l'ignora. Son regard était comme aspiré par la petite rousse timide. Jane battit des mains, ravie :

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui! Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas toutes les deux chez moi à la soirée d'Halloween ? On en profitera pour aller sonner chez lui et je te le présenterai à ce moment-là.

Loki dissimula un sourire. Quel petit malin. Il avait bien compris quel était l'intérêt de Tony dans cette histoire. Et il ne lui serait pas bien difficile de devenir copain avec Thor entre temps. Cet imbécile était aussi facile à manipuler qu'un première année de maternelle.

Le brun se tourna vers Loki et ses sourcils s'arquèrent d'un air méprisant :

-Hé, l'équipe adverse a besoin d'un nouveau défenseur maintenant que Steve est avec nous. Amène-toi !

Loki hésita à lui dire de parler à son cul parce que sa tête était malade, mais une fois de plus, il prit sur lui. Depuis que Tony était passé à travers la vitre, il lui avait lancé des défis un nombre incalculable de fois et Loki les avait acceptés sans broncher. Les pogs, les billes, le foot, le tir au lance-pierre, le match de carte pokemon etc...

Dans le fond, ça devait lui faire plaisir que Tony le considère comme un ennemi. C'était autre chose que d'être l'ombre de quelqu'un.

Avec un calme asgaardien, il referma son livre et se leva.

* * *

Loki était en train de conquérir le monde à plat ventre dans sa chambre, quand des doigts grattèrent à sa porte. Il convoqua ses plus fidèles généraux pour décider si oui ou non on devait accepter de communiquer avec cette menace de l'extérieur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, Thor s'était glissé dans son antre et avait refermé le battant derrière lui.

-Je peux jouer avec toi ?

Loki soupira trop lourdement pour être honnête. En réalité, il était heureux de la présence de Thor :

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as qu'à prendre les humains. Essaie de sauver la terre si tu en es capable.

Thor s'agenouilla parmi les figurines de plastiques. Ses mains étaient sales.

-Tu étais dehors ?

-Je jouais au foot avec Sif, Volstagg et Fandrall.

Loki cligna des yeux. Ah oui, les potes CM2 de Thor. Son frère lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable :

-Il y avait Tony Stark aussi. Le voisin.

Cela fit sourire étrangement Loki. Thor continua :

-Je vous ai vu jouer au basket cet après-midi. Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé. Trois paniers, c'est pas mal.

-On a perdu. Et j'étais en défense. J'aurais du les empêcher de gagner au lieu de mettre des paniers. Je ne suis pas doué pour tous ces trucs de groupe.

-On n'est pas obligé d'être doué partout.

La voix de Thor était découragée alors Loki quitta des yeux l'alien de caoutchouc qu'il manipulait pour atomiser une famille d'humains innocents.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ouais… Je vais devoir redoubler. En fait, comme on est encore en début d'année, la prof pense que je devrais retourner en CM1 tout de suite. Mon niveau d'anglais n'est pas suffisant pour suivre. Il est trop vieillot il parait. On va être ensemble.

-C'est la faute de papa. A force de vouloir nous faire apprendre des vieux trucs.

-Tu te débrouilles pas mal, toi.

-Je lis plus que toi. Depuis toujours.

Thor inclina la tête gravement tout en conduisant une petite troupe d'humains plastifiés à une mort certaine. Loki les balaya d'un coup de queue du VélokirapTom, son plus fidèle allié revenu des morts grâce à la force du scotch ancestral. Pah pah pah !

-Papa et maman sont au courant ?

-Oui.

Loki ne dit rien de plus. Il se sentait vaguement coupable d'être content de ce qui arrivait à Thor. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas parfait, mais c'était une bonne chose que tous les autres le sachent aussi.

-On joue à autre chose ? demanda Thor d'un air ennuyé en voyant son armée détruite. A tape-taupe ?

-Non, je dois aider maman pour creuser les citrouilles et décorer devant la maison. La fête est dans trois jours.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Si tu veux, accepta Loki à contrecœur.

* * *

Affalé langoureusement sur le canapé en cuir blanc, Loki engloutissait des poignées de bonbons plus sucrés et chimiques les uns que les autres. Les yeux figés sur un film d'animation mythique où un squelette anorexique rêvait d'être le père Noël, il faisait semblant de savourer sa solitude, en cette soirée d'Halloween où tous les autres enfants s'amuseraient tous ensemble dans les rues.

Sa main poisseuse de sucre s'enfonça profondément dans le saladier et porta à sa bouche une telle quantité de fraises tagada et dragibus qu'il ressembla à un petit hamster.

Il fit passer le tout par une longue gorgée de limonade.

En traversant le salon, sa mère lui lança un œil soucieux qu'il prit soin d'ignorer le mieux possible. La sonnette du salon retentit et il laissa Frigga aller ouvrir.

Pas question qu'il tombe sur Tony Stark et sa bande de petits copains. Sa mère vint prendre le saladier et Loki poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Pour se venger, il but deux fois plus de limonade. Sa vessie devint douloureuse mais il se força à finir son verre pour pouvoir le claquer sur la table.

Ce n'était pas un énième groupe d'enfants mais Thor qui rentrait de sa tournée avec ses amis CM2. Déguisé en un vampire plus vrai que nature, il vint s'affaler sur le canapé à côté de son frère. Loki jeta un œil à la cape de couleur rouge sang :

-Eh ? Ce ne serait pas les rideaux de maman que tu portes là ?

-Chut… Elle n'a rien remarqué.

En haussant les sourcils, Loki roula sur le canapé pour se retrouver la tête à l'envers, ses cheveux mi-longs coulants sur le sol.

Ils regardèrent le dessin animé pendant un petit moment sans que rien ne vienne troubler la paix du moment, et il ne plut même pas quand ils entamèrent à tue-tête la chanson du roi des cauchemars, Oogie Boogie.

Quand la porte sonna pour la vingtième fois de la soirée, en bonnes grosses larves, ils ne frémirent pas d'un orteil. Ce ne fût que quand leur mère leur fit signe qu'elle était au téléphone qu'ils se décidèrent à émerger à moitié.

Loki voulu envoyer Thor mais son frère sauta sur ses pieds en partant dans l'autre sens:

-Va ouvrir, je passe par le jardin pour les effrayer !

L'œil morose, le brun traina les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée avant d'ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur un perron envahit de citrouilles et de lumignons. Une bande de créatures démoniaques lui vagirent au visage :

-UN SORT OU DES BONBONS !

Loki resta à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte afin d'éviter la vague de postillons enthousiastes. Les sourires en tranches de courge de Tony, Clint, Natasha, Jane et Pepper s'effondrèrent un peu en le reconnaissant. Seul Steve resta de marbre dans son costume de spectre blafard.

Loki s'appuya contre la porte et eut un sourire narquois :

-Alors voyons. Entre vous donner des bonbons ou bien vous jeter un sort, qu'est ce que je préfère ? Hum ?

Natasha, qui faisait une charmante araignée, vociféra :

-Ah non ! C'est nous qui jetons des sorts !

Et ce disant, Tony et Clint firent semblant de jeter des incantations incroyablement puissantes qui ne firent pas frémir Loki d'un cil.

-Peuh ! Ajouta celui-ci en retroussant ses manches. Vous allez- voir ce que c'est que de la vraie magie, misérables mortels ! AVADA KADAVRA !

-Pourquoi tu es déguisé en chèvre ? demanda Clint, ce qui diminua drastiquement l'effet dramatique.

Loki détailla d'un œil méprisant le garçon :

-Je ne suis pas déguisé en chèvre mais en Dieu destructeur. Et sache qu'il ne suffit pas de s'enrouler dans du papier toilette pour faire une momie convenable.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu des cornes ?

-On n'est pas là pour ça ! Le coupa Tony. Ton frère est là ?

-Comme c'est dommage, vous venez de le manquer, susurra Loki.

-Oh non ! Soupira Jane.

Elle et sa copine Pepper faisaient des sorcières très mignonnes mais un peu trop fifilles au goût de Loki. Puis il aperçut l'ombre de Thor derrière les buissons et son cœur se mit à battre très fort.

Puis tout se déroula très vite.

Au moment où Thor jaillit d'un buisson en hurlant et brandissant un marteau en caoutchouc, un rugissement affreux se fit entendre juste derrière Loki.

Tout le monde se mit à crier en même temps, sauf Tony qui assomma à moitié Thor avec sa fausse tronçonneuse en plastique. Simple réflexe.

Loki ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'une énorme créature verdâtre l'attrapait par derrière. Une main gélatineuse se posa sur son visage et l'empêcha de crier alors que le bras de la créature le maintenait pour l'empêcher de bouger, appuyant sur sa pauvre vessie, déjà pleine de sodas trop sucrés. La bête lui vagit dans l'oreille au point de l'étourdir.

La terreur l'envahit depuis les orteils jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Ses hurlements furent étouffés par la main pressée sur sa bouche.

-Oh oh, dit Tony, une fois que tout le monde se fut remis de ses émotions.

Thor avait l'air assommé, Clint avait la bouche ouverte et Loki tremblait comme une feuille alors que la pression disparaissait.

Bruce enleva son masque de monstre et le relâcha:

-Ça va ? Ton frère m'a fait rentrer par la porte fenêtre. C'était juste une blague.

-Il s'est fait pipi dessus, dit Tony, si abasourdi qu'il n'avait même pas l'air réjoui.

Le sang monta aux joues de Loki comme un tsunami de honte. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le petit groupe.

-C'est comme s'il était mort socialement, finit par murmurer Clint. Et pourtant, c'était déjà pas terrible.

-C'est ce qui finit par arriver à force de dire des mensonges, le bon Dieu l'a puni, dit Steve.

-Oh ta gueule la grenouille de bénitier là! Gronda Tony.

Il avait l'air très sérieux, presque grave.

L'horreur absolue de sa situation pesa sur Loki comme un désespoir à nul autre pareil et malgré tous ses efforts, le tremblement de ses mains ne put s'arrêter. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la tâche humide qui maculait son pantalon.

-Ça va mon frère ?

-Je… Je vais rentrer.

Bruce avait l'air dépité :

-Je suis désolé Loki. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas te faire peur comme ça.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tony intervint, changeant de sujet et sauvant Loki de l'attention générale :

-Au fait Thor, tu as déjà rencontré ma copine Jane ?

* * *

 **Je m'excuse d'avance, la blague pourrit sur Alphonse grand daudet ou Alphonse grand dadet est une chose à laquelle je ne peux résister, malgré sa nullité.**

 **Le jeu attrap'souris est un jeu de société où l'enfant doit attraper des souris grace à de multiples pièges.**

 **Tape-taupe : Jeu où il faut taper sur des têtes qui jaillissent avec un marteau. Un truc idéal pour Thor.**

 **Note :**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite au prochain numéro, c'est moi qui vous le dit.**

 **Et maintenant je vais faire pleurer dans les chaumières… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, vous pouvez vérifier.**

 **J'ai vraiment eu une semaine merdique (genre vraiment merdique avec des PC qui explosent et des accidents de voitures).**

 **Franchement, je ne suis pas un aimant à reviews, mais là… Si vous avez rigolé ou juste souri devant ce texte, c'est le moment de me le dire, ça sauvera peut-être ma journée.**

 **Des bisous et à bientôt.**


	4. Novembre

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient. Le monde ne change tristement pas**

 **Couple :** **« Ironfrost »**

 **Genre :** **Romance, humour, aventure**

 **Note :**

 **D'abord je voudrais remercier chaleureusement les personnes qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire une review ! Même quand ce n'est qu'un petit mot, ça fait quand même chaud au cœur et ça a considérablement amélioré mon quotidien. Je tiens également à m'excuser car le précédent chapitre avait été posté un peu vite et après relecture, j'ai retrouvé pas mal de petites fautes qui sont maintenant corrigées !**

 **Un autre merci spécial à Miaoul et Lily, mes deux inséparables lecteurs, pour leur fidélité suprême et leurs admirables coupes de cheveux.**

 **Je tiens aussi faire une appartée suite à une remarque pertinente dans une review. Il se trouve que dans les comics, Thor parle en ancien anglais ce qui n'a pas été reproduit dans la série. C'est en faisant un clin d'œil à cet élément que j'ai décidé de faire redoubler Thor et pas pour une question de stupidité.**

 **Enfin voici le nouveau chapitre, peut-être moins humoristique que les précédents mais nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'histoire. Les choses avancent ! Je suis désolée pour tout ceux qui plaignaient déjà Loki !**

 **J'espère que vous en profiterez !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Novembre ou une lueur de palladium dans les ténèbres**

* * *

Une pluie dure et froide tambourinait derrière la vitre de la salle de classe. Pendant ce temps là, dans le livre, Matilda venait d'enduire le chapeau de son père d'une épaisse couche de colle.

Les yeux écarquillés, Loki parcourut la fin de la page avant de remarquer que de derrière son bureau, Mr Coulson avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

-Tu ne veux pas aller jouer dans le préau avec les autres ?

Loki secoua la tête.

 _« Jamais de la vie ! »_

Mr Coulson insista :

-Je vais devoir te demander d'y aller quand même. Je ne peux pas surveiller tes camarades tout en laissant la salle de classe ouverte.

-Je serai sage, promit Loki tout en sachant que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Je suis désolé, c'est le règlement de l'école.

Résigné, le garçon traina les pieds jusqu'au préau où ses camarades jouaient à l'abri de l'averse.

Sa simple apparition provoqua une nuée de gloussements de rires. Froid et courroucé, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour finir son livre. Avec un peu de chance personne ne viendrait l'embêter.

Par précaution, il repéra la bande de Tony Stark : Installés à quatre pattes, les cinq enfants jouaient aux billes. Bruce affrontait Steve alors que Tony, Natasha et Clint faisaient une partie à trois.

Apparemment, la dextérité de Natasha et Clint à l'art de pousser des billes était des plus développée et le jeune Stark semblait très contrarié.

Dans la pénombre du préau, la poitrine de Tony brillait d'une douce lueur bleutée. Avec curiosité, Loki plissa les paupières pour définir d'où provenait cette lumière bizarre. Un éclair métallique accompagna la tâche bleue et Loki devina un cordon auquel pendaient un trousseau de clés et un rond en plastique fluorescent. C'était cet objet étrange qui avait attiré son regard.

Comme s'il avait deviné qu'on les observait, Bruce releva la tête et dévisagea le curieux. Le visage de Loki se referma et il plongea le nez entre les pages de son livre.

Il haïssait ce type de toutes les fibres de son être. Pire que d'être le responsable de sa cuisante humiliation, Bruce se refusait à en être le bourreau. Son regard doux empreint d'une pitié compatissante donnait envie à Loki de lui faire bouffer de la pâte à modeler.

Mieux valait les ignorer et se concentrer d'avantage sur les facéties de Matilda. Mais c'était sans compter sur la main sournoise qui lui arracha son livre des mains.

Loki reconnu immédiatement Fandral, un des fidèles ami de son frère. Un CM2. L'œil joueur, le grand garçon blond parcourut les pages d'un œil ennuyé. Il était accompagné de Syf, Hogun et Volstagg.

Les amis de Thor l'avaient prit en grippe dès le premier jour. Mais peut-être que le reniflement hautain que Loki leur avait adressé lors de leur première visite chez les Odinson n'y était pas pour rien.

-Rend-moi ça, gronda Loki.

Il essaya de récupérer le livre, mais Fendral était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un ton joueur:

-Ce n'est pas encore de ton âge Loki. Avant d'apprendre à lire, il faut d'abord maitriser la propreté. Et apparemment ce n'est pas encore acquis.

Sif et Volstagg gloussèrent, visages réjouis. Hogun avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

Loki ne répondit rien à cela. Ca ne servirait à rien. A quoi bon expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un malheureux concours de circonstances ? Malgré son jeune âge, il comprenait parfaitement qu'il était beaucoup plus amusant pour Fendral de l'humilier que d'être compatissant. A la place il attaqua d'une langue venimeuse :

-J'ai du rester bloqué au stade anal, voilà tout. Mais chacun ses problèmes, je t'ai vu manger le contenu de ton nez pas plus tard qu'hier. Dans ton cas ça doit être une persistance de stade oral.

Les yeux de Fendral étincelèrent de colère. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à toute cette histoire de stades, mais les « crottes de nez » étaient un terrain connu : l'insulte était mortelle !

-T'es un putain de menteur !

Volstagg mit sa main sur sa bouche parce que Fendral avait dit « Putain » qui était un très vilain mot. Loki haussa les épaules et retenta de récupérer son livre :

-Pour qu'un mensonge soit bon, il faut toujours qu'il ait une part de vérité.

Fendral assena un coup de livre sur la tête et ajouta d'un ton furieux :

-Sif, baisse lui son pantalon, on verra s'il fait encore le malin après avoir fait dans sa culotte devant tout le monde.

Une boule très désagréable se forma dans l'estomac de Loki. C'était mauvais. D'ailleurs l'altercation avait fini par attirer certains de ses camarades, comme la bande à Tony qui observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Les yeux affolés, il rechercha de l'aide. Thor n'était visible nulle part et le professeur Coulson était de l'autre côté de la pièce, en pleine conversation avec l'institutrice des CM2, Maria Hill.

Il essaya de s'enfuir mais Volstagg et Fendral l'attrapèrent sans pitié. Alors qu'il se débattait furieusement, son regard attrapa le regard de Tony Stark et il s'immobilisa.

Alors que la plupart de ses camarades abordaient des faciès réjouis, celui de Tony affichait une indifférence morose. Pendant que Sif s'acharnait à défaire l'attache de son pantalon, il détourna la tête vers Bruce –plein de pitié comme d'habitude- et lui marmonna :

-Viens, on s'en va. On refait une partie?

Bruce hocha la tête et ils se détournèrent.

Loki ferma les yeux en sentant le tissu de son jean glisser sur ses hanches.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Thor les fixait avec des yeux ronds. Du PQ était collé sous une de ses chaussures alors Tony en déduit qu'il revenait des toilettes. Immédiatement, tous ses amis relâchèrent Loki en affichant des visages parfaitement innocents.

-Rien du tout, dit Sif. Ton frère n'arrivait pas à se rhabiller tout seul. On lui donnait juste un coup de main.

Tous les enfants s'éparpillèrent rapidement, laissant un Loki débraillé avec son frère. Le plus jeune remit soigneusement sa chemise dans son pantalon avant de refermer sa braguette en silence, le visage fermé. Fendral s'était barré avec son livre.

-Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment, lui dit Thor.

Loki leva les sourcils et lui fit un sourire glacé:

-Vraiment ?

Il décida de ne rien dire pour le PQ.

Il n'avait pas vu la ride de contrariété sur le front de Thor alors qu'il suivait ses amis du regard.

* * *

La cuillère tournait lentement dans le bol de soupe sans qu'il se décide à porter une cuillerée à sa bouche. Puis il prit la bouteille de ketchup et dessina un visage tremblotant sur la surface brûlante.

Frigga observa alternativement son cadet et la bouche résolument triste du bonhomme. Elle posa sa cuillère à côté de son assiette.

-Ca va mon chéri ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Il était habituel que Thor rechigne à manger du potage (Il avait même fait une colère en réclamant des pâtes et avait été envoyé dans sa chambre par son père excédé), mais Loki n'était pas difficile en matière de légumes d'habitude.

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et laissa trainer un silence pesant avant d'articuler d'une voix morose :

-J'aimerais changer d'école.

Odin s'immobilisa alors que sa cuillérée était à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Raide et contrarié, il la posa dans le potage :

-C'est sérieux ?

C'était la première fois que son cadet lui faisait un coup pareil. Il était plus habitué à ce que ce soit Thor qui lui créé des ennuis : Soirée aux urgences pour un poignet foulé, discipline médiocre, bêtises en tout genre… Un véritable garçon quoi ! Energique et croquant la vie de façon simple mais intense.

Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Loki avait toujours été calme, brillant et discret.

Loki rougit :

-Ca ne se passe pas bien. Les autres enfants ne m'aiment pas.

Il n'aimait pas s'exposer de cette façon devant ses parents. Allaient-ils avoir honte de lui ? Est-ce qu'ils l'aimeraient moins à cause de ça ? Il avait déjà l'impression que son père préférait son frère de façon évidente.

Ses parents échangèrent un long regard muet qu'il ne put déchiffrer. Sa mère se racla la gorge :

-Je pense… Il faut que nous en discutions avec ton père.

-Ce n'est pas la peine pour l'instant.

Frigga dévisagea son mari en fronçant les sourcils alors Odin poursuivit :

-Ecoute fils, j'ai bien entendu ce que tu nous demandais. Et je sais que tu ne nous demanderais pas ça si ça n'était pas important pour toi.

Pas rassuré pour un sous, Loki hocha la tête lentement et Odin reprit :

-Tu vois mon garçon, tu es encore un enfant et si nous voulons absolument te protéger, nous pouvons te changer d'école. Cependant, en tant qu'adulte tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir et il est bon d'apprendre à résoudre ses problèmes tout seul le plus tôt possible.

La boule était de retour dans le ventre de Loki. Il tourna sa cuillère dans son assiette et le bonhomme triste s'effaça doucement. Il écouta distraitement la fin du discours de son géniteur:

-Pour le moment, je suis d'avis de ne rien changer. Cependant, il y a une réunion parents-professeurs à la fin de l'année. Je discuterai de tes difficultés avec ton instituteur et ce sera également le moment d'en reparler ensemble. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

Loki hocha lentement la tête. Cela lui ferait encore un mois à tenir. C'était mieux qu'une année scolaire. Cependant, ses maux de ventre restèrent solidement à leur place.

OOO

Régulière comme le bruit d'un métronome, la pluie de novembre trempait le jardin et la ville.

L'oreiller de Loki était humide. Les grands yeux verts étaient rouges, fixement ouverts sur les étoiles phosphorescentes collées au plafond. Le garçon déglutit et essuya son visage dans la taie.

Il jeta un regard à son réveil digital. Une heure du matin. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant, on était le week-end donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du lendemain.

Epuisé et en colère contre lui-même, il se leva pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit le battant. Le froid vif lui fit du bien. L'air sentait l'herbe humide, la pluie et la terre mouillée.

Loki tendit les mains sous les gouttes avant de les poser sur ses yeux. Cela apaisa la migraine qui était en train de germer dans son crâne.

Il cligna deux fois des paupières et observa dehors, les bras croisés sur la rambarde.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la minuscule lueur bleutée qui brillait devant le porche des voisins. Une fois de plus, il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

C'était Tony Stark.

* * *

Tony fixait la rue délavée par la pluie. Toute l'eau du monde lui avait dégringolée dessus et ses cheveux ruisselants étaient collés sur son front. Assis sur le perron, il avait froid, faim et plus que tout, il se sentait seul.

Un réverbère orangé diffusait une lumière épurée dans la rue résidentielle.

Tony sursauta quand le portail de sa maison grinça et il dut chasser les gouttes de ses yeux pour distinguer la silhouette qui s'avançait sur le petit chemin de pierre.

Loki leva en silence le parapluie au dessus de la tête de Tony.

Celui-ci le détailla. Son voisin portait un pyjama Batman sous sa robe de chambre verte. Les chaussons assortis étaient si imbibés d'eau qu'ils faisaient un bruit d'éponge humide à chaque pas. SPLOSH SPLOSH.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais-là ? Demanda Tony.

-Non. La question est : Qu'est ce que toi tu fais là ?

Comme Tony ne répondait pas, Loki continua:

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je t'ai vu dehors, grâce à ton truc qui brille.

Tony tripota son porte clef du bout des doigts. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une pokeball phosphorescente. Il marmonna :

-Ma mère a changé le code de l'alarme. Elle a oublié de me le noter. Je ne peux pas rentrer.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Mon père est à son labo, il ne rentrera pas avant la semaine prochaine. Ma mère est sortie, elle reviendra sans doute demain, à moitié ivre. Elle a aussi du oublier que Jarvis avait prit son week-end.

-Tu es coincé dehors jusqu'à demain alors ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux venir à la maison ?

Tony observa soigneusement Loki. Le parapluie était trop petit pour deux et les longues mèches noires de son voisin commençaient à se coller à son visage sous l'averse. Son pyjama serait bientôt trempé lui aussi.

Il remarqua les yeux rouges sans vraiment les voir, de cette façon subtile qu'ont les enfants de sentir la détresse sans vraiment la définir.

-OK.

Il suivit docilement son voisin jusque dans sa maison.

-Attends dans la cuisine, je vais te chercher un truc pour te sécher.

Loki décida de jouer qu'il était Frigga.

Il alla chercher deux pyjamas propres et des serviettes de bains puis redescendit à pas de loup dans la cuisine où Tony l'attendait dans une petite mare d'eau.

Loki le laissa se changer pendant qu'il lui préparait un chocolat chaud. Il prit le cacao, puis, se souvenant que sa mère faisait la même chose quand il était malade, il cassa un carré de chocolat dans la tasse.

Il dut grimper sur une chaise pour atteindre le micro-onde. Heureusement, la cuisine était loin des chambres et ils ne dérangèrent personne.

Il accompagna la boisson d'un paquet de choco BN.

Tony se mit à boire le chocolat à petites gorgées. Des gouttes de pluie gouttaient de ses cheveux dans la tasse alors Loki récupéra la serviette et entreprit de lui sécher la tête comme sa mère le ferait.

-Pourquoi tu es sympa avec moi ? demanda Tony, la lèvre supérieur recouverte de chocolat.

-Pourquoi tu ne te moques plus de moi avec les autres ? Riposta Loki du tac-au-tac en posant la serviette sur la table.

Tony se renfrogna :

-Ils t'ont rendu faible. Ca ne m'amuse pas. Tu étais mon super rival et maintenant tu es juste le souffre-douleur de tout le monde. C'est pourri.

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté avec curiosité :

-Ton super-rival ?

-Ouais, j'aimais bien t'affronter. C'était fun. Tu étais bien parce que c'était difficile de savoir lequel de nous deux était le plus cool.

Les joues de Loki rosirent vaguement :

-Oh…

Tony se renfrogna, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

-On devrait aller se coucher, murmura Loki.

-Ouais…

Loki enfila un pyjama sec à son tour et ils montèrent à pas de loup jusque dans sa chambre. Tony observa avec une admiration non feinte le mobile en forme de système solaire qui pendait au plafond de Loki.

-Ouah, quelle chance ! Tu as pleins de playmobiles ! Je préfère les légos et les kenex pour pouvoir inventer des trucs mais... Oh! Ta collection de billes est bien aussi !

Il observa de près le sac remplit de petites sphères multicolores. Cinq gros calots se distinguaient particulièrement. Les yeux de Tony se mirent à luire de convoitise.

-Tu viens te coucher ? demanda Loki.

Avec regret, Tony se glissa sous la couette à côté de son voisin. Leurs cheveux humides se mélangèrent sur l'unique oreiller.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, seul restait la petite lumière du porte-clefs de Tony et celles des étoiles en plastiques au plafond. Loki l'effleura du bout des doigts.

-J'aime bien ce truc. Ca fait comme si tu étais tombé du ciel.

-Je te le donne si tu veux.

-Non ! S'écria Loki. Si tu me le donnes tu vas mourir !

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers son voisin :

-Hein! Pourquoi ?!

-Depuis que tu as été attrapé et torturé par des terroristes, tu as besoin de cette pile magique pour faire battre ton cœur. Sinon, il s'arrêtera de battre et tu mourras. Tu ne dois jamais l'enlever !

-Wow ! dit Tony. Il s'en passe des choses dans ta tête.

Il laissa passer cinq minutes avant de murmurer:

-Dis Loki, pourquoi tu racontes toujours des bobards ?

-Ce ne sont pas des bobards. C'est juste un jeu. On raconte des choses plus cools que la réalité et après on vit des aventures.

Tony cligna des yeux :

-Ca a l'air bien.

Il roula sur le flanc pour se retrouver face à Loki. Sa main trouva la sphère bleutée qui pendouillait au bout du cordon sur sa poitrine :

-Alors ça… Ce truc me permet de rester en vie ?

Loki se mit sur le flanc lui aussi. Il observa la lueur avec un grand sérieux :

-Ouais. Tu as été capturé parce que tu fabriquais des armes ultra-secrètes pour le gouvernement. Mais tu as réussis à t'enfuir grâce à ce cœur de platinium.

-Maintenant je recherche la vengeance.

-Parce qu'ils ont tués ta femme et ta fille.

-Non je suis seul pour le moment. Je n'ai pas d'amis, tout comme toi.

-Ta gueule. Tu vas faire quoi pour te venger?

Tony sourit et le «cœur de platinium » se refléta sur ses dents et dans ses yeux.

-Je pourrais devenir un super héros.

-Comme Batman ?

Tony remarqua que le nouveau pyjama de Loki était aussi orné de chauve-souris.

-Ouais. Exactement comme Batman.

-Tu auras des super pouvoirs ?

-Je serai super-sexy.

Loki éclata de rire :

-Ce n'est pas un pouvoir et c'est nul !

-Wow, bon je pourrais balancer des missiles aussi. Et des lasers.

-C'est mieux, approuva son compagnon de lit en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-T'endors pas, on ne sait toujours pas qui m'a enlevé !

Loki s'enroula dans la couverture et ferma les yeux :

-Mais c'est moi, abruti. Je suis ton rival, tu te souviens ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-On verra demain.

-Zut…

Un silence confortable s'installa. Loki se roula contre Tony et leurs pieds se rencontrèrent.

-Eh, Loki ?

-Quoi ? répondit le garçon d'un ton grincheux et endormi.

-Tu fais pas pipi hein ?

-Ta gueule. Dors.

Tony se roula contre son voisin en quête de chaleur. Leurs pieds entremêlés étaient encore glacés.

C'est roulés en boule comme deux chatons que Frigga les trouva le lendemain matin, la goutte au nez avec trente-huit de fièvre.

* * *

Quand le lundi arriva, il faisait gris mais il ne pleuvait pas. Pendant la récréation, Loki s'installa sur un banc près du grillage. Il n'avait pas prit de livres, l'épisode avec Matilda l'avait suffisament marqué comme ça.

Clint passa à côté de lui avec Natasha et fit une horrible grimace :

-Beeerk ! Regarde Nat, ce banc à l'air humide, tu crois qu'il s'est encore lâché ?

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Tony arriva derrière eux en leur attrapant les épaules :

-Clint, mon vieux, tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça !

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Natasha d'un air perplexe.

Tony éternua à pleine bouche, se moucha, puis murmura d'un ton de conspirateur :

-Ce type est un redoutable terroriste ! Si tu n'y fais pas gaffe, il va te capturer et te torturer jusqu'à la mort. Sauf si tu es un super-héros comme moi.

Et sans attendre de réponse des deux compères éberlués, il s'approcha de Loki :

-Eh mec !

-Quoi ?

-Demain sans faute. Ramène tes billes. On s'affrontera sur le ring des vrais héros. Ce sera un combat des forces du bien contre celles du mal.

Un petit sourire suffisant se glissa sur les lèvres de Loki :

-Vraiment ?

-Comme je te le dis.

-Alors je serai là.

-Bien sûr. Tu ne fuirais jamais un de nos affrontements Dark Maulki (1).

Loki roula des yeux. C'est comme s'il était un jeu de quille en version ténébreuse.

-Ton nez coule.

-Le tien aussi.

Ils se mouchèrent alternativement dans le kleenex de Loki et ce fut comme un pacte de sang mais en plus dégouttant.

Avec un signe de la main et un air stupidement content, Tony rejoignit ses amis.

Malgré tout ses efforts, Loki ne put se départir de son sourire.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Le livre de Loki est Matilda de Roald Dahl. Livre culte de mon enfance (et j'espère de la votre, parce qu'il le vaut bien, comme tous les romans de Roald Dahl).**

 **Le Molki est un jeu de quille scandinave.**

 **Et ce chapitre est terminé !**

 **Pour ceux qui penseraient que les amis de Thor sont plus méchants que dans les films, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'enfants et que les enfants peuvent être de véritables enfoirés et devenir malgré tout des adultes honorables. J'avais besoin de CM2 terrifiants !**

 **On verra plus le reste des Avengers au prochain chapitre, surtout Nat et Clint que j'aime beaucoup !**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt je l'espère ! Merci encore pour vos messages !**


	5. Décembre

**Disclaimer :** **Tout cela ne m'appartiens toujours pas, snif …**

 **Couple :** **Ironfrost**

 **Genre : ****Humour, romance**

 **Note :** **Salutation à vous, bande de lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! J'en profite pour vous remercier pour votre assiduité et pour vos messages, même ceux qui parlent de canard et me laissent à mi-chemin entre le fou-rire et la perplexité !**

 **Un merci spécial pour les revewers avec qui j'ai un peu échangé sur nos analyses, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi !**

 **Mon histoire poursuit son petit bonhomme de chemin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Décembre ou L' Alzheimer du père Noël**

* * *

Steve Rogers contempla ses doigts enduits de paillettes dorées avec une secrète satisfaction.

La période de Noël avait toujours provoqué chez lui un grand élan de joie et de fierté patriotique.

Malgré le froid, les gens étaient heureux et il y avait des lumières partout et l'air sentait bon la cannelle et le vin chaud.

La famille de Steve n'était pas très riche et il était l'aîné de trois petites sœurs. Malgré la situation un peu difficile, Steve savait que pour Noël, leurs parents se serreraient la ceinture pour leur offrir une fête merveilleuse.

Tant pis s'ils n'avaient pas de cadeaux, le repas serait magistral et ils iraient à la messe tous ensemble pour écouter les cantiques. Chaque année, la chorale de Noël faisait pleurer Steve.

Mais avant que les vacances ne commencent, il aurait déjà un avant-goût des festivités à la fête du travail de son père. Ce soir.

Le paternel de Steve travaillait dans l'entreprise de Howard Stark, le père de Tony. La fête en elle-même n'aurait rien de folichon, mais l'année dernière, Steve avait été séduit par l'immense sapin et le saladier de papillotes aux pâtes de fruits.

Il n'avait jamais vu Tony à cette fête. Pourtant, son père était l'inventeur génial à la tête de l'entreprise. Steve se souvenait même d'avoir prit une photo sur les genoux d'un Howard éméché abordant un bonnet de Père Noël.

D'ailleurs plus il y repensait, plus il réalisait que c'était après lui avoir montré cette photo que Tony l'avait définitivement pris en grippe.

En parlant de Tony, celui-ci était en train de se battre férocement contre la sphère de polystyrène qu'il était sensé avoir transformé en boule de Noël.

-Pepper! Geignit-il, tu ne veux pas m'aider à faire ce truc débile? Pour le moment, j'ai juste réussi à coller mon index et mon majeur ensemble.

La boule de Noël bleue et blanche de Pepper Potts était parfaite. « Tout comme Pepper ! » Pensa Tony avec un air niaiseux qui aurait fait vomir Loki.

La rouquine se retourna vers lui avec un grand regard innocent:

-Pourquoi pas. Uniquement si tu me donnes ton goûter.

-Pepper! S'indigna Jane. C'est horrible!

-ah bon. Pourquoi?

-Tony devrait faire lui-même son travail. Tu es toujours en train de l'aider, c'est à peine s'il sait faire ses lacets tout seul.

-C'est tout à fait calculé, ma chère Jane. Un jour, il sera si dépendant qu'il me nommera à sa place à la tête de l'entreprise de son père et je deviendrai riche!

Steve la fixa d'un air profondément dépité:

-Et moi qui croyait que tu étais la fille la plus gentille de la classe...

-La gentillesse et l'ambition sont des choses très différentes, Steve. Bon alors, ça vient ce goûter?

Mais Tony n'écoutait plus. A moitié retourné, il rigolait silencieusement en observant Loki tirer la langue avec concentration en posant la dernière pointe de colle sur une boule de Noël noire, or et verte du plus bel effet. Ses joues étaient constellées de paillettes vertes, comme des tâches de rousseurs bizarres.

-Je crois qu'on l'a perdu Pep's.

De son côté, Bruce modelait maladroitement une espèce de boule verte de papier mâché. Le résultat était plutôt désastreux. Il soupira lourdement. Les travaux manuels n'étaient pas vraiment son fort, sauf quand il s'agissait de faire de nouvelles créations en lego accompagné de Tony.

Il observa la création de Loki jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le remarque.

-C'est bien ce que tu fais. Tu es super doué pour fabriquer des trucs avec tes mains en fait, murmura Bruce avec gentillesse.

Loki ne répondit pas. Sa bouche se pinça doucement et il retourna à son travail comme si son voisin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. La rancune était tenace, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on vous rappelait trois fois par jour que vous n'étiez qu'un pisseux.

Un sourire mélancolique se glissa sur les lèvres de Bruce alors qu'il malaxait sans conviction sa boule de noël pour lui donner une forme plus ronde. Même si Tony s'en défendait, quelque chose avait changé entre lui et le nouveau. Il lui parlait volontiers quand Bruce et les autres n'étaient pas là. Il les avaient même abandonnés plusieurs fois de suite à la récré pour jouer avec Loki. Tony avaient une fascination folle pour ses cinq plus belles billes: Cinq Calots aux couleurs vives et irisées. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu en obtenir un seul.

Cette nouvelle relation rendait très perplexe Natasha et Clint et elle intriguait Bruce bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait. Tony était moins chiant ses derniers temps, il se demanda vaguement si Loki en était responsable.

Mr Coulson frappa dans ses mains :

-Très bien les enfants ! Je vois que tout le monde a quasiment terminé, c'est le moment de venir accrocher votre boule de Noël sur l'arbre.

Le sapin de l'école ressemblait toujours à la même chose : C'était un arbre nu, efflanqué et tordu sur lequel pendouillaient déjà quelques guirlandes élimées.

Cela déprima Steve au-delà de tout. C'était comme la dinde bizarre qu'on leur avait servis au repas spécial de la cantine : une sorte de trou noir qui aspirait toute la magie du moment.

-Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez retourner à votre place et ranger vos affaires ! Et sur ce, je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances de Noël !

* * *

D'autant qu'ils s'en souviennent, Natasha et Clint avaient toujours habité dans le même immeuble, à un étage d'intervalle. Il n'existait pas de temps où Natasha ne s'accroupissait pas sur le balcon pour laisser pendre ses jambes dans le vide et où Clint ne lui tirait pas du pop-corn dans les mollets à l'aide de sa fronde pour lui faire signe de le retrouver dans le hall.

Clint Barton vivait seul avec son père. Sa mère s'était barrée 48h après sa naissance pour retourner chez sa mère. Clint ne l'avait jamais revue. Son père était gentil mais faible, dépressif et alcoolique. Il était rare qu'il garde un travail plus que quelques mois.

Parfois, pour garnir leurs assiettes, Clint empruntait son vélo à l'un des jeunes du quartier et allait faire un tour d'un côté plus campagnard. Il avait le chic pour tuer une poule avec sa fronde. On ne l'avait jamais pincé.

Deux fois, il en avait ramené aussi pour la famille de Natasha.

-Je devrais me tailler un arc, avait-il dit à cette occasion.

Ça lui trottait toujours dans la tête.

Natasha Romanoff était la deuxième enfant d'une fratrie de sept. Sa mère et son père baragouinaient un anglais mêlé de russe qui devenait simplement du russe quand la porte de l'appartement était fermée.

Natasha avait appris très jeune à s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs. Elle savait cuisiner, faire les courses, et compter la monnaie. Le vendredi, elle traversait toute la cité à pied pour transporter des sachets de coke du grand Lucas dans son cartable. En échange, la sœur de Lucas la laissait venir gratuitement à ses cours de gym et de danse sportive.

Dans le fond, Natasha et Clint étaient comme deux chats à moitié sauvages qui suivaient la même route caillouteuse.

Et c'était justement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, juste là, perché dans un arbre à la sortie de l'école.

Accroupi sur une branche basse, Clint murmura:

-Veuve noire! Vous m'entendez?

Natasha, accrochée par les jambes à la même branche et la tête en bas répondit:

-Affirmatif agent Oeil-de-faucon! Les cibles sont en plein dans ma ligne de mire!

Elle rapprocha ses mains de ses yeux afin d'imiter une fausse paire de jumelles par lesquelles elle observait résolument Tony et Loki en train de s'éloigner côte à côte pour retourner chez eux.

-Ils vont nous échapper! Vite!

Natasha se laissa tomber avec légèreté sur le trottoir après avoir fait une roulade en l'air. Clint descendit avec plus de mal et s'écorcha les mains sur le tronc :

-J'ai froid Nat', geignit-il. On ne devrait pas rentrer plutôt?

-Pas question, il y a quelque chose de louche derrière toute cette histoire et il faut démêler tout ça. Ce sont des espions et ils mijotent quelque chose. Pour le bien du monde, nous devons réussir cette mission.

-Bordel ! C'est vrai ! J'oublie mon devoir.

Soudainement plus enthousiaste, Clint s'engagea derrière Natasha qui s'était plaquée au mur pour donner un aspect plus dramatique à la scène. Ils longèrent toute une rue en se cachant de porches en porches pour que Loki et Tony ne les voient pas. Puis une fois arrivée devant un passage piéton, la petite fille arrêta son ami :

-Attention, il va falloir traverser cette rivière infestée de crocodiles ! Je vais lancer une corde jusqu'à l'autre rive !

Elle fit le geste de lancer une corde avant de faire l'arbre droit et traverser le passage piéton en marchant sur les mains.

Clint sortit son lance-pierre et bombarda le passage piéton de gravillons :

-Je préfère d'abord tuer tous les crocodiles !

Puis il rejoignit Natasha en bondissant d'une bande blanche à l'autre :

-Vite on va les perdre !

Les deux garçons étaient déjà arrivés dans leur quartier résidentiel chic quand les espions les rattrapèrent. Natasha faillit même griller leur couverture en surgissant dans la rue avec trop d'enthousiasme.

Clint l'étouffa à moitié en l'attrapant par le col avant de le tirer dans le local des poubelles. Le garçon fronça les sourcils :

-Veuve Noire, ces égouts sentent le vomi et les chaussettes moisies.

-Mon nez souffre aussi, agent Œil-de-faucon, mais c'est le seul moyen d'arriver jusqu'à la base de nos ennemis sans nous faire repérer. Nous devons le faire pour l'honneur de notre pays.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte pour zieuter entre les lattes de bois.

Tony était assis sur le trottoir, juste devant sa maison –c'est ce qui avait faillit perdre Natasha-. Loki n'était plus là mais Tony avait clairement l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-Ils sont en alerte ! murmura Clint. Cette vigie là-bas pourrait abattre une fourmi à plus de mille mètres !

-Et même cent-mille mètres! Suggéra Natasha pour le plaisir de la surenchère.

Loki finit par ressortir de sa maison. Il tenait deux petites brioches garnies de chocolat et il en tendit une à Tony. Dans le local-poubelle, deux ventres gargouillèrent longuement.

-Un pot-de-vin, dit Clint.

Dans l'autre main de Loki se trouvait un sac de billes et les deux garçons se mirent aussitôt à jouer sur le bord du trottoir.

-Nous arrivons au bon moment, Veuve Noire, ils sont en train d'étudier scrupuleusement leur plan d'attaque. Profitons-en pour glaner des informations essentielles ! Est-ce que vous entendez quelque chose ?

-Absolument, Dit Natasha qui n'entendait rien du tout.

Elle colla son oreille au bois et ce qui n'apporta rien de plus. Contrariée, elle se résolut à inventer :

-Ils ont découvert une nouvelle arme ! D'une puissance destructrice inégalable ! Avec ça, ils vont pouvoir régner sur le cosmos !

-Nous ne les laisserons pas faire ! C'est hors de question !

-Regardez œil-de-faucon ! Ils ont sorti une pierre rouge et énorme ! Ce doit être cette nouvelle arme dont nous venons d'apprendre l'existence !

-Je crois que j'en ai entendue parler ! Il s'agit d'une légende très très ancienne ! Les Inuits, les péruviens et les habitants de l'île de Pâques connaissent bien cette histoire. Durant ses voyages, ma grand-mère a écouté ces histoires et elle me les a racontés. Il s'agit d'un calot de l'infini !

-Un glaviot de l'infini ? Interrogea Natasha d'un air déconcerté.

-Ca-lot ! Une grosse bille, nouille !

Pour toute réponse, Natasha lui fit une clé de bras.

* * *

25 décembre au matin.

Le paquet-cadeau était parfait.

C'est souvent ça avec les paquets-cadeau : Le papier est charmant, le nœud rebondi et tout le plaisir est dans le mystère. Le cadeau en lui-même est un paradoxe de Schrodinger. Tant que le papier est en place, tout est encore possible et le chat est à la fois vivant et mort.

Yeux brillants de convoitise et pyjama froissé.

Odeur de cannelle, de chocolat chaud, d'œufs brouillés et saucisses grésillantes dans une poêle.

Agenouillé sous le sapin, Loki tient son paquet et hésite à l'ouvrir. Il savoure le plaisir de ne pas savoir encore.

Mais déjà des pas précipités résonnent dans l'escalier et un Thor échevelé jaillit pieds nus sous le regard amusé de Frigga.

-CAAAAAADEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Hurle-t-il en découvrant le paquet à son nom placé sous le sapin.

Il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour déchirer le papier à pleines mains pour en sortir en vainqueur une magnifique maquette de bateau.

Loki le regarde faire en souriant.

Il y avait quelque chose de beau et de touchant dans la spontanéité de son frère. Il avait vécu le moment avec passion tandis que Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre ça cérébral.

Cependant, la découverte de Thor venait de briser le mystère. S'il avait reçu son bateau, alors Loki allaitt sans doute obtenir le vaisseau spatial qu'il avait commandé à son père en même temps.

Il se mit à déchirer le papier cadeau de façon anarchique, avec un certain sadisme.

Une fois le carton déballé, il y eu un silence tel que Odin finit par lever le nez de sa tasse de café. Le visage de Loki était figé et impénétrable.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Frigga.

Les yeux verts se relevèrent vers elle et le petit garçon marmonna d'une petite voix :

-Ce n'est pas le vaisseau que j'ai commandé. J'ai déjà eu celui-là l'année dernière.

Sa mère lui lança un regard navré avant de jeter un œil à Odin. Celui-ci avait l'air mal à l'aise. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il se leva et alla s'accroupir près de son fils.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, fils. On dirait bien que le père Noël était très fatigué et qu'il s'est trompé.

-Il n'y a pas de père Noël. C'est toi qui t'es trompé.

Loki avait les sourcils froncés et Thor était silencieux. Odin posa une main sur les cheveux noirs de son cadet :

-Je sais. Désolé. On ira au magasin tout les deux et on ira choisir deux autres modèles ensemble, d'accord ?

Loki pinça les lèvres tandis que son frère s'écriait :

-Moi aussi j'en veux un deuxième !

-… Hum… C'est d'accord. On ira tous les trois demain, quand les magasins seront ouverts. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Loki ?

Les yeux verts semblaient ailleurs :

-C'est bon. Faisons ça. Vous avez gardé le ticket de caisse ?

Frigga lui lança un regard contrarié :

-Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont devrait s'occuper un enfant de ton âge.

Loki haussa les épaules et alla se poster derrière la fenêtre. Dehors, d'épais flocons de neige couvraient le monde d'un épais tapis blanc. Thor se rapprocha de son frère et le prit par l'épaule :

-Tu veux qu'on fabrique ma maquette ensemble ?

-C'est gentil Thor, mais c'est ton cadeau. Je pense que je vais aller jouer dehors plutôt.

Dans le jardin d'à côté, une minuscule silhouette enveloppée dans une doudoune jaune et rouge était en train de rouler un bonhomme de neige.

L'idée d'aller passer du temps avec Tony le réconforta un peu.

Il fonça au premier étage pour faire sa toilette et Thor le suivit de près.

Frigga et Odin restèrent seuls devant la table du petit déjeuner. Ils burent leur café en silence avant que Odin ne lève les yeux sur sa femme. Il murmura :

-Il ne parle plus de changer d'école...

-Non, je crois qu'il s'est fait un ami. Ça change les choses.

Odin souffla :

-Tu as toujours l'air si parfaite et épanouie. Parfois je me demande si tout ça te rend encore malheureuse…

Frigga reposa sa tasse et laissa ses prunelles bleues fixer le vide. Un sourire vague flotta sur ses lèvres :

-Cela fait si longtemps maintenant. Huit ans.

-Je n'arrive pas à oublier…

-Il est mon fils. Notre fils.

L'homme mit sa tête entre ses mains :

-Vraiment ?

* * *

Les pieds solidement enfoncé dans ses moon boots, Loki ouvrit la porte de la maison. Pour le simple plaisir de piétiner la neige, il sauta à pieds joints sur chaque marche.

Puis il fit le tour du jardin, contournant le grand sapin pour se glisser parmi les feuilles glacées de la haie pour espionner le fils des voisins.

-Pan-pan ! Cria Loki après avoir glissé ses doigts entre les mailles du grillage.

Tony se retourna d'un bond et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur :

-Loki ! Je t'ai vu !

-Évidement banane, je viens de te tirer dessus !

-Ah merde. Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Loki roula des yeux :

-Bien sûr que non, Iron Boy ! Tu avais ton armure ! Tu ne serais pas un adversaire de ma trempe si tu n'étais pas capable de survivre à une attaque aussi enfantine.

-Haha, tu penses à tout ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

Les yeux verts se plissèrent jusqu'à n'être qu'une simple fente. Il indiqua du menton le bonhomme de neige :

-Je vois que tu as entrepris la construction d'une nouvelle armure, Iron Boy ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire car je lui ai dérobé son nez !

Et ce disant, il sortit une carotte de sa poche qu'il agita sous le nez du petit Stark qui éclata de rire :

-Ta fourberie n'a donc aucune limite ? Viens te battre avec moi si tu es un alien de l'espace ! Je te défie d'escalader le grillage pour me rejoindre !

-Ah ouais ?

Se collant au grillage, Loki finit par se faufiler en dessous .

-J'avais dit par-dessus ! Protesta Tony.

-Je préfère utiliser la ruse.

Après avoir émergé dans le jardin des Starks, Loki s'ébroua et prit une pose de Diva :

-Après tout, je suis le méchant !

-Ouais ben méchant ou pas, tu me donnerais pas un coup de main pour finir cette armure de neige ?

Loki abandonna sa posture théâtrale et un gigantesque sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

-D'accord !

Ils se mirent à l'ouvrage avec enthousiasme, jusqu'à ce que Loki pose la touche finale en enfonçant la carotte là où le nez du bonhomme de neige devait être.

Tony semblait très satisfait, puis il se prit une boule de neige en pleine figure qui lui fit pester un nombre incalculable de jurons que les petits enfants ne devraient pas connaitre.

En réponse, il bombarda Loki qui se cacha derrière un buisson gelé :

-Ok Ok je me rends ! Je me rends !

Tony le menaça d'une dernière boule avant de lui bondir dessus pour le faire tomber dans la neige. Une fois qu'il fut bien clair qu'il avait le dessus, il se releva et tendit sa main à Loki :

-OK Viens! J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour toi.

-Hein ? C'est vrai ?!

Loki ouvrit des yeux énormes.

-Mais oui. Viens, il est dans ma chambre.

Les deux garçons coururent jusqu'à la chambre sans prendre la peine d'enlever leurs chaussures et c'est à peine s'ils entendirent Jarvis protester à propos des traces de boue dans l'entrée.

La chambre de Tony était immense.

Un grand capharnaüm remplit de robots, de constructions en légos et de maquettes bien plus complexes que celles de Loki.

-Wow, murmura le garçon en regardant une énorme navette spatiale rouge et or qui tournait sur elle-même au plafond.

Tony sourit avec fierté :

-Celle-là, c'est le mark II. Je l'ai inventé moi-même en bidouillant les plans de trois autres vaisseaux. J'ai même rajouté des diodes et des faux lasers.

-Tu es une sorte de génie alors ?

-Haha, ouais. Je ne suis pas très fort en langue et dans tous ces trucs de boules de Noël, mais je suis super doué pour inventer des trucs. Je suis souvent seul avec Jarvis ici alors il a bien fallu que je m'occupe. Ah, voilà ton cadeau !

Il lui tendit une figurine verte et bizarroïde en plastique.

Loki observa avec intérêt le dinosaure qui abordait un casque playmobile avec des cornes, un bâton de mage et des ailes de dragon légo visiblement fixée avec de la super glu.

-C'est le VéLokirapTom, dit Tony.

-Ouais, répondit Loki, visiblement ému.

-Désolé de m'être assis dessus le premier jour…

-C'est bon. Celui-ci est juste dix-mille milliard de fois plus cool.

Tony avait l'air très content et Loki en devint presque mal à l'aise.

-Moi… Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Marmonna Loki, bien qu'il n'ait rien de prévu de particulier.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une des grosses billes que Tony affectionnait tant et qu'il échouait toujours à obtenir quand ils disputaient une partie de billes. La sphère était rouge et transparente. Il la déposa dans la paume de Tony qui la plaça instinctivement devant son œil pour voir au travers !

-Super ! La couleur que je préfère !

-Je sais. Mais tu dois en prendre énormément soin, ce n'est pas une bille ordinaire. C'est la gemme du temps! Elle possède d'immenses pouvoirs !

-Vraiment ?

Loki lui lança son regard vert :

-Grâce à elle tu pourras voyager dans le temps, mais tu dois d'abord apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs par toi-même.

Il sortit une gemme verte de sa poche :

-Je suis moi-même le maître de la gemme de l'espace qui me permet de me téléporter n'importe où. Il m'a fallut 24 ans et une initiation dans un temple bouddhiste en haut d'une montagne pour maîtriser son pouvoir.

-Oh... dit Tony, tu crois qu'il va falloir autant de temps pour pouvoir voyager dans le temps?

-Mais non, je t'aiderai et tu apprendras en un temps record, crois-moi !

Tony observa sa bille, les yeux brillants d'excitation, puis il regarda Loki à nouveau :

-Tu me montres comment tu te téléportes ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Loki saisit sa pierre verte à pleine main et la leva vers le ciel en faisant des tas d'onomatopées épiques. Puis il tourna très vite sur lui-même, cacha sa tête dans sa propre veste et couru se cacher derrière le lit de Tony. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Haha, c'est nul. Refais-le !

Cette fois, toujours la tête dans son blouson Loki émergea en bondissant de derrière le lit et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre de Tony pour sortir dans le couloir. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, il rentra en plein dans une silhouette qui allait entrer.

Il y eu quelques secondes de battements, le temps que la tête de Loki émerge doucement de sa doudoune pour se retrouver face à un petit garçon que Jarvis accompagnait.

-Salut Bruce ! Dit Tony, l'air enjoué.

-Salut, répondit Bruce, les yeux résolument braqués sur Loki qui fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés.

Il y eu un nouveau silence et Loki dit :

-OK, je vais rentrer.

Tony s'interposa :

-Quoi ? Pas avant d'avoir montré à Bruce la puissance de ta téléportation !

Loki se raidit. Bruce lui lança un regard intéressé et entra dans la chambre en enlevant sa veste :

-Wow, tu sais faire ça ?

Derrière la porte, Jarvis referma lentement la porte avec un léger sourire. Une demi-heure plus tard, la chambre de Tony résonnait de rires.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Voilàààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà ! Ce chapitre est terminé ! C'est un chapitre plutôt doux même si je commence à planter des graines de sujets plus sérieux.**

 **J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis !**


	6. Janvier

**Disclaimer:** **Tout ce fatra de personnages bizarres appartient à Marvel**

 **Notes:**

 **Coucou,**

 **Alors aujourd'hui je me sens d'humeur bavarde alors je vais un peu m'étaler avant de publier mon chapitre. J'ai une confession à vous faire. Genre, juste de vous à moi, comme un secret entre nous...**

 **Et bien en fait, je crois que les Avengers et tous les films Marvels, et bien je n'aime pas trop ça.**

…

 **Non. Sincèrement.**

 **Ce sont des films à gros budgets avec un travail énorme fait sur la plastique mais avec des scénarios pondus par des enfants de cinq ans qui son truffés d'incohérences (Non, mais Thor 2? Franchement? Je peut écrire une thèse sur tout ce qui ne va pas dans Thor 2. Et bordel, Loki dans avengers? Pourquoi il fait tout ça? Il y a des raisons si on cherche mais rien n'est vraiment expliqué. La seule explication pouvant venir de Thanos, sauf que si on ne connait pas les comics, on ne sait toujours pas qui c'est.).**

 **Les personnages sont sous-exploités à mort, je ne dirai rien à propos du féminisme, je ne dirai rien non plus sur cette espèce de psychose post onze septembre qui fait marcher la machine à super héros gentils ET Américain avec tous les clichés qui vont avec (Même si je remercie Captain America 2 qui a commencé avec une scène mettant en scène des terroristes français. Quoi? Pas Russe ni Arabe, que se passe-t-il? C'était la seule chose bien dans CA 2 à part Bucky. Ca valait le coup de le nommer.)**

 **Ah oui, je ne parlerai pas non plus de ces scènes de destruction massive où l'on ne voit jamais un seul mort civile. Oulah attention, il nous faut de l'épique, mais si on sort du divertissement et qu'on parle de choses terribles, on va perdre du public.**

 **Bref, je suis critique et vous allez vous dire:**

 **Bon OK, elle n'aime pas Avengers, mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi elle écrit dessus et pourquoi elle prend de la place?**

 **La raison est d'abord que si je n'aime pas ces films, j'en adore les personnages. Franchement, je suis tellement amoureuse de la tête perdue de Loki quand Odin lui balance son adoption, la Bromance de Clint et Tasha, Tony dans son entièreté (et avec AC/DCen fond) et Loki bis dans son entièreté, et puis Bruce qui est « toujours en colère ». Et enfin Cap' avec qui je me suis réconcilié en voyant CA1 qui est à mon sens le meilleur film de la série sur un plan strictement cinématographique.**

 **Mais j'ai une autre grosse raison d'aimer quand même un peu Avengers.**

 **A cause du fandom purée.**

 **Parce que les fans complètent par leurs écrits les noms-dits scénaristiques, pour les milliers de dessins tristes, beaux ou bidonnants. Pour les blagues sur la cape-rideau de Thor et sur Loki la Diva. Pour l'émulation sur les plateformes. Pour toute la communauté qui rend ces personnages vivants, que ça soit par ses écrivains, ces dessinateurs, ces youtubers, ou ses lecteurs...**

 **Bref, si vous avez lu jusque là, je vous dit MERCI. Merci de lire, d'écrire, de participer. Merci d'être des petites ou des grosses pierres dans l'édifice de ce fandom qui en vaut la peine.**

 **Merci mille fois de commenter. Merci tout autant de sourire de temps en temps en me lisant et de me redonner le sourire aussi. Merci à vous de contribuer à donner à tous ces persos les destins qu'ils méritent...**

 **Je vous aime vachement plus que les films Avengers.**

 **Et sur ce...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Janvier ou la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

* * *

L'autocar avançait en toussotant le long des flancs de la montagne enneigée. La tête contre la vitre, Loki somnolait doucement au bruit des hoquets étranglés de Tony, installé sur le siège devant le sien.

On pouvait dire que le voyage scolaire commençait bien. Dès que l'autocar avait amorcé son premier virage serré, Tony était devenu vert puis bleu avant de régurgiter intégralement le paquet de dinosaurus qu'il avait grignoté inconsidérément pendant la première demi-heure.

Loki s'en fichait. Ou du moins il essayait parce qu'il était un peu en colère contre Tony qui s'était assis à côté de Bruce alors que lui-même était tout seul sur sa banquette. Le regard buté, il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles tandis que son walkman rembobinait toutes les chansons d' Aqua qu'il avait enregistré dessus.

Après tout, Bruce était le meilleur ami de Tony tandis que Loki n'était que son rival. Cette idée acheva d'assombrir son humeur et c'est avec une secrète satisfaction qu'il observa dans la vitre un Tony au regard vitreux cramponné à son sac plastique.

En observant autour de lui, Loki réalisa que Natasha et Clint n'avait pas l'air très sereins non plus. Ils n'étaient sans doute jamais allés au ski et la perspective de cette semaine aux sports d'hiver devait être tout à fait terrifiante pour eux qui répugnaient tant au ridicule.

Bruce se retourna vers le fond du bus et eut une hésitation. Loki lui demanda :

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Je voudrais aller aux toilettes, mais ça signifie se rapprocher dangereusement du fond.

Les dernières rangées de fauteuils du véhicule étaient remplies de terribles CM2. Sif et Fandral avaient prit possession de la très convoitée rangée du fond, ce qui faisait d'eux les rois du bus.

-Tu devrais attendre qu'on soit arrivé, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Sa relation avec Bruce s'était considérablement améliorée depuis cet après-midi chez Tony à Noël. Sans dire qu'ils étaient amis, ils avaient une relation plus sereine, même s'il y avait un petit quelque chose que Loki n'arrivait toujours pas à piffer avec Bruce.

-Tu te mettras avec nous, dans la chambre ? Demanda Bruce à voix-basse, toujours retourné sur son siège.

-Pourquoi pas...

-Tu écoutes quoi sur ton walkman ?

-Aqua. I'm a barbie girl. Une chanson idéale pour Thor.

-Oh cool, je peux venir avec toi ? J'en peux plus de Tony, il est trop dégeu.

-Je t'entends Bruce, gémit Tony avec une voix semi-comateuse.

Cela fit rire Loki qui tendit son écouteur à Bruce.

Et cinq minutes plus tard, Bruce chantait en prenant une voix basse :

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Et Loki répondit rêveusement en balançant la tête:

-Ah. Ah. Ah Yeah…

* * *

La chambre était très simple. Composée de trois lits et d'un tableau de mauvais gout posé sur du crépis blanc, elle parut cependant tout à fait convenable aux trois garçons. Loki posa son sac à dos sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre.

L'extérieur donnait sur la station de ski et une neige floconneuse tombait tranquillement du ciel. Il était ici avec des amis. L'idée lui parut très drôle, presque grotesque.

Des amis.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Clint très en forme qui lança à la cantonade :

-Hé, j'ai pas le droit de dormir avec Tasha alors vous m'acceptez dans votre chambre les m…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il se figea en découvrant Loki. Tout en faisant une moue dégoutée, il marmonna :

-Ah mais non, vous avez déjà le pisseux, je vais aller demander à Steve et Thor à côté.

Et tout aussi vite qu'il était venu, il leur claqua la porte au nez.

-Wow, dit Tony tandis que Loki plissait la bouche de façon glaciale.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Bruce.

S'il y avait quelque chose que Loki détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était bien la pitié. Il marmonna d'un ton polaire :

-Aucun problème.

Pour passer à autre chose, il saisit sa trousse de toilette et se rendit dans la petite salle de bain attenante. La trousse avait été admirablement rangée par les soins de Frigga. Rageusement, Loki la retourna et écouta tout les ustensiles tomber sur la porcelaine dans un bruit cacophonique. Cela le rendit très satisfait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit dans le miroir que Tony l'observait par la porte entrouverte. Loki se saisit de sa brosse à dent et la brandit avec fougue vers le garçon.

-Tu m'espionnes, Iron Boy ?! Est-ce bien à la hauteur de ta réputation de défendeur du bien ?

-Il faut bien que je te surveille pour savoir quels sont tes sombres desseins Dark Molki !

-Et bien dans ce cas, en garde! Je te défie dans un combat singulier !

Tony cligna deux fois des yeux :

-Oh. Ok. Attends juste deux secondes, deux secondes hein ?

Il courut dans l'autre sens et Loki devina qu'il était allé chercher sa brosse à dent afin de riposter comme il se doit. On entendit un grand bruit ponctué d'un «Oh putain de flute » de la part de Tony. Puis ce fut un « Tony ! Langage ! »Hurlé par Steve de l'autre côté du mur. Puis de nouveau Tony :

-Bruce, j'ai oublié ma brosse à dent, prête moi la tienne !

-Heuheuh, d'accord, mais interdiction de la mettre dans ta bouche.

-Pas de soucis mon pote. Pour rien au monde je ne veux partager ta salive.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tony était de retour dans la salle de bain, opposant à la brosse à dent singe à ventouse de Loki celle de Bruce, qui changeait de couleur quand on s'était bien brossé les dents cinq minutes.

La bataille fut épique et il en résultat un verre à dent projeté sur le mur et une attaque sournoise de Loki qui utilisa la douchette pour en finir avec un Tony haletant qui rendit les armes dès que son tee-shirt fut menacé d'être trempé.

Ils auraient pu en finir là avec les brosses à dents mais Tony insista pour faire une session publicitaire. Il aurait d'ailleurs été facile de faire une pub pour le dentifrice, mais comme le garçon n'avait pas le droit de mettre celle de Bruce dans sa bouche alors ils se rabattirent sur le rasage. Après s'être copieusement enduit le visage de dentifrice, ils mimèrent le mouvement du rasoir en utilisant les brosses à dents.

-Avec les rasoirs Brutos, votre peau est aussi douce qu'un petit bébé ! Marmonna Tony d'une voix mielleuse.

-Grâce à ses cent-trente-sept lames et sa tête pivotante, attention de ne pas vous décapiter par erreur! Répliqua Loki, beaucoup moins glamour.

Ils hurlèrent de rire pendant que Tony étalait précautionneusement du dentifrice sur son nez et son front. Finalement, trouvant le silence de Bruce étonnant, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

Le garçon était assis sur son lit, les yeux figés sur un minuscule boitier rond.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? Marmonna Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il s'occupe de Hulk, son double maléfique.

Loki lança à Tony un regard perplexe alors celui-ci se fit plus explicite :

-C'est son tamagotchi. On en avait tous un l'année dernière mais tous les autres sont morts sauf le sien. Bruce perd un temps inimaginable à nettoyer son caca et à le nourrir avec amour. On peut considérer ça comme un peu pathologique si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler aux autorités compétentes ?

-Je vous entends ! Protesta Bruce avant de lever la tête. Wow Tony ! Quand j'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de mettre ma brosse à dent dans ta bouche, ça ne voulais pas dire que tu avais le droit de te frotter le visage avec.

-Ah ?

Bruce roula des yeux :

-Vous devriez vous débarbouiller tous les deux. On a rendez vous au réfectoire dans un quart d'heure.

Tony et Loki filèrent à la salle de bain pour laver leur visage.

-Hum… Cher ami, vous embaumez la menthe fraiche par tous les pores !

-Haha, toi pareil !

Ils ressortirent tranquillement tandis que Loki faisait des gargarismes en se baladant avec son verre d'eau.

Bruce enfila sa polaire et fit un signe du pouce vers la porte :

-Allons voir si Clint et Steve sont prêts.

L'idée renfrogna Loki et Bruce fit une grimace désolée. Steve et Clint faisait parti du groupe et il n'était pas question de laisser qui que ce soit de côté.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre voisine, bien que Loki traine les pieds.

Thor, Steve et Clint étaient en train de faire la sieste et la chambre résonnait de légers ronflements. La chambre n'était pas exactement comme la leur, étant composée de lits superposés.

Loki continuait à faire ses bruits de bouche quand il aperçu la main de Clint qui se balançait doucement dans le vide depuis son lit en hauteur.

L'idée lui vint tout naturellement.

Tendant le bras, il plongea la main du garçon dans son verre d'eau.

Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'un Thor ensommeillé n'ouvre les paupières et ne demande d'une voix pâteuse :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais mon frère ?

Loki retira le verre d'eau. Steve émergea doucement lui aussi et à l'étage, Clint se retourna.

-Et bien…

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre car à ce moment là, Clint se réveilla et poussa un grand cri d'horreur qui les fit tous sursauter en même temps.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mec ?

Loki baissa les yeux d'un air innocent :

-Oh, je pense juste qu'il vient de faire dans sa culotte…

* * *

Un vent glacé s'infiltra dans la capuche de Tony et il frissonna :

-Brrrr ! Fait pas chaud hein ?

Bruce acquiesça en nouant plus soigneusement son écharpe autour de son cou. De l'autre côté, Loki répondit :

-Ah bon, je n'ai pas du tout froid.

Il avait l'air sincère bien que son visage soit presque bleu et ses yeux rougis par le vent.

-Je suis glacé ! gémit Tony.

Ils étaient accrochés tout les trois sur un télésiège, skis aux pieds et avec une merveilleuse vue sur la montagne enneigée. La vue donnait le vertige à Tony et se plaindre lui permettait de se changer les idées, mais Bruce y coupa court en interpellant Loki :

-Au fait, à propos de tout à l'heure… Ce que tu as fait…

Loki ne le laissa pas finir :

\- Il le méritait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi.

Après « l'accident » de Clint, personne n'avait rien dit. Le reste du groupe battant prudemment en retraite pendant que Clint se changeait. Même au réfectoire, personne n'y avait fait d'allusion bien que l'ambiance ai été extrêmement étrange. Tony gloussa en repensant au regard fuyant de Clint et à l'air furibond de Natasha qui saisissait bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Mais le point positif de cette histoire était que Clint n'avait fait aucune remarque sur le fait que Loki soit assis à leur table. Il n'avait pas du réaliser ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

Loki n'avait pas douté une seconde que Bruce et Tony allaient remarquer son geste; mais voilà, dans l'impulsion de la vengeance, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

-Certes, répondit Bruce. Mais Clint est notre ami. Est-ce que tu réalises que nous sommes tous les trois dans une position délicate? Devons nous l'avertir de ce que tu as fait ou non ?

-Ce serait plus simple de ne rien dire, sourit Tony. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde.

Loki se retourna à moitié.

Sur le télésiège se trouvant juste derrière eux se trouvaient Natasha, Clint Thor et Steve. Les sourcils froncés, Clint le fixait fort. Il tenait un petit objet très colorés dans la main et avec la neige, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Il haussa les épaules. A cause du froid, son nez était en train de couler et encore à cause du froid, sa morve avait gelé au bout de son nez. C'était extrêmement désagréable.

Les trois enfants arrivaient en haut de la montée alors ils se préparèrent à lever la barre de fer, très inquiets à l'idée de rester bloqué et de redescendre directement.

Ils glissèrent tous les trois maladroitement sur la poudreuse et rejoignirent le groupe scolaire à la tête duquel se trouvaient le directeur Fury et le professeur Coulson. Quelques instant plus tard, le groupe de derrière les rattrapa et Clint rentra à moitié dans Loki.

-Eh ! Attention où tu vas!

Clint lui glapit au visage:

-Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! J'ai tout entendu ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais mais tu vas me le payer !

-Quoi ?

Clint sortit de sa veste de ski un étrange appareil muni d'une petite antenne et d'une paire d'écouteurs(1).

-Grâce à ça. C'était mon cadeau de Noël. Ça permet d'écouter les gens à distance ou à travers les murs. Je sais que tu es responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

Loki répondit à voix très basse:

-Même si c'est vrai, tu ne devrais pas me menacer sinon je dirai à tout le monde que tu as fait dans ton froc !

Clint fronça les sourcils et grimaça:

-Ok. Il faut qu'on discute de ça. Ce soir. Dans notre chambre. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler.

C'est à ce moment là que le professeur Coulson les apostropha :

-Hé ho Loki et Clint, dites le nous si on vous embête, ou bien faites partager vos discussions avec toute la classe !

* * *

Un drap avait été tendu par-dessus quatre chaises en dessous duquel sept enfants étaient assis en rond avec des lampes torches.

-Est- ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que Natasha fait là ? Grogna Clint. A vrai dire, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que tout le monde fait-là ? C'était entre moi et Loki normalement !

Steve prit immédiatement l'affaire en main :

-Et bien, il s'agit du groupe. Quand le groupe est en danger, c'est comme si nous étions tous concernés, n'est ce pas ? Et Loki semble à moitié dans le coup aussi. C'est le moment de savoir si on l'intègre ou pas à la bande. Et pour Natasha, tu sais comme s'est difficile de lui cacher quelque chose quand elle veut se montrer vraiment persuasive…

-Qui a vendu la mèche?

Les regards convergèrent vers Tony qui prit un air offensé:

-Elle a menacé de dire au grand Brendon des CM2 que c'était moi qui avait noué ses lacets ensemble ce jour où il s'était si méchamment cassé la gueule. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

-Mouais admettons. Encore un truc… Pourquoi est-ce que LUI il est là ?

Clint montrait Thor d'un doigt accusateur.

-Heuuuuh ! Marmonna Tony, et bien il était dans votre chambre. Et puis c'est de son petit frère dont il s'agit. Si tu comptais lui casser la figure pour qu'il se taise, je te rappelle de prendre en compte qu'il est dans l'équipe de rugby.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec tes histoires de cassage de gueule, dit Steve avec sévérité. Je suis pour qu'on pose les choses à plat et qu'on détermine les torts de chacun.

Clint pointa Loki du doigt :

-C'est sa faute à lui, il a mis ma main dans un verre pour que je pisse au lit !

-Wow, c'est ta faute à toi si j'ai voulu me venger. Tu t'es moqué de moi pendant trois mois!

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à pas faire pipi en public !

-J'avais bu beaucoup de limonade et Bruce a appuyé dessus. Si on ne tient pas compte des circonstances alors toi aussi tu as fait pipi en public.

Clint fronça les sourcils :

-Ok, donc tout ça est la faute de Bruce.

Tony braqua sa torche dans le visage de Bruce et articula sèchement :

-Banner ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Le susnommé remua sur son derrière :

-Et bien j'ai juste fait une blague parce que Tony n'aimait pas Loki. Ce qui est logique puisque Loki l'avait fait passer par une fenêtre.

Tony imita un air ingénieux en se frottant le menton :

-Et bien maintenant que j'y pense, c'était un accident. Loki était remonté contre moi c'est vrai mais j'avais détruit le VéLokirapTom. Mais ça aussi c'était un accident.

Il y eu un silence pensif. Ce fut Steve qui conclut, toujours magnanime :

-En fait, on peut dire que ce n'est la faute de personne.

-Comme tu dis Cap', sourit Tony. Il n'y a rien qui empêche Loki de rentrer dans l'équipe !

-Si, protesta Natasha,boudeuse. Je ne l'aime pas.

Tony roula des yeux :

-Il possède un joyau de téléportation et il m'a donné une pierre pour remonter le temps. Et il y en a encore d'autres !

Natasha pinça les lèvres et baisa les yeux :

-Ok il peut venir.

-Tout est réglé alors ? Demanda Steve.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, dit Thor.

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux alors que son frère continuait d'un air sombre:

-Si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu parmi vous, mon frère a énormément souffert de la situation ses derniers mois. Je comprends que vous l'ayez mis à part car c'était pour soutenir Tony qui était votre ami. Mais tous les autres ? Tous ceux qui se sont moqués de lui par pur méchanceté, ceux-là sont des coupables et méritent de savoir par quoi mon frère est passé.

Il y eu un silence qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire sournois ne s'affiche sur le visage de Tony :

-Et bien je crois que cela me donne une idée...

Sans en dire plus, il rampa en dehors de la tente improvisée et revint rapidement avec cinq verres à dents remplit d'eau.

-Que veux-tu faire avec ça, Tony ? interrogea Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony regarda Loki et lui sourit. Celui-ci ne disait pas grand-chose depuis le début de la réunion. Il écoutait. Tony reprit :

-A part nos deux chambres, il en reste encore cinq. Qui est cap de s'infiltrer dans une chambre et de plonger la main d'un dormeur dans un verre d'eau ?

Bruce cligna des yeux :

-Tu veux que tout le monde vive la même chose que Loki?

Natasha lança une œillade au garçon :

-Mais non… Il veux que tout le monde vive la même chose que Clint, banane!

-C'est-à-dire?

Elle reprit :

-Les amis des victimes vont protéger le secret, tout comme nous, mais la honte va persister discrètement et plus personne n'osera s'en prendre à Loki. Il ne fut pas que tous les autres se fassent avoir. Il suffit d'en avoir un par chambre et tout va se calmer.

-Wow, ce que tu es maligne, dit Loki, sincèrement impressionné.

-Juste un truc, dit Clint. Il n'y a que cinq verres, qui va échapper au danger de rentrer dans une chambre de nuit ?

-Et bien, toi et Loki? proposa Tony. Vous êtes les seuls à en avoir bavé. Reste à savoir si les autres se sentent de le faire ?

-Pour mon frère, je le ferais, grogna Thor.

Natasha échangea un regard avec Clint et acquiesça. Puis se fut au tour de Bruce et Steve qui soupirèrent un peu mais acceptèrent.

Ils scellèrent ça en faisant trinquer leurs verres à dents.

* * *

Quelque part, deux ou trois cris.

* * *

Le matin se leva paresseusement par-dessus la montagne et Clint fixa l'horizon à travers la fenêtre du réfectoire. Prenant l'air solennel, il dit :

-Un soleil jaune se lève, une flopée d'urine a du couler cette nuit.

-Tu me débectes, répliqua Natasha du tac au tac.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire et Loki s'étouffa avec son pain au chocolat. Pendant quelque secondes, ils oublièrent leur fatigue et leur désir de retourner se planquer sous la couette.

Mais peu importe leur état de fatigue, il était préférable à celui de leurs camarades qui s'observaient les uns les autres d'un air chafouins très peu naturel. Pour la rigolade, les sept amis avaient jurés de ne pas dévoiler le noms des victimes pour pouvoir faire des paris plus tard. Loki trouvait que Sif avait l'air extrêmement renfrognée.

Tony leva son verre de jus d'orange :

-A notre succès les copains !

Loki lui fit un sourire resplendissant et Steve marmonna :

-A propos de ça, est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on trouve un nom pour le groupe ?

-Ça pourrait être chouette, sourit Thor.

Personne ne contesta l'idée qu'il puisse faire partie de l'équipe. Ils avaient fait un truc épique tous ensemble hier soir, ça justifiait tout.

-Tu as une idée Steve ?

-Moi j'en ai une ! Rigola Tony. Et elle va bien avec l'idée qu'on ait puni ceux qui ont embêté Loki.

Tout le monde se pencha pour l'écouter alors il continua :

-Avengers, c'est super puissant, non ?

* * *

 **Voilàààààà,**

 **Je tiens à vous dire que le jouet qui permet d'espionner les gens de Clint existe. J'en ai rêvé pendant longtemps, mais il se trouve que mes parents n'avaient pas du tout envie que je puisse espionner leur vie privée, étonnant non?**

 **J'avoue que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Il est déjà long mais je n'ai même pas trouvé le temps de faire un scène avec des vrais sports d'hiver et je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire non plus la scène de trempage de doigts général.**

 **Merci encore à tous les reviewers!**

 **Des câlins et à bientôt!**


	7. Février

**Disclaimer:** **Tout cela n'est pas à moi, comme d'habitude.**

 **Note:**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Nous en sommes maintenant au milieu de cette fic tout à fait rocambolesque, n'est ce pas merveilleux?**

 **J'en profite pour remercier grandement tous mes reviewers (vous êtes top!) ainsi que ma grand-mère qui a toujours fait d'excellentes tartes! Il fallait qu'elle ait sa place ici, au panthéon des héros.**

 **Profitez de votre lecture et à bientôt!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Février ou l'ère du cabanon**

* * *

Un visage coiffé d'une passoire émergea lentement de par-dessus les blocs de glace. Tony plissa des yeux en dessous de son couvre-chef :

-Capitaine ! Regardez sur l'écran, des extraterrestres !

Juste à côté de lui, Steve se redressa pour regarder furtivement au dessus du mur :

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Oui... Ce… Ce sont…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et glapirent en cœur :

-DES MONSTERS MUNCHS !

Une volée de boules de neige vinrent leur éclater au visage et ils se replièrent prudemment dans leur moitié d'igloo.

-Il faut tous les manger capitaine!

-Manger des Cm2? Ça va pas bien Tony!

-T'es sûr? Avec un peu de mayo!

-Arrêtez de faire les idiots et consolidez-moi ces murs ! Brailla Clint qui assurait la protection de la base avec Natasha. Et Loki, arrête de sculpter cette petite cheminée pour nous aider à construire la muraille !

-Mais c'est trop mignon une petite cheminée…

-Peut-être mais du feu ça fait fondre les igloos.

-Roooh ! Alors bien sûr si tu chipotes…

Clint ne répondit rien car Thor hurla :

-Tous aux abris ! Une vague d'ennemis se rapproche !

C'était la terrible escouade des CM2 qui avaient construit le château de neige dans le coin opposé de la cour. A leur tête, Volstagg brandissait une grande épée en mousse tandis que ses sbires malaxaient des poignées de neige pour en faire des projectiles.

-On va avoir de quoi leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure, répondit calmement Bruce qui empilait depuis au moins dix minutes des petits tas de boules de neige destinés à Natasha et Clint.

Steve, Loki et Tony s'empressèrent de rajouter une énième couche de neige autour de leurs murs d'enceinte alors que les premières boules se mirent à pleuvoir sur leurs têtes. Avec une énergie renouvelée, les trois garçons érigèrent une muraille à toute vitesse qui leur retomba sur le nez presque immédiatement.

Loki essuya avec rage la neige qui était tombé dans ses yeux et dans son cou, juste entre sa peau et son écharpe verte. A l'extérieur de l'igloo, la bataille commençait à faire rage. Thor, Bruce et les jumeaux maléfiques faisaient face à leurs plus mortels ennemis et la lutte était terrible.

-Je ne vois que des ombres tranchant l'ennemi toujours en surnombre ! Murmura Loki d'un air tragique.

-Quel poète ! Sourit Cap', Bon je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de moi. Je sors et je vais leur prêter main forte.

Il sauta prestement par-dessus le mur pour rejoindre la bataille, tout en se protégeant à l'aide d'un couvercle de poubelle-bouclier.

Il ne resta plus que Tony et Loki. Deux petits garçons boudinés dans des parkas moelleuses, le visage engoncé dans un gros bonnet à pompons pour Loki et dans une cagoule de ski pour Tony. Le plus sournois des deux ne pouvait regarder l'autre sans se mettre à glousser comme un imbécile. Cela rendait Tony furieux:

-Ne me dévisage pas comme ça. C'est Jarvis qui m'a forcé pour ne pas que j'attrape froid. Quelle horreur ce truc ! Oh mon Dieu, mais que vois-je?! N'est ce pas Pepper qui passe et qui risque de se retrouver prise en otage dans un conflit dont elle ne sait rien?

Loki leva très haut les sourcils :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Elle vient d'envoyer une énorme boule de neige droit dans la figure de Sif. Elle a l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle fait.

-N'importe quoi. C'est une princesse en détresse, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Loki se glissa à plat ventre par le petit tunnel de l'entrée et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir ce qui se passait dehors :

-Wow, ta demoiselle en détresse a été prise par surprise par deux Cm2 mais elle a été secourue vaillamment par Jane qui leur a foutu un coup de pied dans les boules. Aie, ça va mériter un mot pour les parents cette histoire… Ah non, leprofesseur coulson vient de déraper sur du verglas et il n'a rien vu...

Mais Tony était déjà debout :

-C'est mon devoir de la sauver, je t'abandonne là, Lok'.

Loki fixa son ami sauter par-dessus le mur et rejoindre la bataille où des boules de neige sifflaient dans tout les sens. Le garçon fit la moue:

« Il n'y a pas de mystères. En fait tu avais juste envie d'y aller pour avoir l'occasion de combattre des Cm2 sans peur des représailles, pas vrai ? ».

C'est à ce moment-là que Thor et Bruce furent projetés contre l'igloo. Le mur nord s'effondra en emportant l'entrée avec lui, ensevelissant Loki sans aucune pitié. Celui-ci finit par émerger en crachant de la neige par la bouche et le nez.

-Boah… Finit-il par marmonner, un peu blasé.

Il se décida à rejoindre la mêlée. Visiblement, sa volonté de rester en dehors de tout ça n'intéressait personne et s'il n'y allait pas, on finirait par venir le chercher pour l'enterrer sous un igloo en ruine.

Il se jeta férocement dans l'affrontement et tout devint bientôt un gros tas de blanc mêlé de couleur vives, de cris, de bave, de morve, de trois bleus, quelques larmes, un genou ensanglanté et même un goûter perdu.

Le professeur Coulson regarda ça avec une certaine perplexité. Le directeur Fury le rejoignit :

-Ne dirait-on pas un de ces documentaires animaliers qu'on voit sur arté ?

-C'est en tout cas tout à fait terrifiant et fascinant, Mr le directeur. Qui aurait cru que le petit Steve Rogers soit capable d'essayer d'arracher l'oreille d'un de ses petits camarades avec les dents ? Il est pourtant si mignon…

Il n'y eu que la sonnerie marquant la fin de la récréation pour séparer vainqueurs et vaincus qui ressemblaient tous à présent à un tas de géants des glaces humides et enrhumés.

* * *

Loki mit un moment avant de réaliser que Bruce essayait d'attirer son attention de façon fort suspecte. Il en mit d'autant plus pour réaliser que son ami tentait de lui faire passer un petit papier roulé en boule qui venait du devant de la classe.

Attendant que le professeur Coulson soit de dos, Loki déplia lentement la boulette de papier pour reconnaitre l'écriture maladroite de Tony :

 **Je me pèle les fesses.**

Loki attrapa son stylo vert et entreprit de répondre à Tony :

 _En plus, tout ça pour rien, tu ne t'es même pas pelé les fesses pour qu'on puisse faire avancer l'igloo. Et Pepper a préféré te mettre de la neige dans le slip que te laisser la sauver. Quelle tristesse!_

S'ensuivit une longue conversation écrite passant de mains en mains dans un silence si absolu que le professeur Coulson se demanda ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ses garnements aujourd'hui.

 **Elle était aux prises avec Sif et Volstagg!**

 **Je me débrouillais très bien toute seule Stark !**

 **Eh ! Coucou Pep's. Heuh, je veux dire, ça ne se fait pas de lire le courrier des autres ! Fais passer le mot à Loki s'il te plait.**

 _Hey c'est dommage pour l'igloo mais j'ai peut-être une idée ! Tu as essayé d'utiliser le pouvoir du calot que je t'ai donné ?_

 **Celui pour arrêter le temps ?**

 _Loki, tu devrais écouter le professeur ! Papa et maman ne vont pas être content !_

 **Thor ?**

 _Mêle-toi de tes fesses Thor! Ma moyenne est meilleur que la tienne de toute façon!_

 **J'en ai marre qu'on lise nos conversations…**

 _Tony, j'ai entendu de Clint que Natasha est amoureuse de Bruce._

QUOI ? Clint, tu vas me le payer!

« HEIN? »

 _J'étais sûre que tu nous espionnais aussi Nat'. Par chance pour toi, Bruce est le seul qui ne lit pas le courrier des autres._

 _Avec la douce Jane._

 _ **Et le doux Steve... (VOMI)**_

 _J'ai dit quoi à propos de tes fesses, Thor? En plus si tu continues à lire les messages que j'envoie, ta moyenne va encore baisser! Tony, reprenons le sujet: Il faut que tu apprennes à utiliser le calot de l'infini comme il se doit!_

« Moi aussi je veux un calot. »

 _ **Il va falloir que je m'entraine. Voudrais-tu être mon professeur?**_

« Je veux un calot magique! »

 _Silence Clint. Tony, nous commencerons l'entrainement dès ce soir. J'ai un plan diabolique pour te rendre plus fort et faire mordre la poussière à nos ennemis!_

 _ **Ok! Rendez-vous à la sortie de l'école après la sonnerie!**_

…

…

Au cas où il y en a qui auraient des doutes, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Bruce. OK?

 _ **Mais oui, Tasha.**_

* * *

-Ça va ton bleu? Demanda Loki. Elle cogne dur quand on l'énerve Natasha.

-Mfff!

Loki se baissa pour ramasser une poignée de neige sur le sol qu'il colla contre le visage de Tony.

-Essaye-ça, ça ira mieux...

-Mouais. Bon alors, ton plan c'est quoi?

-Et bien voilà ce qu'on va faire...

* * *

Le réveil marquait deux heures du matin.

Loki avait planqué son pantalon de ski et son anorak juste en dessous de son lit. Sortir de sous la couette fût l'étape la plus cruelle mais il se résigna. Une fois habillé, il rejoignit la fenêtre et actionna plusieurs fois sa lampe de poche pour que Tony puisse le voir.

Dans la maison d'en face, Tony agita sa pokeball phosphorescente. Loki fit un signe vers le bas du jardin et Tony hocha la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dehors malgré la nuit et le froid. La lumière des lampadaires faisait ressortir la profondeur des ténèbres aux alentours et les deux garçons frissonnèrent de peur avec délice.

Heureusement pour eux, l'école était à moins de cinq minutes de marche qu'ils franchirent en courant avant d'escalader le portail.

-T'aurais au moins pu nous téléporter Lok ',geignit Tony en retombant de l'autre côté comme une vieille patate molle.

-Je le ferai pour le retour. Allez viens amène-toi!

La sensation de fatigue avait disparut, seul restait l'excitation qui se diffusait comme des tas de papillons dans leurs ventres. Creusant des gros blocs de glace carrés à l'aide de leurs moufles, il s'empressèrent de continuer la construction de l'igloo.

Cela leur prit quarante minutes pour le finir. Satisfaits, ils contemplèrent leur œuvre dans la lumière orangée des projecteurs.

-Pas mal, Iron Boy

-Carrément sexy cet igloo, Dark Maulki. Même si je ne comprends pas très bien le lien que notre escapade peut avoir avec le fait d'arrêter le temps.

-Et bien quand les camarades verrons ce qu'on a fait demain, on aura qu'à dire qu'on est arrivé les premier le matin et qu'on a arrêté le temps pour le construire.

-Ah pas bête.

Ils se sourirent. Avec le froid, le nez de Loki était rouge et ses cils étaient couverts de givre.

Tony souffla entre ses moufles et un nuage de buée se dessina autour de lui.

-On devrait rentrer.

-Ouais.

Ils retournèrent à leur maison respective au même pas de course pour découvrir que le rez-de-chaussée de la maison de Tony était allumé. Perplexe, les deux enfants s'approchèrent à pas de loups. Un vieil homme était debout sur le perron, l'air visiblement très inquiet.

-Jarvis, marmonna Tony, dépité. Je vais me prendre un de ces savons.

Loki se sentit vaguement désolé pour son ami mais pas de façon excessive. Une fois qu'il serait au chaud dans son lit, les malheurs de Tony n'auraient plus trop d'importance. Ce détachement était là un privilège et un fardeau d'enfant.

Ils se séparèrent d'un simple signe de main.

* * *

Et se retrouvèrent avec un autre, sous le préau de l'école.

Une pluie drue et cruelle tombait sur le goudron et toute la neige avait presque fondu. Leur magnifique igloo n'était plus qu'un énorme tas de boue dégouttant.

Loki et Tony échangèrent un regard maussade:

-Et dire que je suis interdit de jeux vidéo pour un mois à cause de cet igloo pourrit.

-C'est pas ta faute Tony, c'est le pouvoir du calot de la météo. Il nous a joué un vilain tour, on dirait.

Loki fouilla dans sa poche et finit par trouver une grosse bille jaune qu'il plaça devant son œil pour voir à travers.

-Hé mais c'est à moi ça !

Thor était en train de venir vers lui et il avait l'air furieux. Loki essaya de lever le bras pour mettre le calot hors de sa portée mais son grand frère était infiniment plus grand que lui. La bataille était perdue d'avance et le jeune garçon poussa un cri de rage quand son ainé récupéra la bille de verre jaune après avoir coincé sa tête sous son bras.

-Ça va ! Ça va ! Je me rends ! Tu me fais mal Thor ! Lâche-moi espèce de brute!

-Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu as piqué ma bille préférée !

-C'est parce que…. Parce que… C'est une bille magique !

Un peu étonné, Thor lâcha Loki qui toussa en se massant le cou. C'est à ce moment là que le reste de la bande se décida à les rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bruce.

Thor lui lança un regard perplexe :

-Loki allait nous parler de billes magiques. Il parlait déjà de ce truc il y a un mois.

-Il s'agit des calots de l'infini, précisa Tony tandis que Loki essayait de retrouver la voix. Ce sont les cinq pierres les plus puissantes de l'univers. Elles possèdent des pouvoirs qui défient l'imagination.

Natasha observa d'un œil la grosse bille tenue par Thor :

-Loki a dit que la sienne lui permettait de se téléporter.

-Ouais. Et la mienne c'est celle qui permet d'arrêter le temps. Celle de Thor permet de maitriser la météo qu'il fait dehors. C'est de sa faute si on a plus de neige !

-Quel enfoiré, rugit Clint en pointant son lance-pierre vers Thor. Notre bel igloo !

-Ah mais non, c'est un mensonge ami Clint !

Mais c'était trop tard, Clint venait de mitrailler Thor avec son chewing gum qui se colla parmi les mèches blondes et soyeuses.

-Bweeerk ! Glapit Thor.

Il essaya d'enlever le chewing gum de sa chevelure de rêve mais ne réussit qu'à l'étaler encore plus. Steve se racla la gorge :

-Si j'ai bien compris, Thor est le maitre de la pierre de la météo donc c'est normal que ce soit lui qui la garde et pas Loki. Par contre, il y a cinq pierres et Loki en possède toujours trois, ce qui est peut-être mettre trop de pouvoir dans les mains d'une seule personne. Surtout quand elle a la personnalité de Loki.

Loki se renfrogna :

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire par là. Mon caractère est très bien.

-Arrête d'essayer de conquérir la terre avec tes extraterrestre en plastique et nous en reparlerons, susurra Natasha.

Steve reprit avec grand sérieux:

-Nous ne pouvons pas simplement les partager entre nous. Il n'y a pas assez de pierres pour que nous en ayons chacun une. Je suis d'avis que Loki, Tony et Thor gardent chacun leur pierre mais que les deux qui ne sont pas utilisées… A quoi servent-elles d'ailleurs ?

Loki haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il inventait au fur et à mesure. Steve reprit :

-En attendant de savoir quel est leur pouvoir, on devrait les mettre l'abri dans une planque secrète.

Clint avait des yeux comme des soucoupes :

-Mais où ça ? L'igloo a complètement fondu…

-On pourrait construire une cabane, proposa Natasha.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

-Bonne idée, approuva Bruce. Un quartier général pour les vengeurs ! Ce serait trop bien !

-Mais il fait super moche, grimaça Tony. Thor, tu veux pas faire un truc avec ta super pierre?

Thor tourna la bille jaune dans sa main d'un air perplexe. C'est à ce moment là qu'un éclair zébra le ciel et tomba juste à côté de l'école dans un bruit tonitruant. Tout le monde sursauta.

-Désolé! Dit Thor, penaud.

-Il va falloir prendre le temps de la maitriser, dit Loki d'un ton de connaisseur.

Steve haussa les épaules:

-Bah, pour le moment, il suffira d'attendre un peu pour le beau temps. Le printemps va bientôt arriver. On a qu'à déjà faire les plans !

Loki cligna des yeux :

-Et où est-ce qu'on va construire ce futur QG ? On ne peut pas faire ça n'importe où.

Et comme toujours, ce fut Tony qui eu le mot de la fin :

-Et bien dans mon jardin ! Entre les deux marronniers et le citronnier. Et on pourrait l'appeler la tour Stark !

* * *

 **Voilàààà,ce sera tout pour ce chapitre! Dès la semaine prochaine, j'entame la partie cabane et génétique. J'espère que ça vous appâte!**

 **Et je ferai peut-être une annonce sérieuse à propos de cette fic!**

 **Des poutoux!**


	8. Mars

**Disclaimer :** **Rien n'est à moi** **!**

 **Notes :**

 **Coucou,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Sans surprise, je remercie très chaleureusement tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu répondre à personne, je suis vraiment très fatiguée et occupée en ce moment ! J'ai de la visite en permanence depuis deux semaines et je galère déjà beaucoup pour ne pas trop ralentir mon rythme de parution.**

 **Je voulais faire deux petites annonces :**

 **-D'abord la première : J'aurais sans doute un peu de retard sur la prochaine parution. Je participe à un concours de nouvelle en temps limité, donc mon chapitre en pâtira.**

 **-Ensuite, j'hésite beaucoup à faire une suite à cette fiction (alors qu'elle n'est pas finie.) . Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis le départ. Ca n'affectera pas la fin que j'ai prévu pour celle-ci mais je me tâte a faire trois parties avec des écarts temporels de quinze ans. Mais je ne pourrais pas conserver le même type d'humour avec des étudiants puis avec des adultes. Bref, on en reparlera à la fin, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez que je m'arrête ou bien que je continue.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Mars ou l'amertume du chocolat noir**

-Pourquoi devons-nous faire ces activités stupides à chaque début de chapitre ? Protesta Tony en collant des plumes teintes sur le croupion de sa poule de Pâques en origami.

-C'est la tradition qui veux ça, soupira Steve.

La relation entre Steve et Tony s'était admirablement calmée depuis que deux semaines avant, une de leur interminable dispute durant le cours de Math avait fait perdre son sang-froid à Mr Coulson.

Celui-ci avait eu un rire suraigu et s'était mis à saigner du nez de façon intempestive qui ne s'arrêta que quand il eu aspergé toutes ses affaires.

L'affaire remonta aux oreilles du directeur Fury qui convoqua les deux garnements dans son bureau.

Tony et Steve avaient alors eu droit à l'étalage de la collection complète d'images de super-héros que Mr Coulson aimait distribuer à la fin de la classes. Toutes étaient plus ou moins constellées de tâches d'un brun rouillé constitué de sang sêché. Inutile de ressasser le sermon interminable et culpabilisant de Fury ce jour-là mais toujours est-il que uni dans l'objectif de ménager les nerfs de leur sensible instituteur, Tony et Steve avait entamé une trêve.

La sonnerie de l'école retentit avec force tandis que Thor faisait de grands signe spas du tout discrêts:

-Ca vous dit un goûter chez nous, juste maintenant? Un truc seulement entre vengeurs ?

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents:

-Pas de soucis pour moi, il faut juste que je prévienne Jarvis.

-C'est bon pour moi aussi, mes parents ne rentrent pas du travail avant vingt heures, je serais rentré bien avant.

-Super !

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le préau après avoir rassemblés leurs affaires. Seul Bruce ne pouvait pas venir. Sa mère avait décidé de le faire voir par un médecin car elle lui trouvait « le teint verdâtre ». En entendant ça, Tony avait haussé les épaules :

-Il mange trop d'épinards, voilà tout.

-Beurk, dégeu, grimaça Clint.

La joyeuse troupe n'avait pas dépassé la grille qu'une voix les interpella :

-Hé Thor! Tu ne veux pas venir jouer au ballon avec nous ?

C'était les quatre CM2 qui étaient amis avec Thor et qui avaient tant embêté Loki.

-Non, désolé, j'organise un goûter à la maison. Une prochaine fois !

Les « Avengers » s'éloignèrent et Loki remarqua en regardant par-dessus son épaule que Sif n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. Le garçon haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème alors il ne prit pas le temps de le dire à Thor.

Il aurait du plus se méfier.

* * *

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les six enfants étaient attablés devant d'épaisses tranches de brioches tartinées de nutella accompagnée de verres de lait frais. (Parce que les pubs de l'époque adoraient nous dire que le lait frais était bon pour notre croissance!)

La conversation allait évidement vers cette cabane secrète qui devenait de plus en plus concrète avec le beau temps qui avait pointé le bout de son nez. Mais l'arrivée imminente du week-end de Pâques déliait aussi les langues, prodiguant des promesses de montagnes de poule, lapin, œufs et ratons-laveurs en chocolat.

Seul Tony n'était pas très bavard ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Le front plissé d'une ride précoce, il fixait le grand cadre accroché dans le salon où se trouvaient affichées un grand nombre de photographies familiales des Odinson.

Les clichés mettaient en valeurs les quatre protagonistes dans différents pays du monde, abordant des visages souriants et chaleureux. Cependant le schéma était toujours le même : Mr Odinson portait Thor dans ses bras, ou bien avait la main posée sur son épaule, tandis que Frigga prenait soin de son cadet.

La ressemblance entre Thor et son père était frappante : la même blondeur, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même visage franc et volontaire. A côté de ça, Loki semblait lunaire et fragile avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs.

Tony se mordilla la lèvre. Dans le salon des Starks, il n'y avait qu'une antique photo du mariage de ses parents. Et puis quelques unes de lui avec Jarvis dans le couloir. C'était sans doute lui qui les avait mis dans les cadres d'ailleurs.

Une vague sensation de jalousie rampa dans son ventre. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car à ce moment-là Frigga rentra dans la pièce. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver autant de morv... D'enfants dans sa cuisine car elle eu l'air fort étonnée avant de se ressaisir.

Elle les salua tous, posa un baiser sur les joues de Thor et Loki avant de gronder son cadet :

-C'est comme ça que tu t'habilles Loki ? Bien que le printemps soit là, il fait encore frais ! Tu ne veux pas que j'aille te chercher un pull ?

-Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas froid du tout. De toute façon, on ne tombe jamais malade avec Thor.

-Pourquoi particulièrement avec Thor ? Demanda Natasha.

Loki prit un air connaisseur :

-C'est parce que l'on est frères. Notre santé est pareille à cause de notre sang. C'est ce qu'on appelle la génitique. Un truc qui doit dire qu'on est géniaux grace au sang ou un autre truc, j'ai pas tout compris.

Frigga lança un long regard appuyé à son cadet avant de détourner les yeux. D'un geste lent et décidé, elle se mit à ranger la table, maintenant que les enfants avaient presque fini degrignoter.

-Et ça marche comment ? Demanda Tony.

Frigga interrompit son geste et se tourna vers le groupe avec un grand sourire :

-Les enfants ! Que diriez-vous que l'on organise une immense chasse aux œufs dans le jardin demain ? Il y aura des tass d'œufs, de poules et de lapin à trouver !

-Hourra ! Hurlèrent les Avengers en cœur et Frigga soupira de soulagement intérieurement.

Le pire était évité. Pour le moment.

* * *

-Regarde Thor ! Il y a encore un bégonia de maman sur lequel tu n'as pas encore marché !

-Raaaah ! Tais-toi Loki, j'essaie de trouver le Kinder Géant dans la haie!

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il faisait un temps idéal pour chercher des œufs en chocolat bien que la température reste fraiche.

-Il y en a pleins dans les rosiers, s'écria Jane de l'autre côté du jardin. Viens me donner un coup de main Pepper !

Loki renifla. Sur les supplications conjointes de Tony et Thor, les deux filles avaient été invitées à se joindre à la chasse aux œufs de l'après midi. Loki se fichait de Jane. Elle aurait été un vase vide qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Mais il n'aimait pas trop Pepper. Ce qu'il trouvait vraiment énervant, c'était de ne pas trop savoir pourquoi.

C'est vrai, Pepper était plutôt sympa et marrante. En y pensant bien, Bruce était sympa et marrant aussi et Loki ne l'aimait pas trop non plus.

-J'ai trouvé le Kinder géant ! s'exclama le nommé Bruce en jaillissant de sous un buisson.

De déception, Thor donna un coup de pied dans une colonnade qui soutenait une statue d'angelot dodu. La statue vacilla un instant avant de basculer sur le sol où elle se brisa en deux morceaux.

-Thor ! Tu viens de décapiter la statue de papi ! Jura Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Très dépité, Thor posa le bas de la statue sur le socle avant de reposer la partie supérieur en espérant que ça tienne. Ca ne tint pas. Flute.

Cela fit ricaner Natasha et Clint qui se goinfraient de chocolat, affalés dans l'herbe car ils avaient fini de remplir leurs paniers avant tous les autres.

L'après-midi s'écoula avec une certaine bonhomie jusqu'à ce qu'un corps soit découvert dans l'herbe.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Thor. Jane, tu vas bien ?

Loki regarda la silhouette avachie dans l'herbe avec une certaine inquiétude teintée d'ironie :

-Oh mon Dieu, est-elle morte ?

La petite fille leva une main molle avant de marmonner :

-Tout… Tout va bien. Je me sens juste…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et du se retourner pour rendre le contenu de son estomac dans l'herbe.

-Dégeu, dit Clint qui n'approuvait pas la venue de toutes ces étrangères parmi les vengeurs.

-Définitivement, commenta Natasha qui n'en pensait pas moins.

Jane leva vers le ciel un visage verdâtre et bredouilla :

-Je crois… Trop de chocolat… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Visiblement, commenta Loki en la regardant très fixement, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement sympa de sa part.

Bruce avait filé dès que Jane avait émis ses premiers hoquets et il revint rapidement avec une serviette et un verre d'eau. Pepper se rapprocha à son tour :

-Je vais la raccompagner, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle rentre.

-Bonne idée. En plus tout le chocolat a du être trouvé. On a qu'à se les répartir avant que vous partiez.

-C'est bon pour moi, j'en veux pas, gémit Jane.

-Tant mieux, on ne comptait pas t'en donner, répliqua Loki avant que Thor ne le balance dans la piscine sans aucune pitié.

Une dizaine de minutes et une grosse serviette de bain plus tard, les deux filles avaient disparu et ils ne restait plus que les vengeurs qui avaient bien une petite idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Bon alors, sourit Bruce. Quitte à être aussi près de chez Tony, si on la commençait cette cabane ?

* * *

-Passe moi la grosse branche 'Tasha, je vais l'accrocher avec la ficelle !

Steve fit un double nœud et regarda fièrement son œuvre. La cabane ne ressemblait absolument à rien mais c'était leur œuvre alors les six enfants la contemplèrent avec un regard humide de satisfaction.

-Wow ! Dit Clint. On dirait un véritable quartier général de super héros.

Il disait sans doute ça parce qu'il était possible de se cacher dans la haie depuis la cabane. On ne sait jamais: Au cas où des ennemis auraient envahi le QG, ils avaient besoin d'une pièce secrète.

Accroupit sur le sol, Tony et Loki étaient en train de faire des délimitations de pièces à l'aide de feuilles mortes;

-Alors là, ce sont les cabinets et là la cuisine. Maintenant, on va répartir les chambres.

-Je peux avoir celle qui est tout en haut ? Demanda Clint. Comme ça je pourrais tuer les ennemis en approche.

Les chambres étaient en réalités constituées des branches du noyer. Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, Clint commença immédiatement à escalader le tronc.

-Hé, on pourrait faire comme si on était des super-héros écureuils de l'espace, proposa Tony d'une voix surexcité.

Après tout, ils étaient des super-héros qui dormaient sur des branches d'arbres alors cette proposition était pleine de bon sens. Elle fût acceptée avec enthousiasme. En plus, elle permettait de mixer le jeu de super-héros avec celui où on ramassait des noix pour faire des provisions l'hiver. Mais ce n'était pas encore de saison.

Bruce et Thor étaient à présent en train de nouer un drap entre plusieurs troncs afin de faire un toit au dessus du salon qui pourrait servir également de salle de réunion. A côté d'eux, Natasha coupait les petites branches feuillues qui envahissaient la « tour Stark », armée d'un sécateur et d'une paire de gants en cuir. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina de son front et elle l'essuya en posant pour donner une dimension dramatique à l'action.

Dans les faits, la cabane était presque terminée alors Loki et Tony se faisaient un peu chier.

Alors Tony eu l'incroyable idée de crier à tue-tête un faux bruit de Téléphone avant de décrocher avec sa main :

-Allo, oui ?

Se penchant vers Loki, il lui murmura :

-C'est le chef, il nous appelle depuis son vaisseau spatial pour nous confier une nouvelle mission.

-Qu'est ce qu'y dit?

Tony repris le combiné et fit semblant d'écouter, ponctuant la conversation de moult « hum-hum », « d'accord… », « Bien chef. ». Il finit par se tourner vers son ami avant de lui tendre sa main :

-Il veut te parler. Ca concerne les calots de l'infini.

-Allo chef ? C'est Dark Maulki…

Loki fit semblant d'écouter soigneusement avant d'interpeller Steve :

-Hé cap', tu as toujours les autres calots ? Le chef dit qu'on va nous attaquer pour essayer de les voler. Il faut absolument qu'on leur trouve une cachette dans la Tour Stark avant que ça arrive.

Avec un sourire, Steve sortit les trois grosses billes de sa poche :

-Je les ai juste là, avec moi !

-ENNEMI EN VUE !

C'était Clint qui avait crié. Tout le monde se redressa et vint se poster aux aguets. Une petite silhouette se dirigeait vers eux. Loki plissa les yeux. C'était Sif.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut, celle-là ? Marmonna Tony entre ses dents pendant que Thor sortait de la cabane pour aller à sa rencontre.

Le blond avait l'air gêné.

-Salut Sif…

-Salut, je suis passée chez toi pour te voir mais ta maman m'a dit que tu étais ici.

-Oui… Et bien comme tu vois… Je suis ici…

Thor dansa d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que la fillette jetait un coup d'œil à la cabane.

-Je peux jouer avec vous ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, tu ne peux pas! Marmonna Tony, à moitié dissimulé derrière le drap de la cabane avant que Bruce ne lui mette la main devant la bouche.

Thor baissa les yeux :

-Désolé Sif. Ce truc là, c'est juste entre nous. On se verra à l'école si tu veux.

La gamine avait l'air vexée, elle jeta un regard assassin à tous les vengeurs avant que son regard ne se pose sur Steve qui avait toujours les calots en mains. Elle plissa les yeux avant de partir d'un pas courroucé.

-Ouais casse-toi, cria Tony avant que Bruce essaye à nouveau de le faire taire. Va donc récurer les chiottes avec ta tête de Cif !

* * *

Tony était assis devant la table du salon, dédaignant les tartines de confiture que lui avait préparé Jarvis et piochant inlassablement dans son sachet remplit d'œufs en chocolat.

Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre la photo de mariage de ses parents et ses propres portraits.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant d'interpeller son majordome qui le rejoignit de son pas calme et mesuré :

-Qu'y a-t-il monsieur ?

-Je suis le portrait craché de mon père, Jarvis.

-Cela est vrai Monsieur. Encore plus quand il avait votre âge. Cela vous pose un problème, Monsieur?

Tony grimaça. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour n'avoir rien en commun avec cet homme.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi Jarvis. S'agit-il de génitique comme le disait Loki ?

-Je pense que votre ami devait vouloir dire génétique. Effectivement il s'agit de cela. Quand deux parents donnent naissance à un enfant, ils partagent avec lui un certains nombres d'informations personnelles liés à la couleur de leurs yeux, cheveux, de leur résistance aux maladies, de la forme de leurs visages et d'une infinité de critères autres.

Tout en écoutant son majordome, Tony croqua dans un œuf en chocolat. Aussitôt un goût amer envahit ses papilles. Il grimaça. Du chocolat noir. Il détestait ça.

-Alors je suis en quelque sorte un mélange de mes deux parents? Marmonna t-il. Mes cheveux sont bruns parce qu'ils sont bruns, mes yeux sont marrons parce que les leurs son marrons et mon visage leur ressemble parce qu'il est un mélange de leurs deux têtes?

Le vieil homme eu un sourire doux :

-C'est presque cela oui. C'est un peu plus complexe en réalité. Cela fonctionne de cette façon pour les gens qui ont les yeux et les cheveux clairs, mais les cheveux sombres sont plus complexes. vous apprendrez cela quand vous serez au lycée, monsieur.

Tony fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais c'est vrai que toute cette histoire de génitique avait l'air compliquée.

Le carreau de chocolat noir ne voulait pas disparaitre. Il le laissa fondre sur sa langue pour ne pas avoir à l'avaler en une fois. Il articula d'une voix pâteuse :

-Ca veut dire que les parents blonds ont seulement des enfants blonds ?

-Tout à fait.

Tony fronça les sourcils très forts :

-Tu es sûr Jarvis ?

-Bien sûr, on t'expliquera comment ça marche durant tes cours de biologie.

Tony resta silencieux. Des œufs colorés et entourés de papiers de couleurs brillantes étaient posés sur la table devant lui. Il joua avec machinalement. Son majordome l'observa avec une soudaine inquiétude :

-Quelque chose te tracasse, Tony ?

-Les parents de Loki sont blonds tous les deux. Et lui ses cheveux sont noirs... Ca veux dire que ses parents ne sont pas ses parents?

Sa réponse sembla soulager son majordome. Un mince sourire vint se déposer sur ses lèvres :

-Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes des idées pareilles en tête, Loki. La mère de Loki est blonde, c'est vrai, mais son père a les cheveux blancs. Il devait avoir les cheveux bruns comme son fils dans sa jeunesse, voilà tout.

Tony ne répondit pas.

Sur les vieilles photos qu'il avait vues chez les Odinson, Odin et Frigga étaient tous les deux blonds comme les blés.

Leurs yeux étaient bleus, leurs peaux doucement bronzées, leurs mâchoires volontaires et légèrement carrée. Exactement comme leur fils Thor en fait.

Tony visualisa la silhouette mince et fluette de Loki avec ses cheveux noirs, sa peau crayeuse et ses yeux verts.

Peut-être était-il adopté ? Ca arrivait après tout. C'était le cas de Camille dans leur classe, qui était née au Viêtnam. Peut-être que Loki ne lui en avait jamais parlé parce que le sujet n'était pas venu sur le tapis.

Ou bien alors…

Tony cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

Il se revit plus tôt, prenant le goûter dans le salon des Odinson. Loki se vantait de ne jamais être malade. Parce que c'était génitique. Ou génétique, peu importe.

 _« Il ne le sait pas… »_ Pensa Tony.

Sa propre ressemblance avec son père semblait avoir beaucoup moins d'importance tout à coup.

C'était comme s'il avait découvert un vrai secret. Un secret d'adulte.

Mal à l'aise, il sentit que son ventre était tout bizarre, comme si ses entrailles étaient un tas de nœuds. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'en parler à Bruce ? Probablement pas. Devait-il le dire à Loki? C'était son pote après tout.

Machinalement, il croqua à nouveau dans l'œuf de Pâques qu'il n'avait pas fini et la saveur se diffusa lentement sur ses papilles.

Amère.

* * *

 **Hop là, on aborde des choses plus sérieuses.**

 **Le prochain chapitre mettra en scène l'anniversaire de Tony et j'attends de l'écrire avec beaucoup d'impatience !**

 **Un petit mot à propos de la construction de la cabane. C'est la scène que j'ai écrit le plus vite depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic. Ce truc est juste à 100% autobiographique. Sauf qu'on était des princesses hamsters de l'espace. Ce qui n'était pas mieux.**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Soyez heureux. Prenez soin de vous. Faites vous des câlins (N'oubliez pas que les meilleurs bisous magiques sont ceux que l'on se fait à soi-même !)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lou**


	9. Avril

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient**

 **Notes:**

 **Bonjour,**

 **Comme prévu, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre à cause de mon concours de nouvelles.**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez car ça faisait un moment que je l'avais en tête et il m'a bien fait cogiter.**

 **Je remercie très chaleureusement tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de me commenter et encore plus ceux qui m'ont donné un avis sur une suite. Je pense la maintenir pour l'instant mais on verra ce qui adviendra par la suite ! Mine de rien on approche doucement de la fin de cette partie, il restera encore 4 chapitres après celui-là**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Avril ou L'after party commence dans quinze minutes !**

* * *

Nick Fury était assis derrière son bureau, les doigts croisés sous son menton, l'œil sombre. Installé devant lui, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, Tony Stark fuyait son regard. Une expression qui tenait à la fois du sourire et du rictus était affichée sur son visage.

Nick Fury prit une inspiration avant de commencer son discours :

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce dont nous avions parlé le mois dernier Tony ?

Les yeux de ce dernier restèrent résolument baissés sur ses chaussures. Il marmonna :

-Je ne dois pas faire sortir de ces gonds monsieur Coulson. Sinon, ça fait exploser son nez et il met du sang partout.

-Et est-ce que tu penses que débarquer dans la classe en hurlant avant d'arroser tes camarades de champomy était une bonne idée ?

Tony n'arrivait pas à avoir l'air vraiment désolé mais il se força à marmonner :

-Non, monsieur.

-Alors comment justifies-tu ton comportement ?

-C'est parce que c'est mon anniversaire, monsieur.

-Tu as donc décidé d'en faire profiter toute la classe ?

-J'ai pensé que ce serait le meilleur moment pour inviter tout le monde. Ça a plutôt bien marché d'ailleurs. Tout le monde va venir sauf Bucky. Mais c'est parce qu'il s'est prit le bouchon dans les dents alors il fait la gueule.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Bucky était le meilleurs pote de Steve donc par principe, Tony ne l'aimait pas trop.

Le directeur Fury dardait son œil unique sur lui sans dire un mot de plus et Tony commença à se sentir vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se tortilla sur son postérieur et finit par ajouter en désespoir de cause :

-Il y aura des sodas, des bonbons, et on jouera aux chaises musicales. Ca vous dit de venir ?

* * *

La grosse moto chromée brillait au soleil. Le petit garçon en bavait d'envie.

Le nouveau VTT qu'il avait reçu de sa mère avait soudainement perdu tout son éclat face au bolide sur lequel était arrivé Steve.

Certes, c'était son père qui conduisait. Mais Steve avait le blouson en cuir et le casque assortis.

Et Tony qui avait toujours pensé que les cathos ne savaient pas s'amuser! Le père de Steve lui parut soudainement mille fois plus cool que le sien et il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

-Bon alors ? Vous venez ?

Appuyée contre la porte d'entrée, Natasha leur faisait signe de rentrer à l'intérieur d'où sortait une musique trop forte. Steve jeta un œil aux grappes de ballons qui recouvraient littéralement toute la maison.

Tony aimait bien flirter avec le mot démesure. Et son majordome le suivait fidèlement.

-Salut Jarvis ! Salua Steve en passant devant le vieux majordome.

-Bienvenu à chez les Stark, Monsieur Rogers.

La maison Stark était remplie d'enfants de la cave au grenier et Steve n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Sans doute que Tony non plus d'ailleurs… Ca n'avait aucune importance pour lui tant que la fête était énorme.

La musique était trop forte et elle lui cassa presque immédiatement les oreilles. Des néons lumineux balayaient le sol et de la fumée jaillissait à intervalle régulier d'un appareil infernal.

En se baladant, Steve finit par atterrir dans la cuisine où il retrouva Loki, Bruce et Clint attablés devant un jus de fruit. Tous les trois avaient les yeux rouges et larmoyants. Un effet secondaire de ces horribles machins cracheurs de fumée.

-J'ai cinq ans, dit Loki d'un ton boudeur.

Cela fit glousser Clint.

-Tu veux un jus de fruit ? Demanda aimablement Bruce.

Comme Steve acquiesçait et tendait la main pour prendre un verre, Clint ajouta :

-Regarde quel âge tu as avant de verser.

Steve jeta un œil au fond de son verre et fit une grimace :

-J'ai quatre-vingt dix ans.

-Avec Loki, vous faites la paire !

-Oh chut Clint !

-Quelqu'un sait où il faut déposer les cadeaux ?

-Ouaip Cap'. Sur la petite table du salon.

-Je vais déposer le mien et je vous rejoins tout de suite après.

Steve se fraya un chemin parmi tous les gamins inconnus qui grouillaient et finit par atteindre le salon. Il y avait tellement de cadeaux qu'on ne voyait quasiment plus la table. Une certaine perplexité s'installa sur le visage de Steve. Celle-ci gagna un cran quand il vit passer Tony entouré d'une bande de filles qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui rigolaient très fort. Son ami tenait dans ses bras un saladier remplit de pop corn qu'il jetait par poignées en l'air.

La perplexité de Steve se mua doucement en pitié.

Avec une certaine sensation de malaise, il rejoignit la cuisine. Natasha avait rejoint ses trois amis.

-Alors, quel âge as-tu Natasha ?

-Trente-trois ans Cap'. Un âge honorable.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout. Tu as toujours été la plus mature d'entre nous.

-Et toi le plus sénile, sourit Clint.

Tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire.

-Du coup, qu'est ce que vous avez prit comme cadeau pour Tony ?

-Je lui ai offert un frisbee, dit Cap'.

-Moi j'ai fusionné mon argent de poche avec celui de Loki pour lui offrir un parfait atelier du petit chimiste, ajouta Bruce.

\- On n'avait pas assez de sous alors je suis venue avec un gâteau, grommela Natasha.

-J'avais pas de sous non plus mais j'ai emballé une des VHS de mon père, la seule qui avait l'air d'être pour les enfants.

Natasha fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'un pli vertical apparaisse sur son front :

-Clint. Est-ce que tu parles de « princesse cochonne » ?

-Heuh… Oui ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ?

Pour toute réponse, la tête de Natasha s'écrasa devant elle en faisant tressauter son Schweppes lemon , mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et abattit ses poings sur la table :

-Avengers ! L'heure est grave. Il faut que nous sauvions ce qu'il reste d'innocence à Tony !

-Parce qu'il en reste ? S'étonna Loki.

Natasha l'ignora :

-Il faut récupérer le cadeau de Clint avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Loki fronça les sourcils :

-Moi je veux bien, mais pourquoi ?

Natasha contempla la brochette de visages lunaires et innocents qui la contemplaient et décida que non, décidément non, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité.

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas une vraie vidéo. C'est une ruse de nos ennemis ! Cette bande maléfique va émettre un son qui va détruire les calots de l'infini et réduire le cerveau de Tony en jus de chaussettes.

-Mais c'est terrible ! Il faut que nous récupérions cette cassette !

-Mais comment ? Le cadeau est en dessous de la pile, ce ne sera pas vraiment discret si on essaie de le prendre !

-Tout le monde s'en moque. Il n'y a que deux personnes dont il faut nous méfier : Jarvis et Tony lui-même !

Les enfants s'entre-regardèrent.

-Il nous faut un plan, dit Steve.

Natasha prit les choses en main :

-Ok ! Moi et Clint on s'occupe de récupérer le cadeau. On est les seuls à être à la fois furtif et de bons menteurs. Loki, trouve Tony et occupe-le. Il nous faut aussi quelqu'un pour gérer Jarvis.

Son regard passa de l'air bêtement déterminé de Steve à celui affable et doux de Bruce. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Impossible de choisir entre deux personnalités aussi bêtement honnêtes.

-Bon, on va jouer à papier-cailloux-ciseaux.

Steve protesta :

-Je suis capable de baratiner un adulte si c'est pour sauver la terre !

Il y eu un nouveau silence pensif et Natasha conclut :

-Hum… Non. Tu es incapable de mentir correctement. Mais essaie de le distraire, je te confie cette mission.

-Le distraire, de quelle façon ?

-Je ne sais pas, fait des roulades ?

Cap' eu l'air totalement éberlué :

-Des roulades ?

-Ouais. Tu fais une roulade et tu fais semblant de te cogner. Jarvis t'emmène dans la salle de bain et ça permettra de retenir son attention le temps qu'il faut pour te soigner.

-Heuh… Certes… Mais faire des roulades sans raisons, ça ne va pas faire un peu bizarre ?

-Mais non ! C'est très naturel au contraire.

Bruce se pointa du doigt :

-Du coup, je peux faire un truc ?

-Essaie de trouver Thor ! Il faut le mettre au courant du plan sinon, il pourrait nous trahir par erreur. Fait pareil avec Jane et Pepper.

Aussitôt la petite équipe se glissa vers le salon. Loki balaya la pièce du regard et fronça les sourcils :

-Tony n'est pas là. Je vais voir à l'étage.

Il disparut parmi la foule. Bruce le suivit peu après avoir vérifié que ni Thor, ni Jane, ni Pepper ne se trouvaient dans la pièce. En revanche, Jarvis se trouvait debout prêt de la porte, le visage un tantinet inquiet. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à devoir gérer tant d'enfants tout seul et l'absence de Tony devait commencer à le travailler.

-C'est le moment Cap', souffla Clint à l'oreille de Steve. Fais une roulade vers la table là-bas !

Ce fût un moment atrocement gênant. Steve fit sa roulade avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il se fracassa à moitié le crâne contre l'angle de la table. Si tous les participants se turent brutalement, ce ne fût ni le cas de la musique, ni de la fumée et l'ambiance était plus bizarre que jamais.

Quand Steve se redressa, du sang trempait ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à lui couler dans les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Jarvis.

-Wow ! Dit Steve.

Il toucha sa tête et en retira des doigts poisseux de sang avant de tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Loki parcourût l'étage, les sourcils froncés. Il avait exploré toutes les pièces : la chambre de Tony, les trois chambres d'amis, la chambre des parents de Tony, la salle de bain, la buanderie, les toilettes. Il fallait accepter : Tony n'était pas là. Un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres lui avait permit de vérifier également que son ami n'était pas au jardin.

Si ça se trouve, Tony avait été en bas depuis tout ce temps et leur plan allait foirer à cause de lui.

Il redescendit au pas de course et grimaça. La musique et la fumée lui avaient donné un épouvantable mal de tête et du pop corn s'était collé sous ses pieds. Le salon était encombré de gosses. Il y avait également beaucoup de monde collé autour de Steve mais pas de Tony. Il devait se dépêcher. Personne à la cuisine, ni dans le hall. Rien aux toilettes non plus.

Loki commençait à être franchement perplexe.

Sans conviction, il ouvrit la porte de la cave. Un escalier s'enfonçait en dessous du sol. Une lumière faible brillait en bas. Loki referma le battant derrière lui et aussitôt la musique fût étouffée, ce qui soulagea sa migraine. Il descendit prudemment les marches.

-Tony ?

Quelque part au loin, un gargouillis inintelligible lui parvint. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire alors il continua sa descente jusqu'à être arrivé en bas. De longues rangées étaient garnies de bouteilles de vin et il faisait terriblement froid.

-Tony ? Appela-t-il de nouveau.

-Suis là !

Guidé par la voix, Loki arpenta l'immense cave jusqu'à trouver son ami assis par terre, une bouteille de vin ouverte à côté de lui. Les yeux verts de Loki s'ouvrirent très grands :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'avais mal à la tête.

Loki ironisa :

-Ah ouais ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Tony bu une gorgée au goulot de la bouteille. Il grimaça en avalant :

-Je voulais qu'on s'amuse à fracasser des pastèques dans le salon mais Jarvis n'a pas voulu…

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, dit Loki sèchement. Qu'est ce que tu fais à boire de l'alcool dans ta cave le jour de tes neuf ans ? On a neuf ans Tony ! Et je suis presque sûr que boire du vin, seul en plus, ne fait pas partie des choses qu'on devrait faire à notre âge.

Tony haussa les épaules :

-C'est juste pour savoir le goût que ça a. Pas terrible d'ailleurs. Tu en veux? Si tu bois avec moi, je ne serais plus en train de le faire seul et ça aura peut-être l'air moins pathétique.

Le garçon accompagna sa tirade d'un mouvement de bras pour lui tendre la bouteille et Loki se raidit. Il se sentait tout à fait l'âme qu'il faut pour faire une bêtise mais l'idée de perdre ses moyens par ivresse lui déplaisait souverainement.

Il finit par tendre la main et attrapa le goulot de verre. Il manquait un tiers du liquide. Loki porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Le goût acre du vin coula sur ses papilles. Le goût était… Bizarre. Il n'en prit qu'une minuscule gorgée avant de reposer le vin sur le sol, le plus loin possible de Tony sans que ça ai l'air louche.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait la connerie ensemble, on peut discuter ?

Comme toute réponse, Tony lui tendit les bras en faisant des grimaces un peu grognonne. En soupirant, Loki s'assit à côté de son ami et celui-ci posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Tony marmonna :

-J'ai le plus super anniversaire du monde, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas content ?

Loki ne répondit pas. Tony tendit sa main devant lui et se mit à compter ses doigts :

-Il y a pleins de gens pour faire la fête, Check, donc plein de cadeaux, Check aussi. Meilleurs ami Bruce, Check, super fille, Pepper, Check, Pire ennemi, toi, Che…

-Arrête avec ça.

La voix de Loki était sèche. Tony leva vers lui des yeux vaguement vitreux.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je n'aime plus cette histoire de meilleur ennemi. On est dans la même équipe. On est du même côté. J'aimerai être quelque chose d'autre que le méchant.

Tony cligna deux fois des paupières :

-Oui mais… Le rôle du meilleur ami est déjà pris. Et tu ne peux pas être un simple pote, ce serait nul.

Loki resta silencieux. Il ruminait. D'une voix plus froide qu'il l'aurait voulu il finit par répliquer en évitant soigneusement le sujet :

-Tu sais pourquoi tu vas mal Tony ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec Bruce, Pepper et moi. Tu es triste parce que tes parents ne sont pas là.

-…

-Tu te sens simplement seul, Tony.

-…

Ce fût un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot nerveux qui sortit de la bouche de Tony :

-Dans ce cas, si tu ne veux pas être mon ennemi, pourquoi ne deviendrais-tu pas mon frère ?

Le sanglot se transforma en ricanement :

-Tu es comme moi après tout. Toi-aussi tu es abandonné par tes parents.

Loki se raidit dans la pénombre. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Tony de son complexe vis-à-vis de son père.

-Pardon ?

Tony eu un rire bizarre :

-Je suis en train de merder complètement hein ? Je ne devrais pas te dire ça. C'est un secret plus grand que les calots de l'infini… Un secret d'adulte. Une connerie de secret d'adulte.

-Tony, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce quoi tu parles.

-Tu ne le sais pas, pas vrai ?

-Pas savoir quoi ?

-Que deux personnes aux cheveux clairs ne peuvent pas donner naissance à un enfant aux cheveux bruns.

Tony avait marmonné cette dernière phrase en regardant ses pieds. Tout semblait brumeux. Il finit par lever les yeux sur son compagnon.

Loki avait l'air très jeune, très fragile. Ses yeux étaient immenses et sa bouche trembla :

-Quoi ?!...

-C'est la vérité. C'est impossible. J'ai vérifié sur internet. Je suis désolé Lo'. Tellement désolé. Je pouvais pas… J'étais pas capable de garder ça…

Tony sentit l'un de ses yeux partir et l'image devant lui se dédoubler.

Il ne savait pas très bien de quoi il était désolé. D'avoir été faible en avouant ou bien que Loki soit adopté ? Des années plus tard, quand il repenserait à cette scène, il saurait qu'il n'avait bu de l'alcool que pour ça : Pour avoir une excuse pour être faible et ne plus garder son secret pour lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Les deux Loki étaient livides et ne bougeaient pas. Quand il croisa leurs yeux verts, une fureur d'une violence infinie le fit reculer. Tony n'avait jamais été regardé avec une froideur si intense et l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, il eu peur de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

L'image double de Loki se leva et se pencha sur lui. Ils avaient l'air très vieux à présent :

-Non.

-Loki…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton frère. Tu vas devoir trouver mieux.

Ils se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange ne mette fin à l'instant.

-Tiens ce ne serait pas une sirène d'ambulance ? Demanda Tony.

* * *

Loki garda longtemps la main sur la poignée de sa maison avant de trouver le courage de rentrer. Il ignora le salut habituel de sa mère et grimpa directement dans sa chambre en courant dans l'escalier. Son visage lui semblait brûlant.

 _« Qui suis-je ? Dites le moi !»_

Pour se rafraichir, il alla poser son visage contre la vitre de sa chambre. Cela lui fit du bien.

Derrière la fenêtre de la maison d'en face, Tony le fixait, le visage déconfit. L'expression de Loki resta radicalement neutre.

 _« Qui suis-je ? »_

-Loki, tout va bien ?

C'était la voix de sa mère. Il ne répondit pas et s'arracha de la fenêtre.

Il avait besoin d'être seul.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre !**

 **Ca va barder pour la suite !**

 **Un petit mot pour les références :**

 **Avec une très bonne amie, nous avons un vrai délire sur la manie de Steve de faire des roulades inutiles durant l'attaque des chitauris sur New York. Bref, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir dans cette fic sans que je me moque de cette manie.**

 **Ensuite, j'espère que quand Loki dit « Quoi ?!... » quand il apprend son adoption, vous lui avez superposé la tête de Tom Hiddleston dans Thor quand il tombe du haut de son innocence pour les même raisons. J'aime tellement sa gueule à ce moment là.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le mois de mai ! En attendant, prenez soin de vous (et lisez « la passe-miroir » de Christelle Dabos dont le tome 2 vient de sortir, vous ne le regretterez pas ! Non ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis juste une groupie alors je partage ma joie !)**

 **Des bisous à tous !**

 **Lou**


	10. Mai

**Disclaimer : ****Rien ne m'appartient !**

 **Notes :**

 **J'ai un peu tardé pour ce chapitre.**

 **Bref. J'ai une énième annonce :**

 **Vous disiez que le précédent chapitre était triste ? Et vous voulez lire celui-là ?**

 **Fuyez pauvres fous ! ^^**

 **(Je pourrais changer le genre de la fic juste pour ce chapitre. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucunes blagues… Ou si peu…)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Mai ou Le fils de Laufey**

* * *

Loki enfouit son visage dans la douce tiédeur de son oreiller. L'aube était en train de pointer son nez et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller à l'école.

Il poussa un grognement quand la porte de sa chambre émit un minuscule grincement suivi de pas étouffés par la moquette. La main de Frigga secoua doucement l'épaule de Loki.

-C'est l'heure mon chéri. Il faut que tu te lèves.

Toute protestation étant inutile, le jeune garçon ouvrit des yeux rougis de sommeil et émit un long bâillement. Son calot de l'infini était posé sur la table de chevet. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts avec un certain plaisir. Puis Loki se rendit à la salle de bain et s'habilla après une douche. Il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la table du petit déjeuner où Thor était déjà en train de mastiquer bruyament ses céréales en face d'Odin.

Comme tous les matins depuis bientôt trois semaines, Loki se sentit bizarre, comme s'il observait cette scène de l'extérieur.

 _« Quelle agréable scène familiale »_

Voilà ce que pourrait se dire n'importe qui.

 _« Mensonges_. »Pensa Loki.

Il se sentait très mal. Odin tendit la main pour attraper le pain tranché et machinalement, Loki le lui tendit. L'homme le remercia en évitant soigneusement son regard. Depuis combien de temps cette comédie durait sans qu'il nourrisse plus qu'une vague intuition d'être moins aimé?

Loki avait toujours su que son père favorisait Thor, mais il ne s'était jamais senti rejeté à ce point.

-Tu as encore besoin du lait ? Demanda Thor, la bouche pleine.

-Non, c'est bon, tu peux le prendre.

Frigga lança un regard inquiet à son cadet :

-Tout va bien Loki ? Tu ne manges pas ?

-Ca va. Je n'ai pas faim, maman.

Il se força à prendre une cuillérée de céréales. Les chocopops avaient ramollis dans le lait et n'avaient plus aucun goût. Il les mâcha sans enthousiasme et sa mère insista :

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'as aucun appétit en ce moment. Tu ne couverais pas un petit quelque chose ?

Il la laissa poser sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température :

-Ca a l'air d'aller. Tu demanderas à Mr Coulson de m'appeler si ça se passe mal à l'école, d'accord ?

-Mais laisse le donc, ajouta Odin d'une voix agacée. Il n'est pas en sucre ton fils.

Ces paroles rembrunirent Loki. Dans son imaginaire, il était évident que Frigga était sa mère. Le contraire était inacceptable. Et puis combien de fois lui avait-on dit : « Tu as les même dons que ta mère. Vous vous ressemblez tellement…».

Cela voulait alors dire qu'il n'était pas le fils d'Odin. Pas le fils d'un premier mariage puisque Thor était son ainé mais un enfant adultère. Né d'un amant de sa mère. Et son père le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Loki qu'il ne l'avait été de son enfant légitime. Sans essayer de lui faire payer, il était incapable de l'aimer.

L'amertume l'envahit. Loki essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette, se leva en attrapant son cartable et marmonna :

-J'y vais. Bonne journée.

-Attends-moi ! S'écria Thor qui avait encore la bouche pleine.

Heimdall les accompagna à l'école, comme tous les matins. Il trouva Loki particulièrement morose ce qui finit par alerter Thor également.

Même la partie de basket, que les deux frères entamèrent avec les Avengers avant que la cloche ne sonne ne parvint à dérider Loki. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du terrain en attendant que le match passe.

Steve lui lança des regards inquiets.

En revanche Tony ne se rendit compte de rien. C'était un enfant égoïste et léger. Cela faisait trois semaines que sa conscience avait été allégée et il ne voyait le malheur qu'il avait mis à jour qu'à travers un épais brouillard d'égoïsme et d'innocence.

La cloche finit par sonner.

* * *

Médiocre.

C'était marqué noir sur blanc sur sa copie. De sa vie il n'avait jamais eu de médiocre. En fait, il lui semblait même ne jamais en avoir vu sur la copie de qui que ce soit. En français en plus.

Loki se mordilla la lèvre.

Il ne ressentait rien de particulier, bien que Mr Coulson reste debout devant lui comme un piquet, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Ce fut de sa voix la plus gentille qu'il lui dit :

-Tu viendras me voir à la sonnerie Loki, d'accord ? J'aimerai beaucoup que nous discutions un peu tous les deux.

Le garçon acquiesça doucement sans prendre le temps de desserrer les lèvres. Puis Mr Coulson alla rendre sa copie à un autre élève et Loki n'eut pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'égrener les secondes jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Il attendit que les autres élèves soient partis –Bruce et Tony l'attendirent deux minutes puis finirent par s'en aller en voyant qu'il fuyait leur regard- pour aller jusqu'au bureau de son professeur.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais les choses se déroulèrent plutôt péniblement quand Mr coulson prit la parole:

-Et bien comment te dire ça ? Tu es habituellement un très bon élève, même si les mathématiques ne sont pas ta tasse de thé, mais j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques semaines tes résultats sont en baisse. Je me suis dit que peut-être que quelque chose te tracassait et que tu avais envie d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Loki resta d'abord muet avant de répondre :

-Non Monsieur, tout va bien.

Cependant il regardait son instituteur avec insistance et pendant une poignée de secondes, celui-ci crut que l'enfant allait se mettre à pleurer. Il voulu lui mettre la main sur l'épaule mais aussitôt son élève se déroba et l'instituteur recula :

-Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi qui te poserai problème mais que si tu penses que je ne suis pas la meilleurs personne, tu peux aussi t'adresser à un autre instituteur, au directeur Fury ou à un autre adulte.

-Tout va bien, répéta Loki mécaniquement. Je suis juste fatigué en ce moment.

-Tu te couches tard ?

-Non, je joue beaucoup au ballon le soir avec Thor, c'est pour ça que je suis fatigué.

Le professeur n'était pas convaincu, mais il décida de passer à autre chose pour l'instant. Un autre sujet désagréable :

-D'accord. Bon, comme tu as vu, tu n'as pas eu une très bonne note au contrôle de cette semaine. Tu vas devoir le retravailler un peu chez toi pour ne pas être en retard sur les autres. C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait que je voie ta maman ou ton papa un soir cette semaine, d'accord ?

Loki hocha lentement la tête et ce fût le professeur qui continua :

-Tu peux déjà leur dire mais je les appellerai moi-même pour connaitre leurs disponibilités. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux prendre congé.

Sans se faire prier, Loki récupéra son sac et s'empressa de sortir dans la cour, le cœur battant. Thor l'attendait près du portail et cela fit vraiment plaisir à Loki. Il crut qu'il allait pleurer pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Pas grand-chose. J'ai eu une mauvaise note, il faut que je travaille plus sérieusement.

Thor le regarda de travers. Son frère n'avait jamais de mauvaises notes. L'idée même n'avait aucun sens.

Ils rentrèrent à pieds tout les deux, jusqu'à être dans la cuisine où leur mère leur avait préparé un gouter copieux.

Une fois toutes ses tartines englouties, Thor s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre tandis que Loki resta très immobile sur sa chaise.

Frigga était en train de couper les queues des haricots verts pour le repas du soir. Bien que Heimdall se charge habituellement du repas, il arrivait à Frigga de cuisiner par plaisir. Elle finit par relever les yeux sur son fils qui la regardait fixement, les mains posées à plat parmi les miettes de pains.

-Quelque chose te tracasse mon chéri ?

-J'ai raté mon contrôle de Français et mon professeur voudrait te voir.

Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Loki n'avait jamais raté un contrôle.

-Tu ne te sentais pas bien ce jour-là ? Je me disais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Loki baissa les yeux. Il lui fallut chercher en lui des trésors d'énergie pour dire ce simple mot :

-Maman ?

Frigga était véritablement inquiète maintenant :

-Oui ?

-Qui est mon vrai père maman ?

Stupéfaite, Frigga ouvrit la bouche et se leva. Un bouton de tablier s'accrocha au sac plastique dans lequel elle jetait les déchets de haricots et toutes les queues coupées se déversèrent sur le sol.

-Que… Mais comment ?!

-A cause de vos cheveux blonds. Vous avez tous les deux les cheveux blonds. Alors ce n'est pas possible… que je sois votre fils à tous les deux…

Frigga resta interdite un moment puis elle finit par se rasseoir, les mains tremblantes.

-Il faut que j'appelle ton père, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix vacillante. Et je vais aller voir la voisine, pour que Thor aille dormir chez elle cette nuit. Oui. Oui, il faut que je fasse ça.

-Non !

Loki s'était redressé :

-Il ne faut rien dire à papa ! J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises qui est mon père ! Rien d'autre ne changera.

Les prunelles bleues de Frigga se posèrent sur lui avec angoisse et perplexité :

-Comment ?

-Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas été fidèle à papa. Je te pardonne ! Tout ça ce n'est rien mais je veux savoir de qui je suis le fils !

Après avoir contemplé son cadet avec gravité, la femme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, presque navrée. Elle se rassit très lentement:

-Tu te trompes, je n'ai jamais été infidèle à ton père.

Le sang se mit à pulser aux oreilles de Loki. Il finit par demander d'une voix pâteuse :

-Mais alors… Si tu n'as pas été infidèle… Alors tu n'es pas ma maman ?

Frigga baissa les yeux et la panique envahit l'esprit du garçon :

-Tu es ma maman hein ? Ca ne peut pas être un autre mensonge! Répond !

Mais l'étrangère en face de lui s'enfonça dans le silence.

* * *

Loki n'aimait pas cette porte.

C'était une porte de bois sombre, froide, toujours fermée. La porte du bureau d'Odin en somme.

Il n'y allait presque jamais. C'était presque le privilège de Thor d'être allongé sur le large tapis et d'y éparpiller ses petites voitures en toute impunité.

Seule la main de Frigga posée sur son épaule l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Cette femme (sa mère?) toqua contre le battant et une voix bien connue lui répondit d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent dans un silence religieux.

Derrière le large bureau de chêne, l'homme avait l'air beaucoup moins impressionnant que ce à quoi s'attendait Loki, bien qu'il l'ai vu ce matin même au petit déjeuner. Il semblait plus petit, plus vieux, plus proche de la fêlure.

-Laisse-moi seul avec lui.

Loki frémit. L'homme s'était adressé à sa femme.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Oui. C'est mon erreur après tout.

Le garçon lança un regard suppliant à la femme blonde qui relâcha son épaule et referma doucement la porte sur elle. Il n'y avait plus que lui et l'homme à présent.

-Approche. Assied-toi.

Loki grimpa sur l'épaisse pile de coussin qui avait été posé sur l'un des sièges. Son regard était au même niveau que celui de son « père » à présent. Comme si celui-ci avait voulu lui parler d'homme à homme pour une fois. Mais il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Rien qu'un petit garçon.

Comme Odin se contentait de le jauger du regard, ce fût Loki qui entama la conversation:

-Qui suis-je?

Le vieil homme contempla ses doigts de son œil unique:

-Tu es notre fils, n'est ce pas suffisant ?

-Ça n'a jamais été suffisant pour toi. Tu n'arrives même pas à me regarder au quotidien.

Odin releva des yeux surpris:

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le verrais.

-Pourquoi cette fuite ?

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Je n'ai pas honte de toi. J'ai honte... De moi-même.

-Qui suis-je alors? Qui sont mes vrais parents ?

Odin humecta ses lèvres et hésita avant de se lancer dans son récit.

-Il était un temps où je pris une maîtresse. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une maîtresse, n'est ce pas? Tu as toujours aimé lire et t'instruire. Tu as toujours été le plus…

Loki hocha la tête avec agacement et l'homme poursuivit:

-C'était une très belle femme, ta mère. Et tu lui ressembles terriblement.

Loki frissonna.

-Cependant, elle était mariée et moi aussi je l'étais. Elle était l'épouse de mon associé, Mr Laufeyson. Mon plus terrible et mon plus fidèle partenaire commercial. Ma relation extraconjugale a durée deux ans mais Laufey a fini par découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Ta m... Frigga a tout appris ce jour-là également. Je ne sais pas comment elle a trouvé la force de me pardonner. C'est seulement un mois plus tard qu'on a appris que ta mère était enceinte. De qui? C'était un mystère. Laufey avait demandé le divorce et refusait de reconnaître l'enfant. L'enfant que tu allais être, six mois plus tard et que nous allions recueillir chez nous.

Loki ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il finit par demander dans un souffle:

-Où est ma vraie mère? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonné?

Les yeux du vieil homme se voilèrent. Sa voix était pâteuse:

-Elle s'est suicidée peu après ta naissance. Laufey s'était détourné de toi alors je t'ai reconnu comme mon fils, même s'il fût très vite évident que...

-Que j'étais une enfant légitime.

Odin hocha la tête:

-Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir imposé tout ce malheur à Frigga. Elle a été la risée de tous et malgré tout, elle t'a accueillie et aimée comme son propre enfant. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de lui avoir mis une charge si lourde sur les épaules. Et malgré tout, elle n'a rien dit, elle a continué à sourire et à t'aimer.

-Et pour moi? Demanda Loki. Est-ce que tu ne te pardonneras pas pour moi aussi?

-Je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai offert un foyer, toi à qui l'orphelinat tendait les bras. Que pouvais-je faire de mieux ?

-Tu m'as reconnu mais tu ne m'a jamais traité pareil que Thor. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais moins bien que lui alors que j'étais plus sage, plus intelligent, plus brillant et plus docile aussi. Mais j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, tu aurais continué à me fixer de regard fuyant. Un regard de lâche. Un regard de MENTEUR !

Le visage de Odin se colora de rouge et il se mit debout et tonna:

-Cela suffit Loki! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ton père.

Mais le garçon le défia du regard avec insolence. Un sourire sans joie se glissa sur sa bouche:

-Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père…

Ses yeux verts étaient si froids que l'homme frissonna.

* * *

-Oh allez ! Réponds là, quoi !

Le jeune Tony Stark appuya pour la cinquantième fois sur la sonnette de ses voisins avec un parfait manque de savoir vivre.

-Répond répond répond répond ! J'ai vu de la lumière, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

La porte finit par s'ouvrir doucement sur la figure pâle de Thor.

-Purée ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Loki est là ?

-Il est en haut.

Si Tony avait été un tantinet plus observateur, il aurait remarqué les cernes de Thor et son teint grisâtre. C'était le visage d'un enfant qui sent bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans sa famille sans arriver à mettre un doigt sur quoi. Depuis qu'il était rentré de sa nuit chez les voisins, l'ambiance avait été plus que morose. A midi, Loki avait à peine touché à son potage et était retourné dans sa chambre sans prendre de dessert.

Mais Tony n'avait absolument pas conscience de tout ça.

-Je peux monter ?

Thor haussa les épaules :

-Comme tu veux. Tu vas voir… Il n'est pas super… Enjoué.

-Compte sur moi pour le remettre sur ses pieds ! Et reste dans le coin, j'ai une mission Avengers en préparation !

Sans attendre de réponse, il grimpa l'escalier des Odinson en sautant une marche sur deux. Il pénétra en fanfare dans la chambre de son ami en tourbillonnant sur lui-même :

-PALAMPAM POUM POUM ! Et voilà, c'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est Tony !

Loki était allongé sur son lit, occupé à faire rebondir un calot en verre dans la paume de sa main. C'est à peine s'il lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux au nouveau venu.

-Tu pourrais dire quelque chose quand même, ronchonna Tony.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres pâles de Loki, sans qu'aucune chaleur n'atteigne ses yeux. Il finit par souffler :

-Espèce de Diva.

-Toi-même.

Après cet échange des plus habituels, Tony s'attendait à ce que son ami se lève pour le suivre, mais il resta désespérément allongé sur le lit, à faire rebondir sa bille dans sa paume. Tony finit par se racler la gorge pour reprendre la parole en ayant l'air assuré :

-Bon. Amène-toi ! On a du pain sur la planche en tant que super-héros de cette ville ! J'ai donné à tout le monde un rendez-vous au quartier général. Faut qu'on cause !

Le calot cessa de rebondit dans la main de son interlocuteur :

-Je sais très bien de quoi tu parles. Ca fait des mois que tu nous parles de cette course de caddies.

-Peut-importe. La seule chose qui compte c'est qu'on va rigoler. Aller viens ! Si tu n'es pas là ça n'aura aucun fun !

Tony se mettait à trépigner alors Loki céda. Il s'assit lentement sur son lit avant de suivre son ami qui s'engouffrait déjà dans les escaliers, victorieux.

Perplexe, Thor les attendait dans l'entrée. Tony fut mécontent de voir qu'il n'avait pas mis ses chaussures, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu foi dans son entreprise de faire sortir son frère de son antre.

Une fois chaussés, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le jardin de Tony. Bruce était déjà là. Avant même que celui-ci n'ait dit un mot, Thor comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bruce avait le visage grave, les sourcils froncés et il s'avançait vers eux d'un pas ferme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe mon vieux ? On dirait que t'as mangé trop de choux de Bruxelles. T'as une tête qui fait peur haha.

-Bwark, commenta Thor.

Bruce ignora le commentaire de son meilleur ami et balaya l'assemblée d'un regard grave :

-Nous avons un problème, suivez moi les Avengers!

Les quatre enfants se rendirent au quartier général et après avoir poussé un tas de feuilles mortes, Bruce désigna les calots qui y reposaient.

-Il en manque un, grogna Thor après un instant de silence.

-QUOI ! OH BORDEL ! En plus, c'est le mien ! Jura Tony.

Cet affront sembla l'offusquer plus que tout le reste. Il se mit à tempêter, à taper du pied, à donner des coups de poings aux arbres et à maudire le monde entier. Bruce et Thor semblait prendre l'affaire très au sérieux.

Loki était silencieux. Il se sentait creux comme un arbre mort. Son regard était posé sur le petit trou dans la terre dans lequel quelques boules en verres scintillaient doucement au soleil.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de si bouleversant dans cet instant. Dans cet énième petit malheur déposé sur la montagne de sa peine.

La première larme fût la plus douloureuse. Il avait pourtant tellement essayé de la retenir, tellement fait semblant qu'elle n'était pas là, cette peine terrible ! Elle lui brûla la gorge avant que des sanglots lourds et bruyants ne la suivent.

Les sanglots d'un enfant abandonné.

Au premier reniflement, ses trois compagnons se turent, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Tony, fût le premier à se reprendre. Il s'approcha de Loki et le prit par l'épaule :

-Oulah ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? On nous a volé une arme secrète ? Qu'importe ? C'est une nouvelle mission pour les Avengers !

Loki redoubla de pleurs, alors son frère vint le rejoindre à son tour :

-Celui qui a fait ça, on va lui péter sa gueule !

-Bien dit Thor ! Il faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils mon vieux !

* * *

 **Bon j'aimerais vous dire que le pire est derrière vous et qu'on repasse dans un registre strictement comique. C'est à moitié vrai. Les choses ne peuvent être si simples. Mais je vous jure qu'il n'y aura plus de chapitre sans humour comme celui-là.**

 **Bon, je me contredis du coup.**

 **Ok, le pire est derrière vous.**

 **J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit très facilement (j'ai un don pour décrire des gens qui souffrent).**

 **Voilà ! A bento, profitez de la vie et ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils !**

 **Lou**


	11. Juin

Disclaimer : Nonnnnn ! Rien de riennnn ! Non, rien ne m'appapapartient !

Coucou tout le monde !

Oui, je suis en retard! Oui, je suis méga à la bourre, je le sais mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute de Christelle Dabos et de son livre « la Passe-miroir » dont le tome 2 est sorti en octobre. Du coup, j'ai passé un temps fou à lire et relire les deux tomes et puis j'ai fait pleins de dessins donc je n'avais plus le temps pour l'écriture. Mais je m'y remet avec enthousiasme !

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Juin ou le récurage des toilettes**

* * *

L'assemblée abordait un regard grave.

Réunis dans le carré d'herbe qui bordait le petit local des toilettes, les sept compères se lançaient des œillades aussi sinistres que si Noël avait été annulé cette année.

Seul Loki semblait vaguement ailleurs. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit ces derniers temps et fixait avec un regard bovin la grande Sarah qui roulait sa première pelle à cet abruti de Jordan Lee derrière le local WC.

-Bon, commença Natasha. Il va falloir que chacun d'entre nous définisse son emploi du temps à l'heure du crime. Nous devons enquêter afin de définir lequel d'entre nous est le coupable.

-Moi j'étais avec toi tout le week-end, tu le sais bien, protesta Clint en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum.

-Ouais. On était dans notre quartier. On jouait au basket. Vous pouvez demander à nos voisins.

-On ne demandera rien du tout à tes voisins flippants, il va falloir vous croire sur parole, c'est pas du jeu. Loki et moi, on était à la maison. On y est resté toute la journée parce que Loki était déprimé et que je n'arrivais pas à le faire sortir. Du coup j'étais sur MSN.

-Tu peux confirmer Loki ?

-Hein ?

Sarah était en train de lécher les amygdales de Jordan avec application et il fallut plusieurs secondes à Loki pour se reconnecter avec la réalité.

-Je ne peux rien confirmer, mais il suffit de consulter l'historique de l'ordinateur.

Le regard de Natasha et Clint glissa sur les deux garçons avec suspicion. Surtout sur Loki en fait. Celui-ci protesta :

-Pourquoi on volerait nos propres billes ? Si je ne voulais pas partager avec vous il aurait suffit que je le dise!

-Moi j'ai pas d'alibi, grommela Tony. Mais c'est mon calot qui a été volé, donc ce serait vraiment con de ma part de l'avoir embarqué.

Natasha plissa les yeux :

-Ça ne peut pas être Bruce. Big guy ne ferait jamais ça.

Clint la regarda d'un air profondément perplexe :

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Logique implacable.

Bruce aussi avait l'air un peu perdu. Mais il finit par lancer un œil à Steve :

-Ouais, mais ça peut pas non plus être Steve...

-Pour quelle raison? Demanda le principal intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony glissa un bras autour de ses épaules :

-Ben tu sais, le petit Jésus ne serait pas content, tout ça, tout ça.

-Oh Merde avec ça, Tony.

-Cap' ! Langage ! Glapirent tous les autres avant de se marrer comme des cétacés.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent avant que Bruce n'en vienne à la question que tout le monde se posait :

-Bon, mais si c'est pas l'un d'entre nous ? Qui ça peut être ?

-Il y a eu cette fille qui est venue l'autre jour dans le jardin de Tony. L'amie de Thor.

-Mais oui Clint! C'est vrai ! En plus j'avais le calot dans la main à ce moment-là, s'exclama Steve.

Le visage de Thor se troubla :

-Je ne pense pas que Sif serait capable de faire ça.

-Il ne s'agit pas de l'accuser. Mais c'est une hypothèse qui mérite qu'on la vérifie. Il suffirait d'aller lui demander poliment.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à Steve :

-Tu as trop confiance en l'humanité mon pote. Il nous faut un plan. En plus, cette créature est toujours entourée de ses potes baraqués. Il va falloir l'appréhender seule si on veut avoir une chance de récupérer notre bille.

Thor se renfrogna :

-Est-ce que ça vaut la peine d'en arriver là? C'est juste une bille en verre après tout !

Tony leva les bras au ciel :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Est ce que tu penses que ton frère aurait été si désespéré s'il s'était agi d'un simple calot. Thor! Il en a chialé comme une lavette!

-C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris l'idée, ronchonna Loki.

Mais Tony ne l'écoutait pas et continua:

-Grâce à la puissance de cette bille, Sif va détruire l'équilibre de la terre et nous périrons tous dans des torrents de lave ! Loki je serai avec toi pour la récupération de ce calot! Dans la mort s'il le faut!

Et ce faisant, il happa les épaules de son ami et le fixa avec un regard d'indéfectible loyauté. Après avoir été vexé, celui-ci se sentit étrangement réconforté. La recherche de cette bille perdue dont il n'avait rien à carrer prenait un intérêt nouveau. Enfin on s'occupait de lui !

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes, Tony ?

Le garçon se leva, épousseta son pantalon et se mit à marcher de long en large :

-D'abord, il nous faut un plan bien ficelé. Je vais tout noter.

En faisant de grands geste, il fit semblant d'ouvrir plusieurs écrans dans l'air et de pianoter sur un ordinateur invisible :

-Premier problème : Sif est toujours accompagnée. Comment l'interroger sans être dérangés ?

Un sourire sournois se glissa sur les lèvres de Natasha avant qu'elle ne pointe le petit bâtiment carré qui se trouvait derrière eux :

-Pourquoi pas dans les toilettes des filles ?

Tony cligna des yeux:

-Nat', tu es un génie ! Et bien voilà: On se cache dans les toilettes, on l'attrape, on lui fait sa fête et Paf !

-Ça fait des chocapics! Sourit Clint de toutes ses dents.

-Je pensais plutôt à récupérer le calot en fait. Maintenant reste à voir comment on s'organise.

-C'est à dire ?

Loki sourit :

-On ne pourra pas tous être caché dans les toilettes. Il nous faut des guetteurs. Reste à savoir qui a le cran pour les interrogatoires et qui est suffisamment observateur pour repérer si quelqu'un vient.

-Ça a du sens que je sois dans les toilettes, dit Natasha. Je suis la seule fille. Clint vient avec moi, bien sûr.

-Je sais bien siffler s'il faut vous prévenir, dit Steve avec le plus grand sérieux. J'ai appris ça chez les scouts.

-Je veux en être pour l'interrogatoire! Affirma Loki. Je veux lui faire payer moi-même!

-De même, l'appuya Tony.

Bruce inclina la tête :

-Dans ce cas, je monterai la garde avec Steve. Et toi Thor ?

Le blondinet avait toujours l'air sombre :

-Désolé les copains, mais ce sera sans moi. Sif est mon amie et je ne trahis pas mes amies. Je ne vous empêcherai pas d'agir de votre côté mais ne m'obligez pas à m'en mêler.

Tony voulu protester mais Steve leva la main en signe de paix :

-Ça me paraît être un marché honnête. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord ?

Les enfants finirent par tous hocher la tête, un à un.

-Ça pourrait nous faire des embêtements tout ça, non ? Interrogea Bruce.

Thor hocha la tête d'un air sinistre mais tous les autres enfants s'entre-regardèrent avec bonne humeur :

-Oh bah, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien nous arriver ?

* * *

-Non, non, non Thor. Tu peux bien me donner tous les arguments que tu veux, mais je reste intimement persuadé que Pepper vaut vachement mieux.

-Tu n'es pas objectif. Jane est plus intelligente. Elle est la meilleure élève de la classe.

-Peut-être mais elle est trop scolaire. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de son intelligence. Pepper sait déjà comment manipuler les gens, elle.

Thor jeta à Tony un regard éberlué :

-Quoi? La douce Pepper a déjà manipulé quelqu'un ? Qui donc ?

Tony se frotta le menton d'un air ingénu :

-Et bien moi, pardi. Elle essaie déjà de me séduire pour hériter d'un jour de la société de mon père.

Appuyé contre la porcelaine des toilettes des filles, Loki leva un sourcil consterné :

-Et tu te laisses faire ? Si c'est pas triste.

-Tu peux bien dire, ami Tony. Jane vaut mieux que ça parce qu'elle est droite et sincère.

-Je m'en fous, c'est Pepper qui a les plus gros boobs.

Les sourcils de Loki montèrent encore plus haut :

-Pepper n'a pas de poitrine, To'. Elle a huit ans. J'ai autant de poitrine qu'elle.

-Sérieux ? Fais voir.

Tony souleva le tee-shirt de son ami qui lui donna une tape sur la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es flippant !

-Oui laisse mon frère, Tony !

Loki roula des yeux. Quoi qu'il en dise, il préférait que Tony essaie de soulever son tee-shirt que celui de Pepper. Cette fille commençait à lui porter sérieusement sur les nerfs.

-La vraie question, Thor, c'est qu'est ce que toi tu fais ici ? Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas participer?

-Si, si je m'en vais. C'est bon.

Thor avait l'air inquiet. Loki n'aimait pas quand son frère faisait cette tête.

Le grand blond n'était pas sitôt sorti que Clint et Natasha se glissèrent auprès de Loki et Tony :

-Chacun à son poste ! Elle arrive !

Les quatre compères s'entassèrent dans une cabine de toilette et refermèrent la porte sur eux en poussant de nombreux vagissements :

-Pousse-toi ! Tu me marches sur le pied Clint !

-T'as qu'à monter sur la cuvette !

-Oh vos gueules, on va se faire repérer !

Ils n'eurent pas fermé leur clapet depuis cinq secondes que Sif rentra dans le bâtiment et s'enferma dans les toilettes voisines.

Les Avengers s'entre-regardèrent. Très bêtement, leur plan s'était arrêté là. Devaient-ils sortir et attendre de pied ferme devant la porte ? Tony regarda Clint, qui interrogea Loki du regard, qui à son tour se déchargea sur Natasha. Mais Black Widow n'avait pas attendu et était déjà en train d'escalader le mur pour passer de l'autre côté.

Un cri perçant et Sifien leur vrilla les tympans quand Natasha bascula dans les toilettes voisines. Loki et Tony échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

Apparemment c'était le moment d'y aller.

Loki se hissa à la suite de Natasha et poussa un cri de guerre tandis que Clint et Tony s'échinaient à défoncer la porte, ce qui faillit coûter la vie à Black widow.

Par chance pour elle, Sif n'avait pas encore baissé sa culotte, mais son pantalon était tir-bouchonné sur ses chevilles. La vision terrifiante de cette bande de sales mômes hurlants et vociférants la pétrifia sur place et c'est à peine si elle réagit quand Clint lui postillonna copieusement au visage :

-Le calot ! Où est-il ! Dis-le-nous si tu tiens à la vie!

Mais Tony ne s'embarrassa pas de réponse et préféra passer à l'action en faisant subir à la victime une volée de petites baffes. Enthousiasmé par tout ce bordel, Loki vagit, debout sur la porcelaine de la cuvette, bras écartés :

-A GENOUX DEVANT MOOOOOIIIIIII !

Et pour que les parole de son ami aient plus de poids et vu que Sif était complètement paralysée, Tony s'empressa de contenter Loki en appuyant sur la nuque de Sif pour qu'elle se courbe. Tête qui atterri directement dans la cuvette des chiottes.

-Oh-Oh, dit Natasha, avant que tout le monde ne se mette à hurler dans un mélange absolu de cris d'horreur, de glapissements de joie, puis de vague inquiétude.

Emporté par l'élan, l'hystérie, un trop plein émotionnel, la connerie et la haine, Loki saisit la paire de ciseaux crantés qui se trouvaient par hasard dans sa poche de jean et la pointa vers le ciel dans un geste purement épique. Puis il saisit Sif par la queue de cheval (ce qui eut pour effet bénéfique de lui sortir le visage de la cuvette pour lui permettre de s'époumoner à l'air libre) et d'un geste sadique et sans pitié, il lui coupa.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel !

Il y un vague moment de flottement.

Le professeur Coulson se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, précédé de Steve, Bruce et Thor.

-Professeur! Langage ! S'indigna Steve.

L'apparition de leur instituteur eut pour effet de calmer tout le monde instantanément, sauf Loki qui hurla :

-A GENOUX, BANDE D'ETRES INFERIEURS ! RETOUR A VOTRE ETAT LARVAIRE ! LAISSEZ-MOI ETRE VOTRE ROI ! JE VEUX VOUS VOIR CIRER MES CHAUSSURES !

Ce ne fut que quand il remarqua que ses camarades s'étaient tus qu'il finit par lâcher la tête de Sif qui ressemblait vaguement à un caniche mouillé qui se serait prit un coup de gourdin.

Le professeur Coulson observa la scène avec une stupeur nouvelle : Le verrou cassé des cabinets, l'allure de la CM2 de la classe voisine, la queue de cheval tranchée qui reposait victorieusement dans la main de Loki.

D'une voix tremblante qui ne se contenait que de peu, il se reprit :

-Ce qui s'est passé ici est inadmissible ! Je veux que vous m'accompagnez tous immédiatement chez le directeur !

Alors que les Avengers penauds suivaient leur instituteur à la queue leu leu, Steve glissa à Clint :

-Mais enfin, j'ai sifflé au moins vingt fois ! Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ?

-Je crois qu'on criait trop pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Black Widow grinça des dents :

-D'ailleurs, comment le prof a pu nous entendre ? Il était de l'autre côté de la cour !

Bruce et Steve s'entre regardèrent avant que l'un des deux ne souffle :

-C'est Thor qui est allé le chercher.

Le blond rentra les épaules, et marmonna tandis que son frère l'abreuvait d'un regard assassin :

-Ben il fallait entendre les cris qui sortaient des toilettes. J'ai cru que vous alliez l'assassiner.

-Boarf peut-être un peu mais peu importe, on s'en fiche de ça.

Loki fronça les sourcils :

-Comment ça on s'en fiche ? Je ne m'en fiche pas, moi.

Son ami lui glissa une sphère dure et lisse dans la main. Loki contempla avec surprise la grosse bille rouge. Tony sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Il était dans sa poche. On a récupéré le calot de l'espace !

* * *

-Toc-toc.

La porte de la demeure des Odinson s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Heimdall. Sur le perron, Tony le contempla en battant des cils, la bouche en cœur :

-Heuuheuh. Bonjour monsieur. Loki est là ?

L'homme de main de Odin l'avait toujours fait méchamment flipper.

Déjà, il n'y avait pas idée d'être un grand black aveugle avec des prunelles dorés. Âme damné de son patron, il était sans cesse en mission pour lui : agent secret, espion, gogo danseur et parfois si c'était nécessaire, nounou pour Loki et Thor.

Mais pour le moment, les bras croisés, Heimdall était en train de garder la porte.

-Loki n'est pas disponible. Il est puni et n'a le droit de voir personne.

-Hum...

-Pour les six prochains mois.

-Oh.

Voilà qui compliquait les choses. Tony tergiversa avant de murmurer à l'armoire à glace face à lui :

-Si tu lui fais passer un message, je te donne mon babibel de 4 heure.

Le gamin finit par fuir en grommelant face au regard de tueur qu'on lui lançait. Boarf, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Par dépit, il grimpa dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre et balança des cailloux dans la fenêtre en face jusqu'à ce que Loki finisse par ouvrir le battant, un regard maussade collé au visage.

-Salut!

-S'lut.

-Comment ça va grand ?

Loki fit de grands gestes des bras auquel Tony ne comprit absolument rien :

-Désolé mec, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu fabriques !

-Je ne t'entends pas !

-Comment ça tu ne m'entends pas ? On se trouve à 2 mètres l'un de l'autre !

Loki disparu de sa vue et réapparu quelques secondes plus tard en tenant dans ses mains une longue ficelle qui possédait un pot de yaourt à chaque extrémité. Le garçon utilisa l'un des bouts comme un lasso qu'il lança à Tony. Instinctivement, ils collèrent chacun une oreille dans un pot de yaourt afin de faire un téléphone improvisé.

-On avait vraiment besoin de ça ? Gloussa Tony.

-Bien sûr. Je suis enfermé sur une planète étrangère, à des milliards de kilomètres de la terre. Sans ligne de liaison, je ne peux pas t'entendre.

-En prison ? Mais qui donc t'as enfermé ?

-C'est l'ignoble agent Thanos. Il a utilisé le pouvoir terrifiant d'un des calots de l'infini pour prendre possession de moi et me manipuler.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as perdu les pédales dans les toilettes l'autre jour ?

-Hé ! C'est qui qui a enfoncé la tête de Sif dans le syphon!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Il y eut un vague silence avant que Tony ne reprenne la parole d'un air gêné :

-Bon... Et sinon ? Comment tu vas ?

Loki baissa les yeux :

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis puni pendant super longtemps mais je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment ça le vrai problème. Et toi ? Tes parents ont dit quelque chose ?

Tony haussa les épaules :

-Mes parents s'en fichent. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient lu la lettre de Fury jusqu'au bout.

-Tu as de la chance.

\- Pas vraiment.

Un nouveau silence fit suite au premier. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de la sincérité de cette conversation. Elle aurait pu être juste anodine. Une simple discussion par pots de yaourt interposés.

Loki s'humecta les lèvres.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas rester ici. J'étouffe.

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Fuguer ?

-Ça se pourrait bien.

* * *

 **PS: Je viens de réaliser que Jordan Lee à l'envers ça fait Lee Jordan. Serait-ce un clin d'œil inconscient à Harry Potter?**

 **Alors bizarrement, comme j'étais un peu sorti de l'ambiance Avenger, j'avais très peur de m'y remettre. J'avais la sensation que l'humour ne serait pas au rendez-vous. Et en fait, je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous aurez passé un bon moment à le lire.**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort et que le chocolat de l'avent(geur) soit avec vous !**

 **Oui je sors.**

 **Louisou.**


	12. Juillet

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !**

 **Notes :**

 **Et voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre est là, on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin ^^. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Juillet ou prémisse de départ :**

* * *

Une grande serviette à carreaux était étalée sur le lit.

Avec une application maniaque, Loki y entreposa méticuleusement trois slips propres, son livre de mythologie nordique préféré, un calot de l'infini, ses huit euros d'argent de poche et un paquet de palmitos.

Puis, prit d'un coup de sang chaotique, il mélangea un peu tout avant de refermer le baluchon sur ses trésors. Le garçon enfila un gros pull et accrocha son paquet au bout d'une branche avant de descendre l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds.

Cela ne servait à rien car son père était au travail, sa mère à un congrès et Thor était parti savourer ses vacances d'été à l'extérieur.

Loki était tout seul. Il resta debout devant la porte de l'entrée au moins dix bonnes minutes, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant qu'il était en train de dire au revoir à tout ce qu'il avait connu durant sa vie.

Son père et sa mère bien sûr... Ces sales menteurs. Et puis son frère Thor... Cet espèce de vendu.

Mais il fallait aussi dire au revoir à sa couette tortue ninja et à son plat préféré, la poule au pot. Parce qu'il était sûr que dans le monde entier personne ne saurait jamais la préparer comme mamounette.

Enfin, terriblement ému par le tragique de sa situation, Loki ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui dans un grand geste théâtral et s'en fût sur la route, seul et incompris.

Il marcha cinq minutes avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une balançoire du terrain de jeu.

Et maintenant ?

Encore un élément inconnu parmi toutes les variables du jour. Le garçon se balança pendant un quart d'heure avant de commencer à vraiment s'ennuyer. Alors il se remit en route, fit un tour devant l'école, puis derrière.

Il devait réfléchir à un endroit où il pourrait dormir.

Finalement, il retourna dans sa propre rue et alla sonner chez les Starks. Ce fût Tony qui ouvrit la porte.

-Et salut ! Tu n'es plus puni ?

-Si. Mais j'ai fugué.

Loki lui agita son baluchon sous le nez pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas des bobards.

-Purée, tu l'as fait ! Je pensais pas que tu en aurais le courage...

-Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où je vais dormir cette nuit. Tu penses que je peux rester dans la cachette ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui poserait problème. Personne ne va dans ce coin du jardin de toute façon.

-Ok, je vais aller m'installer.

-Attends-moi, je mets mes chaussures.

Les deux garçons se glissèrent dans le jardin jusqu'au quartier général des Avengers où Loki déposa son baluchon avec un contentement non feint.

-Ah, ça fait du bien de se trouver un nouveau chez soi qui est beaucoup mieux que l'ancien.

Le soleil de juillet baignait le jardin d'une belle lumière dorée. Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front de Tony :

-C'est bien vrai, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ! Qu'est ce que tu dirais si on allait piquer une tête dans ma piscine ?

Loki eu l'air contrit :

-Oh. Je voudrais bien mais... Tu comprends, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. Je suis parti avec le minimum pour survivre.

Tony lui fit une grimace désolée :

-Oh, c'est vraiment dommage. Bon du coup j'y vais tout seul, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir sur le bord du bassin et juste tremper les pieds, d'accord ?

Loki plissa les yeux de mécontentement. C'était du Tony tout craché. Mais c'était vrai que l'eau turquoise de la piscine était très tentante. Le garçon regarda Tony, puis la piscine, puis sa propre maison -ou personne n'avait eu le temps de rentrer entre-temps-, avant de marmonner :

-Bon. Attends moi ici, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes plus, tard, chacun était équipé de son maillot de bain respectif et s'ébattait joyeusement dans l'eau.

* * *

Minuit.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Thor ouvrit un œil fripé de sommeil et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Tap. Tap.

Le garçon se retourna dans son lit. Il n'avait pas rêvé, quelque chose était en train de taper contre son volet. En poussant un grognement, il se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre sur l'encre de la nuit.

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

Une silhouette se tenait debout sur la pelouse, tout en bas. Il reconnu son frère.

-Loki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Chuuuut ! Je suis là incognito.

Thor s'accouda mollement sur la margelle :

-Tu n'es pas censé avoir fugué ?

-Si, si. Papa et maman son inquiets ?

Thor hésita un instant avant de répondre de son ton le plus emprunté :

-Oui, très. Ils ont même appelé la police.

-Ah parfait ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas attraper si facilement, je compte quitter le pays bientôt.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le jardin ?

-J'ai froid. T'irais pas dans ma chambre me chercher ma couette ?

Thor contempla pensivement son petit frère avant de demander d'une voix pleine d'innocence :

-Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes pour avoir prévenu Mr Coulson que vous étiez en train de torturer Sif.

-Tu peux crever !

-Alors non.

-Allez, sois pas un enfoiré !

-J'ai dit non.

Et Thor ferma la fenêtre et retourna se coucher. En bas, frémissant de colère, Loki le traita de tous les noms. Il donna un coup de pied dans le mur et se fit très mal aux orteils.

* * *

C'est à minuit trente que l'alarme se déclencha chez les Starks. Jarvis fut le premier sur ses pieds. Drapé d'une élégante chemise de nuit à l'ancienne, il fût le premier à découvrir Loki coincé par la lucarne du cellier qu'ils avaient accidentellement laissé entrouverte pour la nuit. Le vieux majordome put ainsi monter rassurer Monsieur et Madame Stark en leur expliquant qu'un chat avait essayé de s'introduire dans le garde-manger. De son côté, Tony ronflait comme un bienheureux et ni les cailloux, ni l'alarme n'avaient pu le sortir de ses songes.

Une fois la maisonnée apaisée, Jarvis rejoignit leur jeune fraudeur, qui rougissait de colère de s'être fait prendre aussi bêtement. Il fallut au moins dix minutes pour décoincer l'audacieux garçon qui avait surestimé ses capacités de cambrioleur.

Une fois assis confortablement sur une chaise de la cuisine avec un bon chocolat chaud aux marshmallows, Loki accepta de faire baisser un tantinet sa colè le majordome revint et lui proposa une chambre pour la nuit, le garçonnet refusa avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait. C'est à dire pas beaucoup. Mais quand il sortit dans le jardin pour retrouver le froid QG des Avengeurs, il tomba nez à nez avec une tente déjà montée où trônait un épais duvet bleu.

Avec la désagréable impression d'avoir été floué, Loki se glissa dans le sac de couchage où il maugréa avec un intense mauvaise foi :

-Je vous déteste tous !

Et sur ce, il s'endormit paisiblement et fit de plus beaux rêves que prévu.

* * *

Ce fût le soleil brûlant, faisant de sa tente une étuve, qui réveilla Loki.

Tout transpirant, il s'extirpa de son duvet et ouvrit la porte et la moustiquaire. Celle-ci ne servait apparemment à rien, en grimaçant, Loki constata que ses bras étaient constellés de piqûres de moustiques. Il en avait même deux entre les orteils. Il se gratta avec application, jusqu'à ce que les piqûres saignent un peu.

Puis, il essaya de se recoucher mais la chaleur était insoutenable.

Il était à peine 9h45 du matin et il lui faudrait attendre que Tony soit réveillé pour espérer ne serait-ce qu'un petit déjeuner.

Ce qui arriva exactement à 11h37. Entre temps, Loki avait eu le temps d'essayer de se rendormir 8 fois, de relire son livre de mythologie deux fois et d'essayer pendant une heure d'attraper un pauvre lézard dont il avait finalement récolté la queue.

Quand Tony montra finalement le bout de son museau, Loki avait plus qu'envie de l'étriper. Par chance, toutes ses protestations fondirent quand il aperçu le plateau recouvert de victuailles qu'avait ramené son ami.

Croissant, chocolat chaud, jus d'orange, pancakes, œufs grillés et saucisses. La salive se déversa dans la bouche de Loki comme une vague sur le sable. Il se jeta sur la nourriture et se mit à dévorer à belles dents. Tony était encore en pyjama et il se joignit au festin en souriant.

Alors que Loki venait de finir un pancake dégoulinant de sirop d'érable, il s'interrompit, la bouche encore pleine :

-Une petite minute ! C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ?

Tony gloussa de rire en croquant dans une saucisse, ce qui aspergea son pyjama de tâches de gras :

-Quoi ? Mais non. C'est Jarvis qui a préparé le plateau.

-Ah bon...

Loki était contrarié même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui posait vraiment problème. Tony lécha la sauce qui collait sur ses doigts :

-J'ai déjà appelé les copains. Ils seront là tout à l'heure. Il y a juste Steve qui sera un peu en retard.

-Tu as aussi appelé Thor ?

-Déconne-pas mec. Je veux pas parler à ce traître.

-Parfait.

C'est en plaisantant qu'ils finirent les dernières tartines. Avant que Jarvis ne passe dans le jardin pour récupérer le plateau. A nouveau, Loki eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais impossible de savoir quoi.

* * *

Allongés sur des serviettes, deux gamins rôtissaient au soleil, tartinés de crème solaire, bien contre leur gré.

-Beurk, ça colle, grimaça Loki. Je déteste c'est truc. Et moi aussi je veux aller à l'eau.

Clint, Natasha et Bruce étaient en train de s'ébattre joyeusement dans la piscine de Tony. Mais Tony et Loki ne pouvaient pas y aller parce que soit disant ils venaient de manger et il y avait un risque d'hydrocution. N'importe quoi.

-Je devrais inviter Pepper. Ce serait mieux si Pepper était là, non ?

Loki fronça les sourcils. Pendant une seconde, il revit la grande Sarah et Jordan Lee qui se roulaient des pelles derrière les toilettes. Puis ce fut Tony et Pepper qui s'embrassaient. Cette idée lui déplut tant qu'un long frisson de dégoût remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pour se débarrasser de cette image il se leva et se dirigea vers la piscine. Tony protesta :

-Hé Lo' ! Jarvis a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas encore !

-Jarvis, Jarvis... C'est ton majordome, pas le mien ! N'oublie pas que je suis un criminel en cavale et que je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne !

Et sur ce, il fit une bombe entre Natasha et Bruce en aspergeant copieusement les alentours de la piscine.

Il eut à peine le temps d'émerger de l'eau et de prendre sa respiration que Bruce l'avait coincé sous son bras avec un hurlement surhumain pour le couler avec une incroyable violence.

En tout, Loki se fit couler cinq ou six fois, en alternant la tête en avant et la tête en arrière, ce qui lui grava pour toujours dans la tête que non, décidément, il ne fallait pas réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en Bruce.

Quand il put enfin sortir la tête de l'eau, il fut simplement capable de crachoter :

-Mais enfin ?! Pourquoi ?

Natasha eut un grand sourire où il manquait une dent :

-Il ne voulait pas se mouiller les cheveux.

Loki roula des yeux :

-C'est un truc de fille ça !

-Je me suis lavé les cheveux ce matin, gronda Bruce. Pour aller voir ma tante Muriel ce soir.

-C'est ce que je disais. Un truc de Gonz... Arghblubluhbluh...

Bruce n'était pas le seul dont Loki devait ce méfier. Natasha aussi avait son côté obscur, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Clint.

Furieux, Loki sortit de la piscine pour retourner s'allonger à côté de Tony. Et soudain, il mit le doigt sur ce qui le gênait depuis ce matin. Tout cela ressemblait à des gamineries. Le petit déjeuner ressemblait à une soirée pyjama et l'après-midi piscine n'avait rien de très aventureux. Il n'avait entendu aucune sirène résonner, ni aperçu aucune activité suspecte du côté de sa maison.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir arriver un Steve tout sourire qui s'approchait, un tupperware à la main.

-Coucou tout le monde ! Alors Loki ? Il paraît que tu as fugué ?!

-Ouais. D'ailleurs ça commence à devenir un peu dangereux pour moi de rester ici. Si je ne veux pas me faire rattraper trop vite, il va falloir que je quitte le pays. Rapidement.

Steve lui fit un sourire perplexe :

-Mais alors ça veut dire qu'on ne va plus se voir ?

-Il le faut, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité tant que vous êtes mes amis.

-Bon...

Steve parut hésiter puis il lui tendit son tupperware :

-Puisque tu dois partir, c'est important que tu prenne des forces. J'ai prit un peu de notre repas de midi pour te le donner.

-Sérieux ? Ça c'est vraiment chic de ta part !

Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais par curiosité il souleva le couvercle. Un fin fumet vint lui chatouiller les narines et il se crispa. Le visage fermé, il referma le couvercle :

-De la poule au pot, dit-il simplement.

Steve avait l'air très mal à l'aise et regardait ses pieds. Les yeux verts et glacés de Loki le détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds :

-Tu n'as pas pris ça chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve marmonna un « non » et Loki continua :

-C'est la poule au pot de ma mère. C'est elle qui te l'a donné juste avant de venir, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Steve se tordait les mains et les autres avengers étaient sortis de la piscine pour écouter.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Loki ne continue d'une voix tremblante :

-Qui d'autre était au courant ? Qui d'autre était au courant que mes parents savaient où je me trouvais.

Tous les enfants s'entre-regardèrent et Tony finit par lever la main :

-Désolé vieux. Jarvis m'a dit que ma mère avait passé un coup de fil rapide à la tienne pour la prévenir qu'on s'occupait de tout. Mais je ne l'ai su que quand Jarvis m'a passé le plateau du petit déjeuner. Je voulais te le dire je te jure, mais c'était pas le bon moment. Je savais que ça allait gâcher l'aprem piscine.

Loki était tout blanc et ses doigts serrés en poings tremblaient.

Il voulut crier. Il voulut frapper Tony et lui hurler qu'il allait s'en aller pour toujours et qu'il ne voulait jamais jamais jamais le revoir.

Au lieu de ça il s'en alla sans rien dire du tout. Il quitta le jardin des Stark vêtu simplement de son maillot de bain et avec la ferme intention de partir au bout du monde et de ne jamais revenir.

Au lieu de ça, il remonta l'allée qui menait à la maison des Odinson et il entra.

Sa mère était dans le salon, assise devant une tasse de thé fumante et une tarte au citron.

En quelques grands pas, il fut près d'elle et se pendit à son cou, le temps d'éclater en gros sanglots bruyants.

-Je vous déteste tous ! Pleura-t-il. Tous ! Tous ! Tous !

Frigga ne dit rien. Elle prit son fils cadet dans ses bras et le laissa se vider de tout ce qu'il avait en lui de tristesse et de frustration. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire pour qu'il aille mieux.

Une fois que ses yeux furent bien rougis, brûlants et pochés, Loki s'arrêta de pleurer. Il s'installa à côté de sa mère tandis qu'elle lui servait une tasse de thé.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-J'étais puni. Pourquoi m'avoir laissé passer la nuit dans le jardin de Tony, si vous saviez où je me trouvais ?

Elle baissa les yeux et fit tourner sa cuillère dans son thé :

-Ta punition est levée.

Loki fronça très fort les sourcils, jusqu'à créer une ride contrariété entre ses deux yeux :

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il encore.

Frigga touilla encore dans son thé :

-Nous avons pensé qu'il était bon pour toi de profiter de tes amis. Parce que...

Elle hésita :

-Parce que... Ton père a des problèmes avec ses usines en Pologne. Nous déménagerons dans trois semaine. On vient juste de l'apprendre.

Comme son fils ouvrait des yeux immenses, elle rajouta :

-Tu te sentais bien dans cette école. Je pensais... Ton père pensais... Que tu t'amuses encore un peu avec eux...

Loki ne dit rien. Il touillait son thé.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààààà !**

 **Plus qu'un chapitre, qui risque de sortir la semaine prochaine ! Je veux absolument finir cette histoire avant Noël !**

 **Pleins de bisous à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ! Et aux autres aussi !**


	13. Août

**Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient**

 **Notes :**

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue à poster. Mais il est déjà écrit donc ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.**

 **Profitez bien de cette lecture. Ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre drôle. C'est un début de fin je suppose.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : août ou le non respect des pelouses**

* * *

La chambre était remplie d'un nombre assez extraordinaire de cartons qui s'empilaient dans tous les coins. Avec un sérieux infini, Loki alternait des couches de vêtements et de jouets dans les caisses avec un sens hautement esthétique du bordel.

La porte s'entrouvrit et le visage blond de Thor se glissa par l'ouverture :

-Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide ?

Loki ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Depuis l'affaire de la couette, son frère était définitivement étiqueté comme « enfoiré numéro 2 », juste après le Joker dans Batman.

-Tu es sûr ?

Cette fois, Loki brisa en deux sa figurine Musclor sur son genou et jeta les débris au visage de son frère. Celui-ci regarda avec perplexité le carré blond de Musclor en se demandant s'il fallait voir là une subtile métaphore de sa propre chevelure. Dans le doute, il préféra s'en aller.

Furieux, Loki fit une pause et se leva pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre. En face, les volets de Tony étaient fermés. L'infâme crapule devait encore dormir.

Il respira à fond pour mieux soupirer. Il lui restait encore tellement de travail et les enfants n'aiment pas trop travailler.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et Loki s'apprêtait à jeter une méchanceté au visage de Thor quand il s'immobilisa en reconnaissant la silhouette imposante de l'homme qui l'avait adopté.

Ça faisait un moment que la discussion était difficile et que « père » et « fils » s'évitaient plus que scrupuleusement.

Loki se retourna avec humeur et se remit à fourrer ses affaires dans un des multiples cartons de la pièce. Vingt secondes plus tard, il entendit fourrager derrière lui. D'un coup d'œil discret par dessus son épaule, il vit que Odin père était en train de lui donner un coup de main dans le tri de ses affaires.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une longue demi-heure.

Loki se sentait paumé, troublé et une colère diffuse transformait son estomac en marmelade.

Au bout d'un moment, exaspéré et n'y tenant plus, il finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

-Ça ne sert à rien. C'est trop tard.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il continuait à plier un par un dans les cartons les tee-shirt de cet enfant qu'il avait essayé d'élever à défaut d'aimer.

-Drôle de famille, pensa Loki. Lui et Thor. Lui et Odin. Sacré culte du silence.

Ce fut finalement Frigga qui le brisa en entrant dans la chambre :

-Loki... Un ami à toi au téléphone.

Le cœur de Loki se mit à galoper. Tony ? Il attrapa le combiné que sa mère lui tendait :

-Allo ?

-Coucou Loki ! Ca va ?

Tout de suite la déception lui rendit un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Steve ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il était surpris en fait. Steve était sympa mais ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches. C'était la première fois qu'il lui téléphonait. En plus, il se sentait toujours fâché pour cette histoire de poule-au-pot.

-Eh bien... J'ai appris par ma mère que vous alliez déménager bientôt.

-...

-Elle travaille à l'administration de l'école. Elle ne voulait pas être indiscrète, elle croyait que je le savais déjà.

-Ouais...

-Je me disais... Ce serait bien si on se retrouvait tous au QG. J'ai prévenu les autres et ils sont d'accord. Bien sûr je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de ton départ.

Hésitant, Loki laissa traîner ses yeux autour de lui sur tout le travail encore à faire.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je finisse de vider ma chambre. Je ne crois pas avoir le temps de venir.

-...Oh comme c'est dommage.

La voix de Steve était vraiment morose.

-Ouais.

Loki jeta un œil à la silhouette immobile de son père.

Odin s'était arrêté de travailler et il regardait son cadet. Il se racla la gorge :

-Je vais finir ta chambre. Va rejoindre tes amis.

Le regard vert de Loki glissa sur Odin mais aucune reconnaissance ne les éclaira. Il répondit lentement dans le combiné :

-Bon. Finalement je vais pouvoir venir. On se retrouve quand ?

-A onze heure au QG. Je n'ai juste pas eu de nouvelles de Tony mais on ira le réveiller dans son lit s 'il le faut.

-OK. J'y serai.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de beau et morose à se retrouver en tailleur dans ce jardin pour la dernière fois.

Loki écoutait la voix de ses amis qui riaient et se disputaient. Il se sentait à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux. Il souriait vaguement aux blagues et il mit au moins dix secondes avant de comprendre que Steve s'adressait à lui.

-Hein ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Je disais : Est ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller chercher Thor ?

Sa suggestion jeta un froid sur la petite assemblée.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demanda Tony, scandalisé.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas mais...

Steve lança un regard suppliant vers Loki qui fixa ses pieds.

Natasha posa ses poings sur ses hanches :

-Ce type nous a vendu. A cause de lui mes parents ont été convoqués et j'ai reçu la plus grosse trempe de ma vie. Parce que je leur avait fait perdre leur temps avec des âneries.

Clint montra son assentiment en jetant un regard perçant sur l'assemblée et en croisant les bras pour se donner un air impressionnant.

Seul Bruce semblait un peu complaisant :

-Cap a raison. On a exclut Thor du groupe sans même vraiment lui donner de chance de s'expliquer. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser s'expliquer?

Steve lui lança un regard mouillé de pure reconnaissance avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Loki. Celui-ci soupira :

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

Cap fit la même tête que si on lui avait annoncé que c'était son anniversaire. Il fit un gros câlin à Loki avant de courir vers la maison des voisins.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il est devenu fou ? Demanda Clint, très perplexe. Ce câlin, ça faisait très gay, non ?

-Cracra. Dit Natasha, très sérieusement.

Tony se tourna vers Loki, les sourcils froncés:

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qui te prend à toi ? Tu étais tellement remonté !

Loki haussa les épaules d'un air maussade. Il se sentait tout autant fâché contre Tony et Steve. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de bouder. Le temps fuyait.

Tony était comme d'habitude : égoïste, bruyant et attractif. L'estomac de Loki faisait des nœuds. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui annoncer son départ prochain.

Ils attendirent plus ou moins en silence que Steve ne revienne en traînant derrière lui un Thor dépité. Pas un seul des Avengers n'eut un mot de bienvenu, sauf si on considérait que le grognement de Clint était un salut. Steve leur lança un pur regard de scout grognon (comme schtroumpf grognon mais en scout) :

-Bon les gars, vous êtes vraiment pas décidés à faciliter les choses hein !

-C'est bon, dit Thor. C'est pas grave. Je me sens déjà très heureux de pouvoir vous voir tous pour vous dire au revoir de façon correcte. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé cette année avec vous et je suis désolé que ça se soit fini comme ça. J'espère que tout ira bien pour chacun d'entre vous.

Tony cligna deux fois des yeux et railla :

-Oh arrête ton char ! C'est quoi ces adieux ! On est voisins, même si on n'aime plus trop ta tronche de cake, on va devoir se la coltiner régulièrement.

Thor lui répondit par un regard très surpris :

-Quoi ? Mais alors Loki ne vous a rien dit ?

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda Tony, le regard de plus en plus sombre.

Thor semblait de plus en plus éberlué :

-Mais à propos de notre déménagement ! Dans deux jours !

Natasha et Clint bondirent sur leurs pieds, Bruce ouvrit de grands yeux et Tony s'exclama d'un air stupide :

-De QUOI?!

Puis il se tourna vers Loki :

-C'est pas vrai hein ?

Thor mit les poings sur les hanches :

-J'ai bien peur que si.

-Mais loin ?

Ce fut Loki qui donna la sentence :

-Pologne.

Un silence lourd comme une enclume de dessin animé tomba sur la tête de tous ceux qui ignoraient la situation.

-La Pologne, répéta Tony d'une voix pâteuse. Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

Loki lui répondit d'une voix hargneuse :

-Juste après que tu t'excuses pour avoir comploté avec mes parents pour me surveiller!

Tony leva les bras au ciel :

-Oh Dieu, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi rancunier !

Loki voulu répliquer autre chose mais Bruce les arrêta :

-Hé là, vous deux. Stop. C'est pas le moment de se disputer encore. On a plus que deux jours pour être tous ensemble, vrai ? On devrait en profiter pour s'amuser plutôt que pour se mettre sur la figure.

Natasha, Clint, Tony et Loki poussèrent tous ensemble un grognement qui montrait bien qu'ils étaient à la fois d'accord et pas d'accord à la fois.

Steve insista :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de jeu ?

Loki n'avait pas vraiment envie de courir ni de rigoler. Il avait envie de se morfondre dans un coin, roulé en boule et qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-Cache-cache ? Proposa-t-il.

* * *

Quand Loki s'était mis à marcher en direction de l'école, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il était suivi. Le terrain de cache-cache allait jusqu'au parc des balançoires en passant par les maisons Stark et Odinson et par l'ensemble de l'école. Il y avait de l'espace, pourquoi fallait-il que Tony le colle comme ça ?

Il faillit se retourner pour lui balancer une vacherie mais il s'immobilisa quand il vit que son voisin lui souriait en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il ne fallait pas que Natasha puisse les entendre depuis l'endroit où elle était en train de compter.

Tony attrapa Loki par la main et l'entraîna vers l'arrière des toilettes. Juste là où deux cm2 s'étaient roulés des galoches.

Loki rougit comme une adolescente de treize ans en essayant de protester, mais il avait trop peur de les faire repérer.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir dans la maigre bande de gazon qui séparait les toilettes de l'école du mur du grillage.

-C'est vrai que tu vas partir ? Demanda Tony à voix basse.

-Ouais.

-Et ça te rend pas triste ?

-Plus maintenant. Qu'est ce que j'y peux de toute façon...

-Moi, ça va me rendre triste.

Un maigre sourire vint éclairer les traits de Loki. Il ne tenait plus la main de Tony mais leurs doigts se touchaient dans l'herbe.

Quelque chose lui faisait mal à la hanche. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit deux bonbons un peu fondus.

-Tu en veux un ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Ils les mâchonnèrent en silence pendant que les minutes s'égrenaient. Ils avaient l'air très bien caché car rien ne semblait se passer. Ils n'entendaient même pas de voix. Peut-être étaient-ils trop loin.

-On devrait sortir et aller les chercher, marmonna Tony. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont arrêté de nous chercher et qu'ils sont en train de prendre le goûter.

Loki se releva et épousseta son pantalon :

-Ça me saoule, je rentre chez moi.

Tony le dévisagea longuement, les sourcils froncés :

-On dirait que tu t'en fiches de partir. On ne va plus se voir. Ça ne te fait rien ? Je te l'avais déjà dit. Tu es spécial pour moi.

Loki le regarda très sérieusement. Tony lui rendit son regard :

-Et toi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Son ami fit un bruit qui pouvait ressembler à la fois à un rire et à un sanglot. Il s'accroupit et posa sa bouche sur la joue de Tony, juste au coin des lèvres. C'était un baiser collant de sucre, un bisou de gamin. Tony se contenta d'ouvrir la mâchoire comme un poisson mort, trop sonné pour réagir.

Loki se redressa et lui adressa un rictus à la fois méprisant et triste :

-Bye-bye Tony.

Et il tourna le dos et s'en alla.

* * *

Assis sur le petit muret devant la maison, Loki feuilletait un Boule et Bill en attendant que sa famille fasse signe qu'il était l'heure du départ.

Le gros camion blanc était garé devant la porte de la maison, déjà complètement rempli de meubles et de cartons.

La villa, elle, était aussi vide qu'un cadavre. Loki ne pouvait plus supporter ses grandes pièces désertes.

Pendant que leurs parents étaient en pleine discussion avec les déménageurs, Thor avait escaladé l'habitacle du camion et était en train de jouer qu'il était un routier en faisant tourner le volant et en appuyant sur toutes les pédales.

-VROUM VROUM ! S'écria-t-il avant de tirer sur le frein à main.

Il poussa un hurlement quand le camion se mit à reculer tout seul, traversant la pelouse jusqu'à aller imprimer ses roues dans le gazon des Stark.

Par chance, le garçon glissa du siège pour s'écraser sur la pédale de frein et en quelques secondes les déménageurs avaient repris le contrôle de la situation.

Mais le vacarme avait attiré des curieux.

-Ce gars n'a vraiment aucun respect pour les pelouses.

Loki sursauta en entendant la voix de Tony. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis l'épisode du cache-cache.

Tony portait un tee-shirt Batman délavé et ses fameuses chaussures Stark à diodes, dont les piles étaient usées depuis longtemps.

Loki se renfrogna :

-On s'est déjà dit au revoir. Tu viens de casser mon effet dramatique.

Son camarade éclata de rire. Un rire clair qui fit des tas de chatouille dans l'estomac de Loki.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu, je ne pouvais pas te laisser garder l'avantage. Il faut que je la ramène un peu.

Ils restèrent pensifs durant un instant avant que Tony ne tapote la tête de Loki :

-Je ne sais toujours pas très bien qui tu es pour moi. Tu es spécial, mais je ne sais pas trop comment.

-Ouais.

-Il faudra que tu me donnes ton adresse. Je t'écrirai.

Loki fixa un peu le vide, bizarrement plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été durant tous ces derniers mois.

-C 'est vrai ?

-Ouais, c'est une promesse que je te fais.

Loki voulut répondre mais sa mère l'appela pour le prévenir qu'ils étaient sur le départ. Il regarda Tony et celui-ci souffla :

-Bye-bye Dark Maulki.

Quand la voiture des Odinson s'éloigna, Loki guetta le reflet de Tony dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne tourne au coin de la rue.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce court chapitre. Je poste la fin dans deux jours, le temps d'écrire mes commentaires à la fin. J'ai envie de dire au revoir à tous les lecteurs correctement pour cette partie-là.**

 **Pleins de bisous et à très bientôt!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

* * *

 _Et les choses continueront ainsi, aussi longtemps que les enfants seront joyeux, innocents et sans cœur._

James M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

* * *

12/09/97

Mon très cher Iron boy,

Ma nouvelle école est vraiment pourrie. Je ne comprends pas bien la langue alors je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec les extraterrestres locaux, des espèces reptiles de la galaxie d'Andromède. Il paraît que ce sont des skrulls.

J'essaie de faire du troc de cartes pokemon mais ça ne les intéresse pas, seuls les jojo's et les pogs réussissent à attirer l'attention de ces autochtones. Ils ne captent rien aux artefacts puissants !

Par contre, on a déménagé dans une super maison. Il y a pleins de pièces et de petits couloirs, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un repaire d'agent secret. J'ai pour projet de faire une annexe au quartier général des Avengers. C'est le moment de multiplier nos effectifs.

Ah, aussi... J'ai été obligé de faire la paix avec Thor. En apparence du moins. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, je sais qu'il est un traître à notre cause. Je lui ai d'ailleurs retiré tous droits sur les calots de l'infini. Mais pour le moment il est le seul être pensant avec qui je puisse communiquer facilement, si j'exclus les créatures tentaculaires qui prétendent encore être mes géniteurs.

Je m'ennuie beaucoup. J'arrête pas de penser aux moments qu'on a partagé tous ensemble. J'essaie juste de ne pas trop me souvenir de la soirée d'Halloween où j'ai fait dans mon froc, haha.

Donne-moi vite des nouvelles ! Comment va l'équipe ? Maintenant que la terrible faction des CM2 a disparu vers la planète 6ème, de nouveaux ennemis sont-ils apparus ?

A bientôt sur papier,

Loki.

* * *

16/10/97

Cher Loki,

Ici tout va bien. Tout le monde est en bonne santé et on s'amuse beaucoup. Les vacances sont finies et c'est triste surtout parce qu'il faut de nouveaux travailler. Mais je pense déjà aux prochaines vacances.

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es en bonne santé.

Bisou

Tony.

* * *

22/10/97

Cher Tony,

Je m'ennuie vraiment ici.

J'ai réussi à créer un lien avec un skrull de la planète Carpiax mais il m'ennuie encore plus. C'est un extraterrestre intelligent mais il ne sait vraiment pas s'amuser et ne comprend rien aux calots de l'infini. Il a échoué à tous mes tests visant à faire de lui un nouvel Avengers. Je vais partir à la recherche d'autres apprentis-héros.

Thor est insupportable avec moi. Il me suit partout et semble toujours me couver sous un regard inquiet de chien battu. Je crois qu'il comprend malgré lui que quelque chose ne sera plus jamais pareil. Parce qu'il n'est pas mon frère et qu'il m'a trahi.

Je me dispute de plus en plus avec la créature tentaculaire qui se prétend mon père. Ma pseudo-mère, au moins, essaie de passer plus de temps avec moi pour m'enseigner le plus de choses possible. Je ne sais pas si la situation pourrait être pire.

Il y a des fois où je rêve que c'est moi qui suis en danger et j'espère fort qu'une troupe de héros vienne me chercher pour me ramener dans le monde auquel j'appartiens. Avec un peu de chance, ce seront les Avengeurs et tout redeviendra aussi cool qu'avant.

Tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles ! J'attends impatiemment de savoir comment les choses se passent de ton côté.

Répond-vite !

Bisou

Loki.

* * *

Une pluie fine peignait en gris le ciel de février.

Assis derrière la fenêtre, le garçon regardait dehors. Assis derrière une table, son frère était en train de construire un fortin avec ses légos.

Un mince frémissement agita le garçonnet près de la fenêtre. Il se redressa et appuya sa paume contre le verre glacé. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de retomber dans sa position roulée contre la fenêtre.

-Le facteur n'a rien posté ? Demanda le frère.

Pas de réponse.

-Tu sais, ça fait plus de trois mois maintenant, Loki. Je ne pense pas qu'il te réponde.

Les yeux verts qui se levèrent vers lui étaient glacés :

-Il va répondre. Il le faut.

Le frère sentit un frisson glacé remonter sa colonne vertébrale :

-Je ne disais pas ça pour te faire de la peine. Je pense à toi. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et quand tu ne vas pas bien tu fais des bêtises.

Le garçonnet près de la fenêtre l'observa avec curiosité.

Le frère souffla :

-Merci de ne pas le prendre mal.

Un sourire étrange s'étendit sur les lèvres du garçon mais n'atteignit pas son regard vert :

-Non.

Et le frère eut peur soudain tandis que son cadet murmurait de son sourire inquiétant:

-Non... Merci à toi.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 **Bon, bon, bon, bon...**

 **Cette fic est terminée et il y a beaucoup à dire. Tout d'abord je m'excuse très sincèrement auprès de tout ceux qui espéraient une fin plus heureuse. De un, je crois que je ne sais pas faire, je n'ai jamais écrit de fin parfaitement heureuse. Toutes mes histoires se finissent généralement dans le doux-amer.**

 **Une autre justification de cette fin est la partie 2, que je n'écrirais pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de me remettre sur mon projet personnel (que je poste sur un autre site) et de me vider la tête. Donc rien avant au moins la sortie de « civil war » après nous verrons.**

 **Mais j'ai déjà un scénario assez complet dans ma tête et j'avais besoin que quand ils se retrouvent, Loki soit devenu proche de son modèle original sur le plan psychologique (prêt à faire de études de science politique pour devenir le maître du monde à défaut d'être un puissant magicien) et que Tony n'ai pas encore vécu la grande transformation qui fera de lui quelqu'un de cool. Donc oui au début de la partie 2 il sera toujours un peu nul et teubé.**

 **Mais je vais lancer un petit spoile qui vous fera peut-être plaisir : L'un des avengers finira par écrire à Loki et il resteront en contact jusqu'à son retour plus de 12 ans plus tard.**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous ont critiqué Tony et à la fois je suis d'accord avec vous et à la fois je trouve ce jugement sévère. Tony n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfant de huit ans, pour lequel le temps ne passe pas de la même façon que pour un adulte et pour lequel l'empathie est un apprentissage et pas un acquis. Tony n'est pas dans la compréhension de l'autre par ce que dans son foyer personne ne lui témoigne ce type d'attention.**

 **Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que Tony fasse que l'enfant que j'étais n'aurait pu faire. A commencer par oublier d'écrire et aussi balancer un secret puis penser à autre chose une fois le poids de ma conscience apaisée.**

 **Par la suite Tony changera mais il faudra passer par des épreuves pour cela.**

 **Voilà,voilà... Cette fois c'est fini. Je voudrais remercier chaleureusement les gens qui m'ont suivi ainsi que tous les auteurs qui m'ont fait aimer ce fandom. Je fait aussi un gros câlin à Lilly et Maoul qui se reconnaîtront et qui eux sont contents parce qu'ils attendaient la suite du projet perso depuis un bail.**

 **Je vous souhaites des jours paisibles et heureux et pleins d'autres histoires à vous mettre sous la dent et vous chéris pour ce bout de chemin passé ensemble, nous nous recroiseront peut-être bientôt !**

 **Lou**


End file.
